S'évader
by ange
Summary: FIC TERMINEE LJ LoveHate. Lily est tetue, indépendante et méprise James, qui lui a décidé qu'elle était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue, et il la veut... d'une manière tout sauf innocente.
1. Chapitre 1

****

S'évader

Auteur : Bella Black. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Ceux qui me connaissent savent qu'il n'y a pas plus difficile que moi au niveau des fanfictions. Rares sont les histoires que j'adore réellement et celle-ci en fait parti. C'est le meilleur Lily / James, love / hate qu'il m'ait été donné de lire. Je m'attelle donc à vous faire partager cette splendide histoire et je suis persuadée que vous ne regretterez pas de vous être attardés pour la lire.

En version originale, cette fic était classée en R. Je me suis permise de baisser le niveau de protection parentale, car au barème français elle ne serait que dans les PG-13.

Les maraudeurs sont ici en septième année et sont déjà animagi.

~*~

_ Patmol, Lunard et Queudver, commença solennellement James Potter en s'adressant à ses meilleurs amis, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

_ Ah, et c'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? S'écria avec agitation Sirius Black, aussi connu sous le surnom de Patmol.

_ Ferme-la, Sirius, gronda Remus Lupin, répondant au doux sobriquet de Lunard. 

_ Alors, tu vas parler oui ou non ? Demanda Peter Pettigrow surnommé quant à lui Queudver. 

_ J'étais sur le point de le faire quand j'ai été grossièrement interrompu par ce chien, là, dit James.

_ Désolé, Petit-Jimmy, répondit Sirius.

_ Ne m'appelle Petit-Jimmy, le taquina James, je suis le préfet en chef. Je pourrais enlever des points à ta maison.

_ Tu es préfet en chef ! S'exclama Remus. C'est super, Cornedrue. 

Cornedrue était le surnom de James.

_ Tu es préfet en chef ? Dumbledore était complètement fêlé quand il t'a choisi, ajouta Peter.

_ Merde, dit Sirius. Il pourrait y avoir un problème, James. Lily Evans est préfète en chef.

_ Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda James. 

_ C'est un ami de la famille qui me l'a dit, expliqua-t-il.

La famille Black était assez influente dans le monde de la sorcellerie et il n'y avait pas un endroit où Sirius ne connaissait personne.

_ Lily Evans ? Répéta Remus en secouant la tête. Elle va être plutôt en colère.

James se mit à gémir.

_ Et surtout contre moi, n'est ce pas ?

_ Ouais, approuva Sirius. Elle a horreur de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même devant quelqu'un et toi, et bien, elle te déteste. C'était ça ta grande nouvelle ?

_ Oui.

_ Je le savais déjà. Merde, pourquoi ne me suis-je pas mis à chanter le je-sais-quelque-chose-que-tu-ignores ?

_ Parce que si tu l'avais fais, nous nous serions mis à trois pour te tuer, l'informa Remus.

_ A quel point pensez-vous que Lily sera hors d'elle ? Demanda Peter.

_ Je parierai sur un état de folie meurtrière, proposa Sirius.

_ Je pense qu'elle l'acceptera calmement mais qu'elle complotera la mort de Cornedrue en secret, dit Remus.

_ Je pencherais plus sur l'état de folie meurtrière ajouté à quelques je-haie-James-Potter et à des regards tueurs, suggéra Peter. 

_ James, je serais toi je partirai et j'irai me cacher, conseilla Sirius.

_ Je n'ai nul part où me cacher, dit James. Lily connaît Poudlard mieux que quiconque. C'est son domaine, son milieu naturel. En plus, j'ai envie de faire ce machin de préfet en chef. Je l'aiderai, même si elle n'admettra jamais avoir besoin de secours. Je ferai tout ce qu'un préfet en chef est censé devoir faire, comme organiser les sorties et pleins d'autres trucs du genre, et peu importe avec quelle force elle se battra contre moi.

_ James, tu es l'un des nôtres ! S'exclama Remus. Tu connais Poudlard mieux que Lily Evans ne pourra jamais le faire. En plus, elle te déteste. Elle ne te laissera jamais entretenir avec elle un rapport préfet / préfète en chef normal. 

_ Connaîtriez-vous un moyen de sortie si c'était le cas ? Demanda James au petit groupe. 

Ils secouèrent tous la tête négativement.

_ Bien, dans ce cas je devrai juste accepter la situation, c'est ça ?

Trois têtes s'inclinèrent en signe d'approbation. 

_ Elle va être folle de rage, affirma Remus alors que le Poudlard Express apparaissait juste devant eux, sur le quai de la voix 9 ¾. Allons chercher un compartiment.

James, Sirius, Peter et Remus prirent leur affaire et les traînèrent jusqu'à un compartiment vide.

_ Je vais retrouver Raven, dit Sirius.

Raven était sa petite amie depuis déjà deux ans. Il avait autrefois était un coureur, mais était maintenant heureux de passer une grande partie de son temps avec la jeune fille.

_ Et moi je pars à la recherche du chariot d'alimentation, décida James.

_ Je viens avec toi, dit Peter.

_ Lunard ? Interrogea Sirius.

_ Je crois que je vais te suivre, Patmol, répondit-il.

_ Très bien, dit James. Nous nous retrouverons donc ici juste avant de devoir nous changer. Il faut encore que nous mettions au point quelques détails pour la blague contre les Serpentard du banquet de ce soir.

Les trois autres approuvèrent et le groupe se sépara après que James et Sirius se soient munis de bombabouses au cas où ils apercevraient Rogue.

Remus et Sirius entrèrent dans un compartiment pour y trouver Raven qui bavardait avec sa meilleure amie, Lily Evans.

_ Sirius ! Lança Raven dans un cri aigu avant de lui donner un baiser passionné.

_ On dirait que ça fait des années qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, chuchota Lily, et non pas quelques heures.

Remus se mit à rire. Lily était très franche, pour parler gentiment. Il avait vraiment beaucoup d'affection pour elle.

_ Remus, je suis préfète en chef ! S'exclama-t-elle. Et je sais que tu connais l'identité du préfet en chef, car Sirius a sûrement du te le dire. 

Remus se renfrogna. Il n'avait aucune envie de blesser Lily.

_ Lil, c'est James, dit-il doucement.

_ James ! S'écria-t-elle. Je suis sure que cela a été un coup dur pour lui.

_ En réalité, expliqua Remus, il désire vraiment remplir ses devoirs de préfet en chef.

_ Très bien, et où est-il maintenant ? Demanda Lily.

_ Il est partit chercher à manger, répondit Remus. Mais Lily, fait moi une faveur ne l'abîme pas. Je pense que Dumbledore en serait quand même un peu bouleversé.

_ Peut-être, mais je rendrai service à toute la race humaine, déclara-t-elle.

_ Lily, commença Raven, calme-toi. Il n'est pas aussi horrible que tu le penses.

La jeune fille était désormais assise sur les genoux de Sirius.

_ Oh si, il l'est. Et tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu sors avec son meilleur ami.

_ Vraiment Lily, dit Remus, je suis sur que vous pourriez être civilisé l'un envers l'autre si vous y mettiez un peu du vôtre.

_ J'en doute fortement. Enfin Remus, c'est une petite rousse têtue, taquina Sirius.

_ Je ne suis pas petite ! S'exclama Lily. 

Sirius commença à rire. Lily était probablement parmi les plus petits de leur année, mais elle compensait largement sa faible hauteur par sa grande bouche, son fort caractère, son extrême obstination et son refus total d'accepter l'aide de quelqu'un.

_ Je vais me promener, dit Lily en quittant le compartiment. Je trouve qu'être ici avec vous n'est pas vraiment stimulant. En faite, je dirais même qu'il y a un manque sévère de travail cérébral. 

Lily était furieuse. Comment James Potter avait-il pu devenir préfet en chef ? Elle avait été si enthousiasmée lorsqu'elle avait appris sa nomination. Elle avait pleins d'idées pour Poudlard, de grandes idées, et maintenant James devrait les approuver. Lily était la première à admettre qu'elle était très peu coopérative. Mais James aussi était têtu. Devoir se battre pour faire quoique se soit ne serait probablement pas très efficace. 

~*~

_ Peter, j'irai par ici et toi par-là, dit James. Ils sont forcément dans un de ces compartiments. 

Peter et James s'étaient mis à fouiller le Poudlard express à la recherche de Sirius et Remus.

_ Très bien, acquiesça Peter en disparaissant dans un des couloirs du train.

James prit la direction inverse, où il avait vu une jeune fille rousse regarder fixement par la fenêtre. Lily Evans. A en juger par son comportement, elle semblait plutôt calme et James prit un moment pour apprécier son corps de dos. Il ne cessait de constater à quel point Lily était attirante.

_ Mince alors, se dit-il pour lui-même. Cette fille semble de mieux en mieux chaque année. 

_ Lily, que diable fais-tu ici ? Lança-t-il de l'autre bout du couloir. 

Elle se retourna et James put l'admirer. Elle portait un débardeur assez ample ainsi qu'une large paire de jeans. Ses cheveux roux et ondulés étaient détachés, comme à leur habitude, ses yeux verts brillaient et sa peau crémeuse restait dépourvue de toute trace de maquillage. Son expression était calme et sereine, ce que James trouva surprenant.

_ Excuse-moi, mais en quoi ça te regarde ? Répondit Lily, toujours calme.

James la trouvait plutôt attirante lorsqu'elle était fâchée (ses lèvres rouges et faites pour les baisers semblaient encore plus attirantes lorsqu'elles le grondaient) et il décida donc de s'atteler au jeu le plus amusant et le plus ancien qu'il connaissait : Je-vais-rendre-Lily-Evans-complètement-folle. Il s'empara de l'une de ses douces vagues rousses.

_ Oh, James ! C'est tellement immature, dit-elle d'une manière hautaine.

_ Mais je suis immature, madame la préfète en chef, la taquina-t-il. 

_ J'avais presque oublié pourquoi je te déteste autant, merci de me le rappeler, répondit-elle toujours calme.

Il essayait juste de lui faire perdre le contrôle, comme d'habitude. Si elle restait sereine, elle gagnerait seulement James avait un don exceptionnel pour la faire sortir de ses gons. 

_ Une fille magnifique comme toi me déteste ?

_ Oui.

James se mit à gémir. Elle était toujours complètement calme. Cependant, il remarque une lueur de colère dans les grands yeux verts.

_ Eh, Lily, ma chérie, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je suis le préfet en chef et toi une préfète en chef plutôt attirante…

_ James Potter, dit-elle en élevant légèrement la voix, tu ne peux pas me faire t'aimer simplement en me draguant !

__

Il y a du progrès, pense James.

_ Désolé, petit chaperon rouge, dit-il en tirant sur une autre boucle rousse.

_ Très drôle, Potter, dit-elle sarcastiquement en perdant le contrôle. 

Elle le regardait fixement, totalement énervée. Sa bouche tremblait et ses yeux verts étaient emplis de fureur. 

__

Parfait, pensa James. La dernière insulte avait atteint son but. Est-ce que toutes les filles devenaient aussi irrésistibles lorsqu'elles étaient en colère ?

_ Détends-toi, petite fleur. Je serai un bon préfet en chef.

_ Non, tu ne le seras pas. Tu feras de ma vie un enfer, James Potter, et tu le sais, alors ne te réjouies pas trop vite.

_ Je ne me réjouie pas, ma puce. Crois-moi, bébé, si je me réjouissais, tu le saurais déjà.

_ Indépendamment de tout cela, Potter, je crois t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas me draguer, dit-elle alors que son corps se tendait.

_ Détends-toi, Evans. Je ne te voudrais que quand tu me voudras.

_ Il faut que je remercie Dieu pour cette faveur, murmura-t-elle.

Et elle commença à partir, James sur ses talons.

_ Potter ! S'exclama-t-elle bien fort et extrêmement énervée. Pourquoi diable me suis-tu ?

_ C'est simple, Lily, expliqua-t-il. Tu vas probablement rejoindre ta meilleure amie, Raven, que mon meilleur ami est justement parti chercher il y a un moment. Donc, si je te suis, je vais forcément le retrouver.

_ Peut-être, mais moi tout ce que je cherche à faire c'est t'éviter, ajouta Lily aux singeries de James.

_ Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu me dis là, petite Lily, bouda-t-il.

_ On peut certainement m'attribuer beaucoup de choses, Potter, mais le fait d'être gentille avec toi ne fait pas parti de mon caractère, déclara-t-elle en s'approchant du compartiment.

Elle fit glisser la porte et entra, suivie de James. Peter et Remus jouaient aux échecs tandis que Sirius, Raven et l'autre meilleure amie de Lily, Miranda Johnson étaient plongés dans une conversation animée.

_ Où était donc passée notre préfète en chef ? Demanda Miranda lorsque Lily et James entrèrent.

_ Nulle part, répondit Lily en s'asseyant à coté d'elle.

_ Alors, Sirius, quelles sont tes pronostiques pour cette partie ? Demanda James en s'installant près du jeu de Remus et Peter.

_ Je dis dix contre un pour Peter, répondit Sirius.

_ Un galion sur Peter ? Suggéra James.

_ Mets-en deux, ajouta Sirius.

_ Affaire conclue, déclara James en serrant la main de Sirius. 

Miranda, Raven et Lily riaient comme des hystériques et Sirius décida qu'il était de son devoir de découvrir pourquoi.

_ Miranda, Lily, Raven, qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? Demanda-t-il au trio.

Miranda essuya une larme au coin de ses yeux et répondit simplement :

_ Toi.

_ Moi ? Répéta Sirius confus.

_ Ouais, dit Lily. Raven était juste entrain de nous expliquer que tu n'étais pas… comment dire… aussi bien doté que l'on pourrait le penser.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'écria Raven alors que son visage devenait rouge vif.

_ Ok, admit Miranda, ce n'est peut-être pas ce qu'elle nous a dit et qui était si drôle, mais c'est la meilleure façon qu'à trouver Lily pour te dire que tu ne découvriras rien du tout.

_ Mais ça se trouve, tu n'es peut-être pas aussi bien doté que cela, dit Lily en regardant Sirius de haut en bas.

_ J'ai gagné ! S'écria Peter fou de joie, puisque c'était la première fois qu'il battait Remus aux échecs (le fait que l'esprit du jeune homme ait été plus occupé par une certaine Miranda Johnson que par le jeu d'échecs devait en être la raison). 

James se hâta de prendre l'argent que Sirius venait de perdre.

_ La trois centième fois de suite ! S'exclama-t-il avec agitation.

_ Les hommes sont tellement étranges, dit Lily en roulant des yeux.

_ Le sommes-nous vraiment, Lily ? Demanda James.

_ Bien sûr. Je dois aller me changer, dit-elle en sortant ses robes de son coffre.

Lorsqu'elle fut levée, James accrocha son pouce à une des poches arrières de son jean et la tira vers lui. A sa grande surprise, Lily ne résista pas.

_ Devons-nous nous changer ensemble ? Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

_ Tu aimerais, n'est ce pas ? Répondit-elle doucement. 

Elle dirigea un doigt vers le pouce qui était accroché à son jean et, d'un mouvement rapide, lui frappa le poignet.

_ Putain ! Lily, ça fait mal ! Hurla James en attrapant son poignet. C'était la main qui me servait à tenir ma baguette magique !

_ C'était l'idée, dit Lily avec un sourire en sortant du compartiment avec ses robes.

James l'observa marcher en admirant le mouvement de ses hanches.

_ Tu sais, James, dit Sirius en choisissant ses mots, tu n'as pas à l'agacer autant.

_ Je sais, répondit-il. Mais sa rend ma vie tellement plus intéressante.

~*~

Lily gémissait alors qu'elle et Miranda essayait de tirer Raven du lit. Il était temps de recourir à la manière forte.

_ Arabella Figg ! Sort du lit immédiatement ! Cria Lily en employant le nom réel de Raven.

Raven méprisait le nom d'Arabella et refusait de répondre si on l'appelait ainsi. Lily et Miranda avaient trouvé son surnom lors de leur trajet à bord du Poudlard express en première année. Le choixpeau magique s'était même écrié "Figg, Raven" au lieu de "Figg, Arabella". C'était ce jour-là le premier jour de cours et Raven ne voulait toujours pas se réveiller. C'était une lève tard chronique.

_ Ca va, ca va ! Hurla Raven. Tu n'as pas à m'humilier, bougonna-t-elle.

_ Détends-toi, Raven, dit Miranda. C'est juste que nous avons passé beaucoup de temps à essayer de te réveiller et que tous les autres sont déjà partis manger.

_ Miranda, va prendre ton petit déjeuner, suggéra Lily. Je dois encore m'habiller, donc je m'assurerai que Raven descende.

_ Très bien, car je n'ai vraiment pas envie de passer ma vie ici. La bouffe m'appelle, dit Miranda en sortant du dortoir.

Elle chercha sur la porte le panneau qui indiquait "septième année " et elle sourit. Ils l'avaient finalement fait ! En arrivant dans la grande salle, elle s'assit à la première place qu'elle vit sans remarquer qu'elle s'était mise à côté de Remus Lupin.

_ Salut Miranda ! Dit Sirius qui était assis en diagonale par rapport à elle. Où est Raven ?

_ A demi-endormie, répondit-elle. Lily essaye de trouver les bons mots pour la réveiller tout en tentant de prendre une douche.

_ Bonjour à toi, Miranda, dit gaiement James en prenant un accent irlandais.

_ De bonne humeur ? Demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

_ Bonjour, Miranda, dit Remus tout à fait normalement. 

Cela rassura Miranda et elle se dit que malgré les deux autres personnes qui venaient de lui dire bonjour, il restait toujours des gens normaux sur terre.

_ Bonjour, Remus, dit-elle à son tour. 

Elle jeta ses cheveux blonds derrière ses épaules et commença à prendre son petit déjeuner, sans remarquer que Remus l'observait. Raven et Lily entrèrent dans la grande salle. Raven s'assit près de Sirius et Lily à côté de Miranda. James murmura alors quelque chose à Lily qui la fit fulminer. Elle prit un pichet rempli de jus de citrouille et c'est Miranda qui l'entendit murmurer et la vit agiter sa baguette magique. Le pichet vint se déverser sur la tête de James.

_ Miss Evans ! Monsieur Potter ! Avancez-vous, dit Dumbledore qui s'était levé pour faire une annonce. Bienvenue à vous tous. En réponse au courrier de monsieur Sirius Black, la forêt interdite ne peut pas être rebaptisée "la forêt sûre et accueillante pleine de choses heureuses". La forêt interdite est… et bien… interdite. Je voulais aussi informer notre préfet et notre préfète en chef que je les rencontrerai dans mon bureau après le petit déjeuner. Passez une bonne première journée !

Et c'est ainsi que Dumbledore se rassit. 

_ La forêt sûre et accueillante pleine de choses heureuses ? Sirius, c'est épouvantable, dit Lily.

_ Cette fois, Evans, je suis tout à fait d'accord, ajouta James. Sirius, si tu voulais que Dumbledore change de nom, tu aurais pu en trouver un à moitié convenable.

Remus s'approcha de Miranda et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_ Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre ces deux-là. 

Miranda rit et indiqua Raven et Sirius qui se donnaient des regards languissants d'amour.

_ Eux sont plus faciles à cerner. Ils ne font que s'embrasser, baiser et se regarder amoureusement.

_ Ajoute à cela quelques moments de flirt, dit Remus pensivement.

Lily et James se levèrent exactement en même temps. Lily regarda fixement James puis vit Dumbledore sortir de la grande salle.

_ Je vous verrai en potion, dit-elle à tout le monde avant de partir, James derrière elle.

Peter arriva dans la grande salle.

_ Ai-je manqué quelque chose ?

_ Seulement les démonstrations d'affection que tu loupes quotidiennement, dit Miranda.

_ Bien, répondit Peter.

~*~

_ Monsieur Potter, Miss Evans, vous allez devoir travailler ensemble cette année, dit Dumbledore alors que ses yeux scintillaient.

_ Nous le savons, professeur, dit sarcastiquement James.

_ Bien, donc comme vous le savez déjà, vos positions de préfet et préfète en chef entraînent beaucoup de responsabilités. Vous allez devoir prendre toutes les décisions pour le banquet et la cérémonie de fin d'année. Si vous voulez des balles, vous devrez les organiser. Vous êtes également responsables des mots de passe spécifiques à votre maison, des réunions des préfets, vous pouvez ôter des points aux maisons et vous dirigerez les préfets, expliqua Dumbledore. Les premiers mots de passe pour les maisons seront créés par leurs chefs respectifs. Les préfets de septième année de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard les imagineront donc et c'est eux qui décideront s'ils les vous dévoileront oui ou non. N'employez pas ces informations pour votre compte personnel. 

_ Oui, professeur, répondirent en chœur James et Lily.

_ Très bien, dit le directeur en les dirigeant vers la sortie. Vous aurez votre première réunion ce soir dans la tour d'astronomie et, félicitations James, vous avez été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Maintenant, allez à votre cours de potion. Le professeur Klein vous pardonnera ce retard.

~*~

__

Il n'y avait que Dumbledore pour pouvoir choisir l'endroit préféré pour flirter de toute l'école pour cette stupide réunion, bougonna Lily en marchant. Au fil des ans, son refus de tomber dans les bras de James Potter s'était mué en véritable carrière et le fait de se retrouver seule avec lui dans la tour d'astronomie était loin d'être une situation idéale. Surtout après qu'il ait essayé de la draguer toute la journée, en commençant avec le "toi et moi, flirtant " au petit déjeuner. Elle entra dans la tour et vit que James l'attendait.

_ Eh, dit-il, exténué par son vigoureux entraînement de Quidditch. 

_ Eh, répondit-elle en luttant contre son envie de lui parler sèchement. Mettons-nous au travail.

_ Lily, est-ce tout ce à quoi tu penses ? Demanda James en se rapprochant d'elle. 

La manière dont elle arrivait à rester aussi belle même en portant l'uniforme peu flatteur de Poudlard le dépassait complètement. Ses cheveux roux étaient retenus en une queue de cheval, les éloignant de son visage lorsqu'elle voulait lire. Ses yeux verts brillaient, comme à leur habitude, et sa peau crémeuse, dénuée de tout maquillage, était impeccable.

_ Non, mais c'est ce que nous sommes censés faire ici, expliqua-t-elle en mettant une mèche de cheveux perdue derrière ses oreilles.

_ Vraiment, petite fleur ? Nous sommes dans la tour d'astronomie après tout. Sirius ne t'a jamais emmené ici ? La taquina-t-il.

Lily et Sirius étaient sortis ensemble pendant deux semaines durant leur première année.

_ Il doit l'avoir fait, répondit-elle d'un ton nonchalant, puisque nous avions des cours d'astronomie dans cette tour. Nous étions en première année, James ! Je ne m'en souviens vraiment pas ! Et ne m'appelle plus "petite fleur " !

_ Et bien, tu es une petite fleur, dit James d'un air songeur.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et toucha son bras. Elle recula, ses yeux grands ouverts.

_ Je n'en suis pas une ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui. En plus, James, nous avons du travail à faire.

_ Très bien. Tu veux travailler, nous travaillerons, décida James. Mais je pourrais être quelque peu déconcentré.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Lily.

Elle mordit sa lève inférieur. James gémit. Elle était complètement inconsciente de l'immense tentation qu'elle était pour lui.

_ Je suis dans la tour d'astronomie avec une jolie fille.

_ James, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me draguer !

_ Tu sais quoi, Lily ? Je pense que tu es effrayée par moi, dit-il.

_ Je ne le suis pas ! Insista-t-elle.

_ Ah, vraiment, chuchota James à son oreille. Alors pourquoi t'éloignes-tu de moi quand je te touche ?

_ Parce que je ne veux pas de tes mains sur moi !

_ D'accord, et en ce qui concerne ma bouche ? Demanda-t-il d'une manière séduisante.

James, nous avons du travail à faire, répéta Lily en essayant de changer de sujet.

_ Pourquoi ne nous amuserions-nous pas avant ? Interrogea James en caressant sa lèvre inférieure à l'aide de son pouce et en souriant en la voyant trembler.

Lily tenta de s'éloigner, mais James maintenait son poignet grâce à sa main. 

_ Tu es vraiment effrayée par moi, n'est ce pas ? La taquina-t-il.

_ Je tiens à te rappeler que tu m'as dit ne me vouloir que lorsque je te voudrais moi-même.

_ Ma chérie, j'ai eu tort. J'aurai du dire que je te voulais autant que tu me voulais.

_ Je ne te veux pas.

_ Menteuse.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Effrayée, Lily ? Répéta-t-il.

_ Non.

_ Prouve-le, osa James.

Et elle colla sa bouche à celle du jeune homme.

~*~

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Donnez-moi vos impressions, et je vous jure qu'au cas où vous en douteriez encore, cette histoire vaut vraiment le coup que vous la lisiez jusqu'au bout.

Bisous.

Ange.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapitre 2

****

S'évader

Auteur : Bella Black. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

James était au septième ciel. Les lèvres de Lily allaient parfaitement bien avec les siennes. Il s'était attendu à trouver de la passion, peut-être de la chaleur, ou bien même du désir, mais jamais il n'aurait cru rencontrer tout cela en même temps. Sa langue envahit la bouche de la jeune fille et se mit à jouer avec la sienne. James pouvait sentir son corps se rapprocher du sien, ses courbes douces rencontrer ses muscles durs. Il l'appuya contre un mur de la tour d'astronomie et voulut goûter à son cou, mais il ne savait comment se détacher de sa bouche délicieusement parfaite. Il s'écarta brusquement et la regarda sous le choc. 

_ Nom de dieu, dit-il en l'embrassant fermement de nouveau.

Lily gémit et James fit glisser une main sous sa chemise et commença à masser un sein. Il retira sa bouche de la sienne et colla son front contre le sien.

_ Lily, nous devons arrêter ça, dit James d'une voix rauque. Je pense que Dumbledore serait un peu surpris s'il entrait ici et nous trouvait sur le plancher, entrain de faire ce à quoi je pense.

_ Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que c'est ce que je veux ? Demanda Lily.

James la regarda. Ses yeux verts étaient obscurcis par le désir, ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées et sa peau rougie. Elle était stupéfiante.

_ Tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé comme ça si tu ne l'avais pas voulu, dit-il.

_ Ecoute, James Potter. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un million de filles ont couché avec toi que s'en sera de même pour moi. Tu peux penser que se sera facile, parce que je ne l'ai jamais fait avant ou quelque chose du genre, mais je ne céderais pas ! Insista Lily.

_ Je n'ai pas couché avec un million de filles, protesta James. Attends une minute, jamais fait quoi, exactement ?

_ Tu le sais très bien. Et arrête de sembler si amusé par ça, l'accusa-t-elle.

James était sous le choc.

_ Je ne suis pas amusé… Je pensais… tu es une fille magnifique, Lily. Il y a eu pleins d'occasions où tu aurais pu, enfin tu vois.

_ Tu as cru que j'étais une pute ! Hurla-t-elle.

_ Non ! Je pensais que peut-être avec Sirius, ou même avec n'importe lequel de tes petits amis, tu l'aurais fait, expliqua maladroitement James.

_ Sirius et moi avions onze ans ! Cria Lily. Et je ne pense pas que le faite que je l'ai fait ou non avec d'autres types puisse te regarder. Je n'ai encore couché avec personne et il n'y a que moi pour décider quand et avec qui je voudrais changer cela ! Mais je peux tout de même t'assurer, James Potter, que ce ne sera sûrement pas avec toi !

Lily sortit de la tour d'astronomie laissant le jeune homme planté là. Il était dans un état de choc absolu. Lily Evans ne s'était pas contentée de l'insulter, elle avait également accru de manière insensée la force de son désir pour elle.

_ Et moi je peux t'assurer, Lily Evans, que je vais être celui avec lequel tu changeras tout cela, dit-il pour lui-même. 

C'est ainsi qu'il retourna à la salle commune des Gryffondor en pensant à la rouquine qui le rendait fou.

~*~

_ Stupide, stupide, stupide, murmura Lily en ouvrant son livre d'enchantement.

Pourquoi avait-elle embrassé James ? Il l'avait provoqué et ne refusait jamais aucun défi, mais tout de même. Elle n'aurait pas du l'embrasser. Il la taquinait, la rendait folle, se jouait d'elle, mais quand il l'avait embrassé, elle avait senti ses genoux faiblir. Cela ne signifiait rien. Et Lily était sûre que ça ne se reproduirait jamais.

Elle prit une pièce de parchemin et commença à rédiger son essai sur la comparaison des charmes de chauffage et de congélation. L'enchantement était la matière dans laquelle elle était la plus forte et elle l'adorait. Une mèche de cheveux venait de s'échapper de sa queue de cheval et elle la mettait derrière son oreille lorsque Miranda entra dans le dortoir.

_ Lily, j'ai un énorme problème, se plaignit-elle en s'effondrant sur le lit à côté de sa camarade.

Lily soupira et ferma son livre.

_ Très bien, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Je ne comprends rien à ce satané devoir de potion ! S'exclama Miranda.

_ Miranda, c'est très simple, dit calmement Lily. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de copier le chapitre du manuel sur une pièce de parchemin, et tu obtiendras une bonne note.

_ Quoi ? Mais c'est trop facile ! Ce foutu devoir est bien plus compliqué que cela, répondit Miranda embarrassée.

_ Si tu lisais le chapitre, tu saurais que c'est tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur les potions de vérité, dit Lily. C'est juste que le professeur Klein veut voir qui a lu la leçon et qui ne l'a pas fait.

_ Je pense que c'est stupide, déclara Miranda en prenant son livre.

_ Comme beaucoup d'autres choses, murmura Lily en touchant ses lèvres.

Elle reprit ses affaires d'enchantement et se replongea dans son essai.

_ Eh, Lily ! Appela Miranda qui s'était affalée sur son propre lit. Comment était ta réunion avec James ?

_ Stupide, répondit la rousse. C'est un trou du cul.

_ Avez-vous fait quoi que se soit d'intéressant ?

__

Non, pensa Lily, _nous nous sommes juste embrassés, je me suis énervée et suis partie._

_ Non, vraiment.

~*~

James était couché sur son lit, dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année de Gryffondor, et regardait fixement l'auvent au-dessus de lui.

_ James, as-tu fait ce devoir pour Klein ? Demanda Peter.

_ Quoi ? S'écria James, effrayé.

_ Devoir. Klein, répéta Peter.

_ Non, répondit James. Je le ferai demain après l'entraînement de Quidditch.

_ Putain, murmura Peter en essayant de comprendre la consigne exprimée de façon complexe.

_ Lily l'a probablement déjà fait, supposa Remus. 

Lily était une élève extrêmement rigoureuse. Aussitôt qu'un travail lui était demandé, il était fait et réussi. La raison de tout cela, à son avis, était que Lily ne se détendait jamais.

_ Elle est dans son dortoir, dit Peter en ronchonnant.

_ Elle devait normalement être entrain de surveiller les deuxièmes années dans la salle commune en ce moment, dit Remus.

_ Et bien, expliqua Peter, elle est rentrée comme une furie dans son dortoir avant que tu ne reviennes de colle. Elle murmurait des trucs sur la stupidité et sur un essai d'enchantement qu'elle devait terminer.

_ James, dit Remus en se tournant, comment ta réunion avec Lily s'est-elle passée ?

__

Bien, pensa James, _elle m'a embrassé et c'était génial. Elle est ensuite partie furieusement et pense que je suis un stupide trou du cul, et ça c'est mauvais. Elle n'a encore jamais couché avec personne et je me suis déjà imaginé lui faire une tonne de choses, et ça aussi c'est mauvais._

_ Tout était excellent.

_ Rien n'est arrivé qui aurait pu rendre Lily furieuse ? Demanda Remus.

_ Rien, répondit James.

__

Et maintenant, pensa-t-il, _je suis un menteur. _Il ne pouvait pas chasser de son esprit l'image qu'il avait eu de Lily après leur baiser. Ses lèvres gonflées, ses yeux emplis de désir, ses joues rosies. Et ce qui le séduisait le plus dans tout cela, c'était de savoir que c'était lui qui en était responsable. Elle était vraiment stupéfiante. Et il la désirait. En temps normal, cela n'aurait pas été un problème, mais Lily devait être la petite chose la plus têtue qui puisse exister. _C'est une honte,_ pensa-t-il à nouveau, _qu'une fille aussi atroce et têtue puisse ressembler à cela._

Sirius entra dans le dortoir semblant très content de lui.

_ Où étais-tu ? Interrogea Remus, curieux.

_ Avec Raven, répondit Sirius avec un air rêveur. Elle est incroyable.

_ As-tu fait ton devoir de potion ? Demanda Peter avec bon espoir.

_ Non. Raven va demander de l'aide à Lily et me montrera son essai demain, expliqua Sirius.

_ Peut-être devrais-je sortir avec une des amies de Lily, dit Peter.

_ Et bien, Raven est prise, désolé camarade, dit Sirius. Et puisque nous abordons le sujet, je dois faire quelque chose de vraiment spectaculaire pour son anniversaire.

_ Pourquoi ? Achète-lui un cadeau agréable et compte sur Miranda pour organiser une fête, suggéra Peter.

_ Je pense que le moment est venu pour moi de lui dire les trois mots et je veux que tout soit vraiment spécial, expliqua Sirius.

_ Tu vas lui dire que tu l'aimes ? Hurla James.

_ Merci, Cornedrue, déclara Sirius. Je ne pense pas que les Serpentard t'aient bien entendu.

_ Désolé, Patmol, s'excusa James.

_ Donc, reprit Sirius, comme je le disais, je veux que tout soit vraiment romantique et spécial. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

_ Des fleurs font toujours plaisir, suggéra Remus. Et toutes les filles aiment le chocolat.

_ Trop normal, dit Sirius. C'est ce que tout le monde fait. Je veux que ce soit inoubliable. Je pensais à un pique-nique à la lueur des bougies, au bord du lac, ou un truc du genre.

_ Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Lily ou Miranda ? Suggéra Peter. Elles connaissent Raven mieux que quiconque. Elles sauront.

_ Le diraient-elles à Raven ? Demanda Sirius.

_ Lily ne le fera pas, dit Remus. Cette fille sait garder un secret.

Il était le seul à être au courant que Lily savait pour sa lycanthropie et pour la condition d'animagi de James, Sirius et Peter qui lui tenaient compagnie lors de ses transformations mensuelles.

_ Et Miranda ? Questionna Sirius.

_ Je n'en sais rien pour elle, dirent ensemble James et Peter.

_ Il semble qu'elle puisse se taire, proposa Remus.

_ Lunard, tu dis ça juste parce que tu as le béguin pour elle, l'accusa James.

_ Je pense simplement qu'elle est tout à fait plaisante à regarder, répondit Remus.

_ C'est le cas, accorda Peter.

_ Nous ne parlions pas de mon problème ? Interrogea Sirius.

_ Egoïste, plaisanta James.

_ Non, juste amoureux, dit rêveusement Sirius. Elle est étonnante et je veux que ce soit parfait.

_ Mon Dieu, Patmol, dit James. Tu me rends malade.

_ C'est la vie, dit Sirius. Alors, comment s'est passé ton truc avec Lily ? Je ne peux pas lui demander de l'aide si elle est folle de rage contre mon meilleur ami, ça ne passerait pas très bien.

_ Il a dit que tout avait été excellent, dit Remus en regardant James de manière soupçonneuse.

_ Mais Lily semble quelque peu bouleversée, se souvint Peter en jetant le même regard que Remus.

_ Je vais me coucher maintenant, se décida James.

Il ferma les rideaux autour de son lit et essaya de s'endormir. Les gens devenaient fous lorsqu'ils étaient amoureux, se disait James, et c'était une bonne chose que lui ne le soit pas. 

~*~

Le professeur Klein regarda à travers ses lunettes la classe à laquelle il était supposé enseigner l'art des potions. Tout était sans dessus dessous. Ce garçon, Potter, avait fait quelque chose à Severus Rogue, qui avait lui-même exercé des représailles et une petite bagarre avait éclaté, les Gryffondor défendant James et les Serpentard Severus. Bien que tout cela soit normal pour cette classe, leur apprendre quelque chose concernant les potions pourrait probablement leur être utile pour leurs futurs ASPICs.

_ Installez-vous tous ! Cria le professeur Klein. Vous allez être triés en binôme et continuerez à travailler sur les breuvages de vérité car, au cas où je vous surprendrais, l'art des potions, que je suis sensé vous enseigner, à de grandes chances d'apparaître lors de vos ASPICs. M. Potter, Mlle Evans, vous travaillerez ensemble, tout comme M. Black et M. Pettigrow, Mlle Johnson et M. Lupin, Mlle Figg et M.Nott, M. Rogue et M. Avery.

Alors que le professeur Klein continuait d'appareiller les autres élèves de la classe, James remarqua que Sirius lançait des regards meurtriers à Nott mais également à Klein pour avoir associer sa petite amie avec le seul Serpentard de la classe qui n'était pas laid à regarder. Remus semblait tout à fait heureux de devoir travailler avec Miranda et James était également plutôt satisfait de sa partenaire.

Raven déplaça son chaudron vers Nott en ronchonnant. Elle jeta ses cheveux noirs, la raison de son surnom, derrière ses épaules et le fixa d'un air rendant terrible son regard bleu, à la plus grande satisfaction de Sirius. (Ndt : en anglais, le nom raven signifie soit corbeau soit noir de jais).

Remus et Lily échangèrent leurs places et James observa son corps venir vers le sien, en essayant de ne pas laisser son regard s'attarder sur certains endroits très tentants. Elle le regarda fixement et il lui fit un sourire qui avait l'habitude de faire fondre les filles. Il remarqua simplement que son regard noir s'intensifia

_ Tu es un tel imbécile, James, dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires de son côté.

_ Je t'adore aussi, ma chérie, répondit James avec insolence.

_ De quelle manière sommes-nous supposés réussir cette satanée potion ? Demanda Lily.

_ Eh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit James. Potion c'est ta matière, pas la mienne.

_ Oui, c'est ça. Tu es le troisième dans cette classe, directement derrière Rogue, se réjouit Lily avec malveillance.

_ Vous ferez le second breuvage de vérité le plus efficace, annonça le professeur Klein. Quelqu'un peut-il le nommer ?

_ Véritasérum, répondit Lily.

_ Correct, Mlle Evans, déclara le professeur Klein. Dix points à Gryffondor. Les instructions sont au tableau et à la page 947 de votre livre. Cette potion doit bouillir toute la nuit, nous la finirons donc demain et aurons un petit contrôle sur ses propriétés. Vous n'avez que votre devoir à réviser, mais l'examen sera difficile. Maintenant commencez s'il vous plaît.

James alluma un feu en dessous du chaudron. Lily ouvrit son livre à la page 947 et grimaça.

_ Cette potion est très dure à faire, gémit-elle.

_ Ensemble, Lily, ce sera incroyable, dit James en laissant planer une double interprétation.

Les yeux verts de Lily ont rencontré les siens dans le choc et son visage prit une expression dégoûtée. Elle se pencha sur son manuel et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, ignorant évidemment son commentaire.

_ Lily, tu ne pourras pas m'ignorer toujours, dit James.

Lui il ne pouvait même pas l'ignorer durant une minute. L'eau bouillait.

_ Si, je le peux, ajoute des ailes de mouches, dit Lily.

_ Non, tu ne le peux pas, répondit James. Tu es trop sexy pour m'ignorer.

_ J'ai dit que ce n'était pas en me draguant que tu me feras arrêter de te détester. Je te détesterai toujours. Maintenant ajoute les ailes de mouches, dit Lily.

_ Ma chérie, je ne te drague pas. J'expose simplement la vérité.

_ Ainsi, es-tu entrain de me dire qu'une fille sexy ne peut pas t'ignorer ? Ajoute les ailes de mouches, Potter.

_ Ouais. Tout ce que je dois faire est sourire et elles tombent toutes amoureuses de moi.

_ Tu ne m'as pas fait tomber amoureuse de toi et tu ne le feras jamais. Ajoute les ailes de mouches.

_ Il me suffit juste de trouver la bonne façon de le faire, mon amour.

_ Ajoute ces foutues ailes de mouches, Potter ! S'écria Lily.

James les mit dans le chaudron.

_ Quel caractère, Mlle Evans ! Bien que tu sois plutôt attirante lorsque tu es en colère contre moi.

_ Idiot, murmura Lily en le frappant lorsqu'il essaya de glisser un bras autour de sa taille.

~*~

Voici le second chapitre. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos encouragements, ils m'ont réellement fait très plaisir.

Merci beaucoup à tous.

Ange!

  



	3. Chapitre 3

****

S'évader

Auteur : Bella Black. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Remus ajouta les ailes de mouches dans le chaudron alors que Miranda lui lançait un sourire charmeur.

_ Bien, et que devons-nous faire ensuite ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Ajouter de l'écorce de saule, lut Remus.

_ J'aime les saules, dit Miranda en ajoutant l'écorce. Il est si plaisant d'être assis en dessous, et surtout lorsqu'on est avec une certaine personne.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Remus. 

_ Nous devons attendre jusqu'à ce que cela devienne vert, dit Remus. Tu sais, cette certaine personne pourrait être moins loin que tu ne le croies, Miranda.

_ Tu flirt avec moi, Remus ?

_ Je flirt juste en retour. Alors, qu'as-tu fait cet été ?

_ J'ai été en vacances à Tahiti. Et toi ?

_ Je me suis juste détendu, rien de spécial.

Remus essaya de ne pas imaginer Miranda dans un bikini minuscule.

_ Mais tu es spécial, Remus, flirta la jeune fille.

_ Un petit conseil, Miranda. Tu devrais un peu modérer tes remarques. On pourrait penser que tu offres plus que tu ne le désires, expliqua Remus.

Miranda avait une certaine réputation, et certain pourrait même la traiter de salope. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment souciée de ce que pensaient les gens, ainsi elle flirtait avec chaque garçon avec lequel elle était assignée en cours, pour n'importe quel projet, afin d'obtenir la meilleure note à un examen, sans faire aucun effort de son côté. 

_ Je me fous de ce que les gens pensent, répondit Miranda.

Remus s'y attendait. La potion devint verte et il ajouta l'indigo.

_ Miranda, parfois ce que les gens pensent peut être important, dit Remus. Cette potion va être parfaite.

Miranda remua le breuvage d'un air songeur. 

_ J'ai confiance en toi, Remus, dit-elle en ressentant des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu ressentir.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! Cria Lily. James, nous étions supposés attendre que la potion soit devenue verte pour que tu y ajoutes ce satané indigo !

Le professeur Klein les regarda et gémit. Il était vraiment dommage que les trois meilleurs étudiants de l'année, Lily Evans, Severus Rogue et James Potter ne puissent pas se supporter et soient tous dans la même classe. En faite, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était plutôt Lily qui ne pouvait supporter ni Rogue ni Potter, alors que tous les deux semblaient aimer sa compagnie.

_ Mlle Evans, cela n'affectera pas le résultat final, dit-il en observant la classe à travers ses lunettes.

_ Très bien, professeur, dit Lily à contrecœur. Elle regarda fixement James qui lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Il faisait d'habitude fondre les filles, mais là il intensifia juste le regard haineux de Lily. Elle détourna les yeux et remua la potion qui devint instantanément bleu marine, sautant totalement l'étape verte. James était debout derrière elle et tira sur sa queue de cheval. Lily se retourna et trouva sa bouche trop proche de la sienne. Il mit ses mains sur sa taille, la pencha contre la table et déplaça sa bouche près de la sienne. Lily, en bénissant sa rapidité, s'esquiva de sa poigne et se replongea dans l'étude de sa potion.

~*~ 

Lily sentait ses pieds fouler le sol dans un rythme toujours identique. Elle aimait courir et l'air des matins frais de septembre était parfait pour cela. Le paysage encerclant l'école était très beau à ce moment du jour et Lily aimait voir l'univers de Poudlard s'éveiller. La fumée commencerait à s'échapper de la cheminer d'Hagrid, le soleil se refléterait sur le lac et pleins de petites créatures magiques de la nuit détaleraient pour dormir le jour. Chaque fois que Lily était confuse ou se sentait mal, la course à pied se révélait être le meilleur moyen de purifier son esprit. Tout son mal être et sa confusion semblait disparaître dès que son pied touchait le sol.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas belle. Pétunia s'était assurée qu'elle en était bien consciente au moment où elle approcha des dix ans. Lily croyait qu'elle était repoussante et légèrement potelée, chose qu'elle essayait de contrôler de son mieux. Ses cheveux roux étaient trop brillants et ses yeux verts et sa peau pâle n'étaient pas là pour arranger les choses. Elle avait l'impression d'être un corbeau parmi ses amis les colombes. Elle essaya de ne pas y penser, pendant que ses pas se répercutaient au sol dans un rythme stable.

Alors, pourquoi grand Dieu James lui faisait-il cela ? Il lui disait qu'elle était belle, la taquinait et essayait de l'embrasser à chaque occasion mais Lily estimait qu'elle se connaissait trop pour tomber amoureuse de lui. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas belle et que James ne faisait que de se jouer d'elle, ce qu'il faisait depuis leur première année. Tout cela n'était qu'une forme étrange de plaisanterie, complètement immature et forte embarrassante. Elle le détestait. Lily pensait qu'elle détesterait toujours James.

~*~ 

_ Crois-moi, Lily. Je vais projeter pour Raven la meilleure soirée que l'on puisse imaginer, dit Miranda alors qu'elles se rendaient toutes deux vers leur salle de runes antiques. 

Raven avait un cours d'arithmancie et était déjà dans sa salle de classe.

_ Miranda, tu dis ça chaque année, dit Lily. Ce n'est plus réellement une surprise désormais. Nous organisons une fête pour Raven tous les ans.

_ Tu penses qu'elle devient populaire ? Demanda Miranda sarcastiquement.

_ Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse, dit Lily.

_ Si je l'étais, je serai déjà entrain de sortir avec elle, répondit Miranda.

_ Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

_ Je sais, soupira Miranda. 

_ Le gâteau, au chocolat ou à la vanille ? Demanda Lily en prenant des notes tandis qu'elle continuait son chemin.

_ Au chocolat, plus c'est sombre mieux s'est, répondit Miranda.

_ Un glaçage ?

_ Noir et bleu pâle.

_ Cool. Qui invite-t-on ?

_ Tous les Gryffondor. Nous ferons cela dans la salle commune.

_ Bien, c'est ce que nous faisons tous les ans, Miranda.

_ Et alors ? Cette année, se sera étonnant, Lil.

_ Je te fais confiance. Je demanderai aux elfes de maisons de faire le gâteau ce soir, décida Lily.

_ Merci, dit Miranda lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la salle de cours.

Elles s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre.

_ Hier, au cours de potion, j'ai remarqué que tu flirtais avec Remus, dit soigneusement Lily de peur de vexer son amie. 

_ Il est mignon et mystérieux. Et tout ce que je veux, répondit Miranda, c'est m'amuser sans aucune obligation, tu le sais.

_ Mais c'est Remus, Miranda. Quoi que tu fasses, ne le blesses pas, conseilla Lily anxieusement.

_ Je ne veux que m'amuser, Lily la tigresse. Aucune relation à construire, pas de cordes ni d'obligations.

Miranda sortit son livre de son sac et le mit sur le bureau.

_ Et je pense que Remus et le gars idéal pour m'aider à réaliser mon but.

~*~

James méprisait les réunions de préfets. Lily était entrain de diriger celle-ci et il était fortement ennuyé de constater que son esprit, en observant la jeune fille, puisse être quelque peu amusé.

_ Voilà qui conclut cette réunion, dit Lily en fermant son calepin.

James sourit, soulagé.

_ Les Gryffondor, restez s'il vous plaît.

James gémit.

_ Ferme-la, Potter, dit Lily.

_ Pourquoi devons-nous rester, Lily ? Se plaignit une préfète de Gryffondor de cinquième année.

_ Et bien, comme vous devez le savoir, se sera bientôt l'anniversaire de Raven Figg et, comme d'habitude, Miranda et moi projetons une énorme soirée. Nous voulons que la fête de cette année soit la meilleure et nous avons bien l'intention de rester debout le plus longtemps possible. Je vous préviens, aucun préfet suffisant ne retirera de points. N'essayez pas d'envoyer quelqu'un se coucher. N'essayez pas non plus d'appeler un professeur ou quelqu'un d'autre du genre. Si l'un d'entre vous le fait, je jure devant dieu que vous ferez non seulement face à ma colère, mais aussi à celle de Miranda et Sirius. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? Demanda-t-elle strictement. 

_ Lily, c'est totalement interdit, dit Roberta Stein, une préfète de sixième année, en rajustant ses lunettes.

_ Roberta, ne commence pas. Je suis moi-même tout à fait pour le règlement, mais demain soir, si tu essaies simplement de le mentionner, je t'assure que tu détruirais complètement tes chances de devenir préfète en chef, menaça Lily.

_ Excellent, ronchonna Roberta.

_ Maintenant, vous pouvez tous y aller, dit Lily. 

Les cinquièmes et sixièmes années se précipitèrent vers la sortie. James toucha le bras de Lily et elle s'éloigna en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

_ J'ai dit que tu pouvais y aller, James, répéta-t-elle fermement.

_ Peut-être que je ne veux pas, répondit-il en touchant son visage.

Lily avait l'air exténué. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, au lieu d'être brillants. Le faite d'être la préfète en chef, de devoir faire une tonne de devoirs et d'organiser la fête de Raven l'avait stressé au plus haut point. James ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé entant que préfet en chef et il le regretta immédiatement.

_ James, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire. Je n'ai pas le temps de parler avec toi, dit Lily.

_ Lily, tu devrais te détendre. Le monde ne va pas s'écrouler parce que tu auras fait une pause.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas simplement me laisser seule ? Demanda Lily.

_ Quand je trouverai une réponse à cela, Lily, je te le ferai savoir. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été très présent.

_ Ce n'est pas important. Je me débrouille mieux sans toi.

_ Non, ma puce, tu ne le fais pas.

James mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et les regarda trembler. Le corps de la jeune fille se raidit.

_ Détends-toi, petite fleur, je vais juste t'embrasser.

_ Je ne veux pas de tes mains, ni de tes lèvres sur moi, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

_ Si, tu le veux, dit James en se rapprochant.

Lily connaissait assez bien les dimensions de la pièce pour savoir qu'elle serait bientôt coincée contre le mur. Elle se tint sans bouger et laissa James s'approcher d'elle.

_ Potter, pourquoi diable viens-tu tout près de moi ?

_ Pour le faire.

James la saisit par la taille, mais au lieu de l'embrasser, il la chatouilla. Lily, étant incroyablement chatouilleuse, commença à rire comme une hystérique en s'écartant de James. Il sourit. Elle était belle quand elle riait. Ses yeux s'éclairaient et elle avait une petite fossette adorable sur la joue gauche. 

_ Laisse-moi James !

Elle poussait des cris aigus tandis qu'il la dirigeait soigneusement vers le mur. Il y eut un moment où elle ne put plus reculer. Elle était à la merci de James. Soudain, il arrêta de la chatouiller et la regarda dans les yeux. Il posa sa bouche contre la sienne.

_ Tu vois, ça n'a tué personne, dit-il doucement, en posant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il l'embrassa plus fermement cette fois-ci, sa langue essayant d'entrer dans sa bouche. Etonnement, elle le laissa faire, et James ne put résister. Ses mains étaient sur sa taille et celles de la jeune fille étaient autour de son cou. Elle était entrain de jouer avec les petits cheveux sur sa nuque lorsqu'il retira l'élastique de ses cheveux, laissant tomber la cascade de longues boucles rousses jusqu'au dessous de ses omoplates. Alors que sa langue continuait de danser avec la sienne, il souleva une main qui vint jouer avec ses cheveux roux, son pouce effleurant accidentellement un sein. Il sentit une des mains de Lily quitter ses cheveux et presser sa poitrine. Il écarta sa bouche de la sienne.

_ Lâche-moi, James, et laisse-moi respirer, dit faiblement Lily.

Une légère teinte de crainte dans sa voix fit immédiatement reculer James.

_ Je dois aller voir les elfes de maison pour qu'ils fassent le gâteau de Raven, dit Lily en portant une main à ses lèvres.

Elle prit toutes ses affaires et partie, laissant James debout regardant fixement l'endroit par où elle était sortie. Il gémit et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Il essuya ensuite ses lunettes qui s'étaient embuées. Elle était vraiment différente. La plupart des filles l'aurait laissé les prendre, là, tout de suite. Mais Lily l'avait tout simplement repoussé. Et l'ennui c'était que James était diablement plus attiré par Lily que par n'importe laquelle de ces autres filles. 

~*~

_ Miranda, tu portes un haut plutôt court, dit Raven alors qu'elle essayait de faire ses devoirs d'arithmancie.

_ Vraiment ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Demanda sarcastiquement Miranda en ajustant le col de sa chemise moldue. 

Les manches lui arrivaient au coude et elle portait une minijupe noire qui dévoilait très bien ses jambes. Elle mit une paire de sandales noires et sourit.

_ Où vas-tu ? Questionna Raven.

_ Oh, je vais juste voir Remus. J'ai besoin qu'il m'aide pour mon diagramme d'étoiles en astronomie, dit Miranda en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie.

_ Miranda ! S'exclama Raven.

_ J'aimerais bien discuter avec toi, Raven, mais je dois le retrouver dans la tour d'astronomie, expliqua Miranda en se regardant dans le miroir et en tripotant une dernière fois son chemisier.

_ Dans la tour d'astronomie ! Miranda, ne fait pas ça, l'avertit Raven.

_ Voyons, ce ne sont que des devoirs d'astronomie, déclara Miranda. Elle mit ses frisettes blondes derrière ses oreilles et en laissa quelques unes pour encadrer son visage.

_ Ecoute, c'est de Remus dont nous parlons. Tu n'as aucune intention de rester en Angleterre après Poudlard, donc ne lui fait pas croire que tu penses autrement. Ne le laisse pas tomber amoureux de toi, Miranda Johnson, dit Raven. 

_ Ca n'arrivera pas, Raven. Tout ce que je veux c'est m'amuser et Remus est parfait pour cela. Rien de plus, déclara Miranda. Maintenant j'y vais.

_ Très bien, murmura Raven, très bien.

~*~

J'ai traduis étonnement vite ce chapitre et j'en suis très contente. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

Bisous.

Ange !

  



	4. Chapitre 4

**S'évader**

****

****

**Auteur**** : Bella Black. Moi, je ne suis que la petite traductrice.**

~ * ~ 

Remus se hâtait en se rendant vers la tour d'astronomie. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être ne retard pour « les révisions » que Miranda avait prévues. Remus savait ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête et il devait avouer qu'il appréciait cette idée. 

Une bonne chose n'arrivant jamais seule, il rentra en plein dans quelqu'un, renversant cette personne à terre. Il remarqua des cheveux roux et une insigne de préfète en chef puis sourit.

_ Lily ?

_ Remus ? 

_ Que diable fais-tu ici ? Dirent-ils en même temps pour ensuite se mettre à rire.

_ Je suis allée m'occuper du gâteau de Raven, expliqua-t-elle. Tu sais, pour la grande fête de demain soir.

_ Miranda et moi allons travailler ensemble sur nos diagrammes d'étoiles, dit Remus.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

_ Dans la tour d'astronomie ?

_ Oui. Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en se levant.

Il offrit sa main à Lily comme une princesse au bal et elle l'accepta.

_ Remus, Miranda n'est pas exactement innocente, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et elle déteste tout ce qui est engagement et relation sérieuse. Elle ne croit même pas en l'amour. Elle quitte l'Angleterre à la fin de l'année. Elle veut voyager à travers le monde, ou quelque chose dans ce style là, répondit Lily.

_ Lily, c'est exactement ce que je veux. Voyons, Lil, je ne peux pas avoir de relation concrète avec quelqu'un. Je ne dois laisser personne tomber amoureux de moi. Je suis un monstre, dit doucement Remus.

_ Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es le gars le plus doux que je connais et tu es comme un grand frère, Remus, dit-elle en laissant tomber ses livres et en l'enlaçant.

_ Lily, ce que Miranda veut, c'est exactement ce que je veux. Ne t'inquiète pas tant, petite sœur, conseilla-t-il. Les choses ne s'effondreront pas si tu prends une pause.

Il remarqua que les cheveux de la jeune fille, normalement maintenus dans une queue de cheval serrée, étaient libres et décoiffés. Remus nota qu'ils avaient poussé.

_ Remus, tout va bien. Sois juste prudent, l'avertit-elle.

_ Lily, qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle les toucha de la main.

_ Ca n'est pas trop laid, ça va aller ?

_ C'est super, dit Remus. Pourquoi les as-tu détachés ?

Lily essaya de trouver une excuse valable.

_ Mon élastique s'est cassé.

Elle avait oublié qu'elle était incapable de mentir à Remus.

_ Bien sur, dit-il. Qu'est-il arrivé, Lily ?

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Rien que tu ne doives savoir.

_ Alors, comment ta réunion de préfets s'est-elle déroulée ? A-t-elle été fertile en événements ?

_ Tout était normal, mentit-elle. 

Comment faisait-elle pour se mettre dans de telles situations ?

_ Quoi que tu dises, c'est toi la préfète en chef, dit-il avec indulgence. Je dois aller voir Miranda.

_ Vas-y. Au revoir, dit-elle en récupérant ses livres et en balançant son sac sur ses épaules.

_ Au revoir, répondit Remus en entrant dans la tour d'astronomie.

Il y fit quelque spas et trouva Miranda accoudée à la fenêtre, étudiant apparemment les étoiles. Il y avait des oreillers sur le sol dur. 

_ Eh ! Dit-il.

Miranda se retourna et il oublia comment respirer. Elle portait un haut assez court et une minijupe. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier ses jambes, d'habitude couvertes par l'uniforme de Poudlard, qui désormais le laissaient pantelant.

_ Eh, Remus, dit Miranda en souriant et en tortillant une de ses mèches blondes.

_ Alors, sur quoi as-tu besoin d'aide, exactement ? Demanda-t-il.

Miranda montra quelques étoiles qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier et Remus lui montra comment les représenter graphiquement.

_ Et toi, as-tu besoin que je t'aide ? Interrogea Miranda.

Il lui montra une étoile sur laquelle il ne pouvait pas travailler et elle lui montra comment faire. Il remarqua que lorsqu'elle se penchait vers le parchemin, son haut lui donnait une vue agréable sur ses seins.

_ Tu pourras penser à moi dès que tu verras une étoile comme ça, dit Miranda. 

_ Je peux penser à toi sans avoir besoin de regarder quelque chose, affirma Remus.

_ A quoi es-tu entrain de penser ? Demanda-t-elle d'une manière aguicheuse.

_ Je pense que tu essayes de me séduire.

_ Je pense que tu as raison, dit Miranda en déboutonnant la chemise de Remus.

Il prit ses mains et les écarta de son vêtement pour l'embrasser durement. 

_ Pourquoi avons-nous attendu si longtemps ? Demanda-t-il en grignotant son cou.

_ Mon Dieu, je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle. 

Leurs vêtements disparurent vite et Remus l'allongea sur les oreillers.

~ * ~

James survolait le terrain de Quidditch. Il adorait sentir le vent fouetter ses cheveux. Après le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec Lily, il s'était senti plus confus que jamais. Lily était belle. Elle était intelligente. Elle était indépendante. Elle était aussi têtue, réaliste, volontaire et tempétueuse. _Et innocente,_ se rappela-t-il. Il avait senti de la crainte lorsqu'elle l'avait repoussé.

James était habitué à avoir tout ce qu'il désirait. Il venait d'une riche famille de sorcier et les filles tombées toutes très facilement à ses pieds. Il était l'attrapeur et le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et était préfet en chef. Il se considérait comme un ami loyal et avaient les meilleurs amis au monde. Lily Evans, il le savait, le considérait comme un idiot arrogant.

Le mystère avec Lily, c'était que moins il voulait la désirer, plus il le faisait. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés, il avait été fasciné par ses lèvres gonflées, ses joues rougies et ses yeux assombris par le désir. Elle était séduisante et excitante, et le fait qu'elle ne se rende pas compte à qu'elle point elle était tentante la rendait, justement, encore plus tentante. James fit une feinte de Wronski pour se libérer un peu de toute cette pression. Il fit de nombreux loopings en s'envolant, pour essayer de se détendre.

L'image de Lily refusait de le quitter.

~*~

_ Regarde, Patmol, tu t'es trompé, déclara Peter en montrant le jeu d'échec.

_ C'est pas vrai ! Répondit Sirius. 

Il venait de battre Peter aux échecs, ce qui était un fait rare puisque Sirius n'avait aucun don pour ce jeu.

_ Si c'est vrai !

_ Non c'est pas vrai !

_ Si c'est vrai !

Cassandra Black, la sœur de Sirius qui était en cinquième année, murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu à : « bande d'idiots immatures ».

_ Non c'est pas vrai !

_ Si c'est vrai !

_ Vont-ils faire ça toute la nuit ? Chuchota Raven à Cassandra.

Elle finissait ses devoirs d'arithmancie.

_ Probablement, répondit Cassandra.

_ Non c'est pas vrai !

_ Si c'est vrai !

_ Non c'est pas vrai !

_ Si c'est vrai !

Sirius regarda fixement Peter, souleva ensuite ses poings jusqu'à son visage, plia ses bras et fit claquer ses coudes ensemble. 

_ Qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc ? Demanda Peter.

_ C'est une façon de laisser le dernier mot alors qu'en faite il ne le fait pas, expliqua Cassandra. J'ai crié la première fois qu'il a fait ça.

_ Oh, et pourquoi ? Questionna Raven.

_ Ce fut la première fois où je me rendis compte que j'étais plus cool que mon frère, dit Cassandra en partant vers son dortoir.

_ Je continue à dire que tu t'es trompé, répéta Peter alors que Sirius s'asseyait à côté de Raven sur le divan.

_ Non c'est pas vrai !

_ Si c'est vrai !

_ Non c'est pas vrai !

_ Si c'est vrai !

Raven gémit.

_ Maudis soient ils.

~*~

Lily arrivait en âge dans la salle commune, épuisée par sa course, lorsque Miranda descendit l'escalier qui menait à leur dortoir.

_ Lily ! J'allais te chercher ! Viens vite ! Cria Miranda.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Tu dois commencer à te préparer pour la fête, chuchota-t-elle.

_ Commencer à me préparer ? Miranda, il me reste deux heures et une tonne de travail à faire, déclara Lily.

_ Deux heures, c'est au minimum le temps qu'il me faudra pour te transformer en quelque chose qui ressemble à une femme, tigresse, dit Miranda.

_ Je n'ai personne à impressionner, plaida Lily.

_ Tu n'as personne à offenser, répondit Miranda en traînant Lily vers le haut de l'escalier.

_ Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Hurla Lily en montrant la robe jour posée sur son lit.

_ Et bien, Lily, j'ai décidé que toi, moi, Raven et les gars devrions être bien habillés. C'est le dernier anniversaire de Raven à Poudlard, tu sais, dit Miranda.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, rappela Lily.

_ Ah, ça ! S'exclama Miranda en clignant des cils innocemment. C'est la robe que tu porteras ce soir.

Lily s'en saisis.

_ Il n'y a pas assez de tissu là-dessus pour couvrir un enfant de cinq ans !

_ Lily, dit dangereusement Miranda, tu vas mettre cette robe.

_ Très bien, dit Lily en ronchonnant. 

Elle n'avait aucune envie de se battre et de toute façon, si cette tenue lui allait vraiment mal, elle pensait que Miranda la laisserait en changer.

_ Je peux aller me doucher toute seule ?

_ Oui, dit Miranda. Utilise ta salle de bain de préfète en chef.

Lily s'éloigna avec sa robe. 

_ Je te déteste déjà pour ça, Miranda Johson, murmura-t-elle en sortant.

_ Heureuse, Miranda alla choisir sa propre tenue.

~*~

_ Sirius, pourquoi ai-je les yeux bandés ? Demanda Raven tandis que Sirius la guidait dans le parc.

_ Tu verras, répondit-il.

Ils arrivèrent dans une roseraie que lui, Remus, Peter et James avaient découverte lors d'une de leurs excursions sous la pleine lune. Il avait ensorcelé des guirlandes lumineuses blanches, celles des Noël moldus, pour qu'elles restent dans les buissons. C'était assez beau, on aurait dit comme un jeu des rayons du soleil. Sirius avait installé un pique-nique au milieu du jardin.

Il ôta le bandeau des yeux bleus de Raven et l'observa lorsqu'elle contempla son travail, ravie.

_ Sirius Black, c'est… c'est… incroyable, étonnant, magnifique, chuchota-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est rien comparé à toi, répondit-il immédiatement. 

Il prit une de ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

_ Joyeux anniversaire Raven.

Le couple s'assit sur la couverture de pique-nique à carreaux rouges et Sirius se saisit d'une bouteille de champagne. Il fit sauter le bouchon de liège.

_ Du champagne ? Sirius, où l'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Au Trois Balais, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. 

Il s'empara de quelques fraises et les posa entre eux deux.

_ Du champagne et des fraises ? Juste pour mon anniversaire ? Questionna-t-elle.

_ Et bien, Raven, nous célébrons aussi autre chose, dit-il doucement.

_ Vraiment ? Quoi ?

_ Le fait que je suis complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux de toi, Raven Figg, dit-il.

_ Je t'aime tant, répondit-elle.

Sirius l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

_ T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point tu étais magnifique ce soir ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle était vraiment belle, dans sa robe blanche. Sirius aurait pu la regarder éternellement.

_ Pas depuis cinq bonnes minutes, répondit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau. Tu es merveilleux Sirius. Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi, je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie à t'aimer, dit-il.

_ Es-tu… ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Non, pas encore, mais bientôt mon amour, bientôt, répondit Sirius.

Il versa du champagne dans deux verres en cristal et lui tendit l'un d'entre eux.

_ A nous, trinqua Raven en regardant Sirius dans les yeux.

_ A nous, répéta-t-il alors que leurs verres s'entrechoquaient. 

~*~

Lily s'observait dans son miroir à pied. La robe ne cachait vraiment pas grand chose. Le décolleté descendait très bas, jusqu'à son nombril, dans une forme en V. L'arrière de la robe ne commençait qu'au niveau des omoplates, Lily était d'ailleurs reconnaissante que celles-ci soient couvertes, pour se finir plutôt haut sur les cuisses. Elle enfila des sandales rouges à hauts talons que Miranda avait magiquement fait rétrécir pour elle, ses pieds étant minuscules. Et enfin, elle eut aussi droit à une leçon de physique : lorsqu'elle était montée, l'ourlet de sa robe l'avait également fait. 

_ Ma puce, arrête de t'inquiéter. Tu as l'air super chaude ! Affirma son reflet dans le miroir.

_ Génial, gémit Lily en se sentant assez exposée.

Elle toucha la serviette qui maintenait ses boucles rousses toujours humides puis se décida à sortir quoiqu'il arrive et de laisser Miranda la coiffer et la maquiller. Elle murmura « Godiva », le mot de passe pour passer de sa salle de bain à son dortoir. Elle marcha gracieusement, ne sachant pas comment se déplacer avec des talons.

_ Waou, Lily, tu es stupéfiante ! Cria Jennifer Smythe lorsqu'elle entra.

Jennifer était une des autres filles qui partageaient le dortoir avec Lily, Raven et Miranda.

Miranda tourna autours de Lily, heureuse du résultat. 

_ Pas mal, tigresse. Je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux et de ton maquillage.

Miranda poussa Lily sur une chaise en face d'une coiffeuse et cette dernière se rendit compte que s'asseoir dans cette robe n'était pas une option possible. Miranda ôta la serviette qui maintenait ses cheveux et prononça un sort de séchage. Elle lui fit une demie queue tout en laissant quelques boucles s'échapper pour encadrer le visage de Lily. Miranda maquilla sur le teint de porcelaine de Lily et tourna la chaise pour qu'elle puisse se regarder dans le miroir.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! Je ressemble à une pute ! S'exclama Lily bien trop fort.

_ Lily, tu es incroyable, affirma Jennifer.

Miranda sourit.

_ Tu es fabuleuse, Lily.

Miranda, qui portait une robe noire vraiment très, très courte, enfila une paire de pantalons de la même couleur en déclarant que Lily était parfaite.

_ Allons-y maintenant. Nous devons nous cacher avant que Raven et Sirius n'arrivent, dit-elle en prenant son cadeau pour Raven.

Lily ainsi que Jennifer et sa meilleure amie Joanna, qui partageait également leur dortoir, suivirent Miranda vers l'escalier.

Lorsque Lily descendit, Remus émit un petit sifflement.

_ Lily, Waou ! S'exclama-t-il. Si j'étais ton père, je te dirais d'aller te changer.

La jeune fille lui accorda un sourire nerveux et se mit à genoux derrière un des divans. James, comme à son habitude, était allé à Pré-au-Lard et avait ramené assez de boissons pour rassasier tout le continent européen. Il y avait autant de bières au beurre que d'autres boissons et Lily était certaine qu'elles avaient toutes été alcoolisées, charmante attention de Peter. Lily sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un souffle chaud contre son oreille.

_ Petite fleur, tu es stupéfiante, chuchota James. 

Cette robe s'accrochait intimement à chaque courbe de son corps, ses yeux verts donnaient l'impression d'être encore plus grands, ses boucles rousses semblaient douces et soyeuses et les parties de son corps que le vêtement exposait étaient belles. 

Lily remarqua que les lumières de la salle commune s'éteignaient. _Génial,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle était dans une minuscule robe rouge, James Potter maintenait ses bras autour d'elle et la salle commine était complètement sombre. Même un idiot aurait pu savoir ce qui allait se passer.

_ Tu sens bon, chuchota James en embrassant le lobe de son oreille.

_ Cette idiote qui est censée être ma meilleure amie m'en a aspergé, murmura-t-elle.

James l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Puisque Lily ne protestait pas, il attarda ce baiser.

_ James, murmura-t-elle, Raven sera bientôt ici. Arrête. 

James l'embrassa encore plus passionnément et chuchota :

_ Je ne peux pas m'arrêter. J'ai besoin de toi, Lily.

La passion contenue dans ce baiser augmenta encore après la révélation de James. Il n'avait aucune intention de s'arrêter. Elle laissa la langue du jeune homme entrer dans sa bouche et lui fit l'amour avec la sienne. 

Lorsque les lumières de la salle commune s'allumèrent, elle s'écarta brusquement de lui et hurla « Surprise ! » avec toute sa maison, sauf un certain James Potter qui était actuellement trop choqué pour réagir. Les baisers de Lily avaient l'étrange habitude de lui provoquer cela.

~*~

Voila, un autre chapitre de terminer. J'avoue adorer le chapitre qui va suivre, le 5. Ce n'est pas mon préféré, mais il est vraiment génial. Je suis sure qu'il vous plaira. C'est fou tout ce qu'il peut se passer quand les boissons sont un peu trop alcoolisées…

Merci à tous les revieweurs, vous me faites tous vraiment plaisir, et à l'auteur aussi j'en suis persuadée.

Bisous.

Ange !


	5. Chapitre 5

S'évader

****

****

**Auteur :** Bella Black. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Remus, baguette en main, fit un mouvement du poignet et tous les meubles allèrent se placer dans les coins de la salle commune, qui furent pour l'occasion appelés «les secteurs de flirt ». Les gens commencèrent à bouger sur la piste de danse et Sirius et Raven furent le premier couple à se bécoter tout en dansant.

_ Tu danses avec moi ? Chuchota Miranda d'une manière aguichante à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Remus l'entraîna sur la piste et gémit lorsqu'elle appuya son corps contre le sien.

_ Avais-tu même besoin de le demander ?

James rechercha Lily dans la pièce pleine de monde et la trouva buvant un verre du punch spécial de Peter. Il remarqua également que plusieurs types avaient les yeux rivés sur elle, ce qui l'exaspéra au plus haut point. James marcha vers elle et lui prit son verre des mains.

_ Pourquoi diable fais-tu cela ? Cria-t-elle.

_ Parce que, ma puce, je tiens à danser avec toi et que je t'aimerais sobre, répondit-il. De plus, tu as besoin de tes deux mains pour danser.

_ Je ne danse pas ! Protesta-t-elle.

_ Et je suis le gars avec qui tu vas changer ça, Lily la tigresse. Je suis celui avec qui tu vas tout changer. 

James tira Lily avec force sur la piste de danse, de façon à ce qu'elle soit obliger de le suivre sous peine de tomber al tête la première.

_ Laisse-moi partir ! S'indigna-t-elle.

_ Non, répondit-il.

Un slow débuta et James mit les mains de Lily autour de son cou, en espérant qu'elle ne l'étranglerait pas. Il encercla fermement sa taille de ses bras. Lily essaya bien de se dégager, mais sa poigne était trop puissante. Elle se résigna donc au fait de devoir danser au moins tout un slow avec James et essaya d'apprécier ce moment. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et observa Sirius valser avec Raven ainsi que Remus et Miranda se balancer en rythme au bord de la piste.

_ Remus et Miranda vont bien ensemble, n'est ce pas ? Dit James en remarquant que Lily les observait.

_ Elle se sert de lui uniquement pour le sexe, dit-elle dédaigneusement.

_ Et il a l'air tellement vexé, rit-il. 

Il souleva une des mains qui était à sa taille, attrapa son menton et l'embrassa fermement sur les lèvres. Il fit ensuite glisser sa main d'une manière séduisante de sa joue à sa taille, en caressant un sein au passage. Sa langue explorait passionnément la bouche accueillante de la jeune fille. Lors de cette ardente exploration, le corps de Lily se détendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne ce qui était entrain de se passer et qu'elle s'écarte brusquement. 

_ Pourquoi diable as-tu fait ça ? Reprocha-t-elle.

_ Pour m'assurer que tous les mecs ayant le regard braqué sur toi sachent que tu es prise.

Et sur ce, James l'embrassa très vite et partit se chercher une boisson, la laissant s'emporter.

_ Cette… cette… cette…, bafouilla Lily.

_ Crasse indigne d'être un être humain, proposa Kimmy Larisa, une sixième année.

_ Pire, affirma Lily. C'est un tel… un tel…

_ Connard, soumit Kimmy. De qui parlons-nous ?

_ De Potter, répondit Lily d'un air menaçant.

_ Je ne comprends plus rien ! S'exclama Kimmy. Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble, surtout après ce baiser.

_ Il a dit que c'était pour s'assurer que tout le monde sache que j'étais prise, protesta Lily toujours sous le choc.

_ Et bien, tu l'es ?

_ Non ! Il n'y a rien du tout ! S'exclama Lily.

_ Ca, c'est toi qui le dit, dit Kimmy en partant jouer avec son singe favori, Marcel.

_ Il me faut un truc à boire, marmonna Lily. 

Elle se versa un verre de punch et le goûta. Il était vraiment très fort. En décrétant qu'elle aurait besoin de tous ses esprits pour rester loin de James, elle posa sa boisson et se renseigna sur l'heure. Raven recevrait ses cadeaux cinq minutes plus tard.

~*~

Lily, Raven et Miranda portaient toutes trois un bracelet de cheville en or blanc. A chaques anniversaires qu'elles fêtaient à Poudlard, l'une d'elle recevait un nouveau pendentif des deux autres. C'est Miranda qui avait eu l'idée de ces bracelets de cheville et ils demeuraient les biens les plus précieux des filles.

_ Raven ! C'est le moment des cadeaux ! L'appela Miranda.

Lily tenait une petite boîte, enveloppée par un papier doré. Commencer la distribution des cadeaux par le pendentif était devenu une tradition. 

_ J'arrive ! Hurla Raven en accourant vers ses amies.

_ Nous t'aimons, Raven, dirent ensemble Miranda et Lily en embrassant leur meilleure amie. 

Lily lui remit l'écrin, et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, Raven eut du mal à respirer sous le choc. Un petit cœur en rubis était déposé sur un lit de coton blanc. Gravé au milieu du bijou, il y avait un nom : « Sirius ».

_ Nous avons supposé que c'était ce nom là qui était inscrit dans ton cœur, dit doucement Lily. 

Raven attacha le pendentif à son bracelet.

_ C'est tellement beau, dit-elle en étreignant ses meilleures amies.

_ Ne pleure pas, puce, prévint Miranda lorsqu'une larme s'échappa de ses yeux bleus.

Lily effaça la larme et sourit.

_ Tu as encore un tas de cadeaux à ouvrir.

~*~

James but son troisième verre de punch à une vitesse record. Le taux d'alcool n'était pas beaucoup plus élevé que pour une bière au beurre, mais il ne supportait absolument pas l'alcool. Lily Evans l'avait tellement remuée qu'il ressentait le besoin de se saouler au maximum. Il se versa un autre verre et l'engloutit aussi vite.

~*~

_ James ? Putain de merde, tu es bourré, dit Sirius.

_ Je ne le suis pas ! Articula difficilement James. Cette rousse est vraiment canon.

_ C'est Lily, expliqua Sirius en essayant de forcer James à monter l'escalier.

_ Je sais. Un bon coup, celle-là. Elle serait géniale au pieu. 

_ Cornedrue, aide-moi et monte ton satané cul en haut de ces marches, avant que Lily ne te tue.

Remus rejoignit Sirius et James.

_ Cornedrue, mais à quoi as-tu bien pu penser ? Tu sais très bien que tu ne supportes pas l'alcool !

_ Lily, dit James.

_ Je crois ne jamais l'avoir vu aussi bourré, dit anxieusement James.

_ Il aura une gueule de bois d'enfer, mais je l'ai déjà vu en bien plus mauvais état, déclara Sirius. Aide-moi à le monter jusqu'au dortoir.

_ Cette rousse est trop bandante, dit James en titubant.

_ Nous allons avoir une longue nuit, prévint Remus.

~*~

Jennifer et Lydia Pearl, une autre septième année de Gryffondor, avaient déjà ramené de la nourriture dans le dortoir. Miranda avait monté un peu de punch. Le moment était venu de faire place à une nouvelle tradition d'anniversaire, celle que tout le monde adorait mais que Lily détestait. La discussion entre filles. Après chaque fête d'anniversaire, trois fois par an, les filles passaient la nuit à discuter ou à jouer à des jeux comme «action ou vérité » et d'autres nombreux dérivés.

Raven et Lily arrivèrent à l'étage et Raven s'étala sur le plancher à côté de Miranda. Jennifer et Lydia les rejoignirent et Lily ferma le cercle en ronchonnant.

_ Vous avez toutes étaient étonnantes. C'était probablement la meilleure de toutes les fêtes ! S'exclama Raven.

_ Merci, ma chère Raven, dit solennellement Miranda.

_ Vous avez toutes vu à quel point James était saoul ? Demanda Lydia.

_ C'était tellement drôle ! S'esclaffa Jennifer.

Lily renifla. 

_ Je vous ai vu vous embrasser, dit Lydia ses yeux pétillant de malice.

_ Lily et James se sont embrassés ? Hurla Miranda.

_ Tu étais trop occupée avec Remus pour le remarquer, dit Raven en riant sottement. Mais c'était un beau baiser.

_ Pratiquement passionné, ajouta Jennifer.

_ Je t'assure qu'il était largement passionné, insista Lydia.

_ Il ne l'était pas ! Cria Lily.

_ Nous le découvrirons demain, déclara Miranda. James est plutôt bavard quand il est ivre.

Sous l'influence de l'alcool, il était capable de révéler ses moindres secrets à une personne prête à l'écouter.

_ Stupide trou du cul, murmura Lily. Au moins moi je suis normale lorsque je suis saoule. 

Lily, lorsqu'elle était bourrée, perdait totalement la raison. A une fête après un match de Quidditch, elle avait pratiquement fait un strip-tease total en dansant sur une table.

_ Je me souviens de la fois où Lily était tellement beurrée qu'elle était sur le point de…

Le regard menaçant de Lily empêcha instantanément Miranda de terminer sa phrase.

_ Bon, c'est le moment des commérages, dit Jennifer avec impatience. Qui est avec qui ?

Elle lança un petit oreiller à Raven. La jeune fille l'attrapa et sourit.

_ Sirius.

_ C'était tellement évident, dit Miranda. 

Raven lança l'oreiller à Lydia.

_ Ernest Schmitt, un Poufsouffle de la même année que nous, dit Lydia en attrapant l'oreiller.

Elle le lança à Jennifer.

_ David Johnson, Serdaigle, septième année, dit-elle.

Elle jeta l'oreiller à Miranda qui l'attrapa et sourit diaboliquement.

_ Personne, claironna-t-elle.

_ Et en ce qui concerne Lupin ? Demanda Lydia.

_ C'est juste un ami… avec quelques avantages, déclara Miranda.

_ Mon Dieu, murmura Lily.

_ Petite fleur, c'est à ton tour, dit Miranda en lui lançant l'oreiller.

Lily l'attrapa et regarda fixement Miranda.

_ Personne, dit-elle fermement.

Lydia s'empara de l'oreiller.

_ Je sais ! S'exclama-t-elle très fort. Celui qui embrasse le mieux.

L'oreiller rouge fut jeté à Miranda, qui avait sans aucune hésitation la plus grande expérience dans la matière.

_ Remus, dit-elle.

_ Oh, vraiment ? Demanda Jennifer, les yeux larges. Il a des lèvres pleines, vraiment délicieuses.

_ Et il sait comment les utiliser, informa Miranda en envoyant l'oreiller à Jennifer.

_ Michel Peterson, décida-t-elle.

_ Ah, ce n'est pas le Serdaigle avec qui tu es sortie l'année dernière ? Demanda Raven.

Jennifer hocha la tête.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as avec ces rats de bibliothèques de Serdaigle ? Interrogea Lily en riant.

_ Ils sont tous vraiment mignons, protesta Jennifer en lançant l'oreiller à Lydia.

_ Pareil que Jen, dit Lydia. Il est stupéfiant.

Lily soupira.

_ Il a probablement appris tout ça dans un livre.

Lydia jeta un oreiller à Raven qui l'attrapa et sourit à nouveau.

_ Sirius.

_ Pff, fit Lily alors que Raven lui jetait l'oreiller de toutes ses forces.

Elle l'attrapa et gémit. Le garçon qui lui avait donné les meilleurs baisers était sans doute James, mais il était vraiment hors de question qu'elle l'avoue.

_ Amos Diggory, mentit-elle.

_ Pas James ? Questionna Raven. J'ai eu l'impression que tu étais vraiment transportée en l'embrassant.

_ C'est lui qui m'a embrassé ! Il a dit qu'il voulait s'assurer que tout le monde sache que j'étais prise, alors que je ne le suis pas ! C'est un sale bâtard, dit-elle. 

_ C'est tellement romantique, soupira Lydia.

_ Romantique ? James ? Répéta Lily choquée. Comment peux-tu seulement associer ces deux mots ?

_ Il est romantique, affirma Jennifer pensivement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il couche avec toi et qu'il te quitte. J'en ai déjà fait l'expérience.

_ Jen, c'est terrible ! Il saute sur tout ce qui a des seins ! S'exclama Lily.

_ Oui, il le fait, Lily la tigresse, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il pourrait changer, dit Raven.

_ Non, il ne peut pas. Je le déteste ! Dit-elle très fort.

_ Et c'est pourquoi nous avons toutes remarqué avec quelle brutalité tu l'as repoussé, dit Jennifer sarcastiquement. 

Lily chercha une réponse intelligente.

_ Fermez-la toutes, fut ce qu'elle trouva de mieux.

~*~

_ Cornedrue, mais de quoi es-tu entrain de parler ? Demanda Sirius.

James venait d'informer les garçons que Lily Evans savait comment utiliser ses lèvres, très bien même.

_ Toi et Lily ? S'exclama Remus.

_ Elle est bonne. Et sexy aussi. Mais elle n'est quand même rien qu'à moi, dit James toujours complètement ivre.

_ Evans te tuerait si elle t'entendait, déclara Remus.

Peter avait tellement bu qu'il s'était écroulé et Sirius était lui aussi assez pompette.

_ Cornedrue et petite fleur, commença-t-il à chantonner.

_ Ferme-la, Sirius, le réprimanda Remus.

_ Elle est chaude, gémit James.

_ Bon Dieu, murmura Remus. Tu la vois comme ça, James ?

_ Ouais, elle va être sacrément bonne à baiser, dit-il.

Il ne se rappellerait plus de cela le lendemain matin, Remus le savait.

_ Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Demanda doucement Remus.

_ Ouiiiiiiii, articula James difficilement.

~*~

J'ai été assez longue à poster ce chapitre, en réalité il était écrit depuis quelques jours déjà mais Hermichocos venant chez moi j'ai préféré attendre un peu avant de le mettre sur le site. Le prochain chapitre risque de tarder car lorsque l'on me met avec ma meilleure amie, je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à délirer. Donc ce sera des fics débiles ou rien, mon cerveau ne pourra pas fonctionner. Mais je jure que dès qu'elle partira, je traduirai pleins de chapitres à la chaîne pour me faire pardonner.

Merci beaucoup de vos reviews, c'est dingue de voir à quel point elles me font plaisir. 

Bisous à tous.

Ange !

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapitre 6

****

S'évader

Auteur : Bella Black. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Remus en avait le souffle coupé. James et Lily s'aimaient, et James, lui-même, n'était pas au courant. Il ne se souviendrait même pas de ses paroles le lendemain matin.

_ James, qu'aimes-tu en elle ? Demanda Remus.

_ Elle est fougueuse, intelligente et passionnée. Elle sait exactement de quelle manière me rendre complètement fou et elle n'est pas superficielle. Elle ressemble à un ange ou un truc du genre, enfin tu sais. Et quand je l'embrasse, quelque chose se passe, expliqua James.

__

Dieu soit loué, pensa Remus, _il ne se rappellera de rien demain._

A cause de l'alcool, James pouvait révéler des choses dont il ne se rendait même pas compte, et le principal effet secondaire de tout cela était qu'il ne s'en souvenait jamais.

_ Tu l'as embrassé ?

_ Une fois dans la tour d'astronomie, une autre fois après une réunion de préfets et à plusieurs reprises ce soir, répondit James.

_ Bon Dieu, Cornedrue, dit Sirius, tu as été très occupé.

Sirius venait de revenir de la salle de bain où il avait enfilé son pyjama.

_ Qui est cette fille ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Lily, déclara James.

_ Lily Evans ? Elle est belle mon vieux, approuva Sirius.

_ Et elle embrasse très bien, ajouta James.

_ Si elle t'entendait, Cornedrue, elle te tuerait, dit Remus.

_ Je veux la baiser, dit James

_ Et nous y revoilà, murmura Remus.

~*~

_ J'en ai une bonne. Qui a couché avec qui ? Questionna Lydia en jetant l'oreiller à Raven.

_ Seulement avec Sirius, dit Raven.

_ Vous l'avez fait ? S'écria Miranda. Quand ?

_ Cet été, répondit Raven.

_ Et tu ne nous as pas envoyé de hibou tout de suite après ? Raven, je suis choquée, dit Lily en riant.

_ Désolé, s'excusa Raven en jetant l'oreiller à Miranda, toujours médusée.

_ Hum, hum, ça va être intéressant, la taquina Lily.

_ Cette liste doit être longue, affirma Jennifer.

Miranda sourit.

_ Daniel Williams était le premier et après il y a eu Michael Peterson, Gregory Sanders, Henry Thompson et Remus. Je n'ai pas vraiment baisé avec autant de gars que le disent ces chiennes de Poufsouffle.

_ C'est sûr, la taquina Jennifer.

Miranda lui lança l'oreiller. 

_ Jeff Parker et David, avoua Jennifer en rougissant. Lydia, c'était ton idée, donc tu dois aussi vendre la mèche.

Lydia attrapa l'oreiller.

_ Michel Peterson, Robbie Donaldson et Ernest.

_ Au tour de Lily ! S'exclama Miranda.

Lydia jeta l'oreiller à Lily qui le regarda avec insistance.

_ Personne, répondit-elle fermement.

_ Tu te réserves pour James ? La taquina Miranda.

_ Ce n'est qu'un sale bâtard, murmura Lily.

_ Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà demandé de coucher avec lui ? Demanda Jennifer.

_ Je ne suis pas obligée de répondre, répondit Lily.

_ Oh si tu l'es, affirma Raven.

_ Alors ? Interrogea Lydia.

_ Vous ne me croirez pas si je ne vous dis pas cela, donc oui, répondit Lily. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais le faire !

_ Bien sûr, ajouta Lydia avec indulgence.

~*~

_ Patmol, à quel point es-tu défoncé ? Demanda Remus.

_ Je ne sais pas. C'est une question brillante, Lunard ! S'exclama Sirius.

_ J'ai besoin d'une potion de sommeil pour James. Penses-tu être capable d'aller la chercher ? Questionna Remus.

Sirius avait une paire de caleçons sur la tête et dansait dans toute la chambre.

_ Non, se dit Remus pour lui-même. Patmol, peux-tu rester ici avec James pendant que je vais chercher cette potion ?

Sirius venait de retirer la paire de caleçon et semblait désormais distrait par un objet brillant.

_ Putain de merde, Sirius ! S'écria Remus. Je pars demander aux filles cette satanée potion.

Remus quitta la pièce en scellant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

~*~

Remus frappa à la porte du dortoir des filles de septième année alors qu'il entendait des rires hystériques. Lily vint lui ouvrir, le visage rougi par l'hilarité.

_ Remus ?

_ Lily, as-tu une potion de sommeil ? Demanda-t-il sans détour. 

S'introduire sur le territoire féminin n'avait pas vraiment du être une bonne idée.

_ OK, surtout ne dit pas bonsoir. Pourquoi ? S'enquit-elle.

_ James est assez défoncé et je voudrais qu'il parte se coucher sans combattre. Tu le connais quand il est bourré, Lily, dit Remus.

Les yeux verts de Lily se rétrécirent. 

_ Tu n'essaierais pas de me faire chanter dans l'intention d'obtenir cette potion, n'est ce pas Remus ?

Il essaya de paraître innocent.

_ Lily, je ne ferai jamais ça.

_ Tu es bien ami avec James et Sirius ? Dit-elle d'un ton rogue.

_ Ca va, ça va. Tu marques un point. As-tu cette potion oui ou non ? Demanda-t-il en soupirant.

_ Elle est pour James, n'est ce pas ? Questionna Lily diaboliquement.

_ Ne l'empoisonne pas, Evans ! S'écria Remus.

_ Je ne ferai jamais quelque chose comme ça à James, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Elle entra dans le dortoir qui était totalement vide. Remus pouvait cependant entendre des rires bébêtes venant de la salle de bain. Lily prit deux fioles, ajouta une poudre dans l'une d'entre elles et les tendit à Remus.

_ La pourpre est pour James et la rose pour n'importe qui d'autre qui en aurait besoin.

_ Lily, qu'as-tu fait à celle-ci ? Demanda Remus.

_ Rien. J'y ai juste ajouté quelque chose qui ensoleillera la journée de James. Ca ne lui fera pas de mal, je te le promets, assura Lily en lui laissant les fioles.

_ Merci, petite rousse. Je te vois demain matin, dit-il en quittant le dortoir.

_ Bonne nuit, Remus, répondit Lily avec un énorme sourire.

~*~

La lumière du soleil s'immisça dans le dortoir des garçons, ce qui n'ennuya absolument pas James.

_ J'ai une de ces gueules de bois, gémit-il. Comment ai-je bu hier soir ?

_ Trop, dit Remus en sortant du lit. 

Il tendit une fiole à James.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda le jeune homme en la prenant.

_ Un remède contre les gueules de bois, expliqua Remus. Tu dois tout boire.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à James et se mit à rire comme un fou.

_ Quoi ? Demanda James.

Remus était incapable de répondre et désigna simplement un miroir. James se leva péniblement et fixa son reflet. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que ses cheveux étaient d'un jaune brillant.

_ Lunard, pourquoi diable mes cheveux sont-ils jaunes ? Hurla-t-il en réveillant ainsi Sirius et Peter.

_ A mon avis c'est une gentillesse de Lily Evans, dit Remus en donnant à Sirius et Peter un remède contre la gueule de bois.

_ Ne me dis pas que j'étais bourré au point de laisser Lily me teindre les cheveux.

_ Elle m'a donné une potion pour toi, pour que tu puisses aller te coucher. Tu m'as vraiment rendu malade.

_ Et tu m'as laissé la boire ? Traître. A quoi ressemblait-elle dans sa chemise de nuit ?

_ Elle ne porte pas de trucs dans le genre lingerie, Cornedrue.

James sourit en imaginant les délicieuses courbes du corps de Lily à peine enveloppées dans une chemise de nuit en dentelle. 

_ Journée à Pré-au-lard ! Hurla Peter en sortant du lit pour aller s'habiller.

Sirius le suivit en jetant un coup d'œil distrait à James, puis revint sur ses pas et explosa de rire devant l'allure de son ami.

_ Que diable vais-je en faire ? Murmura James en touchant ses cheveux.

~*~

_ Les filles, la soirée d'hier soir était tout simplement fabuleuse. La salle commune a été complètement saccagée et Mc Gonagall a essayé durant des heures d'interrompre la fête, déclara Lydia alors que les cinq filles de septième année de Gryffondor allaient prendre leur petit déjeuner. 

_ Et en plus, aujourd'hui nous allons à Pré-au-lard ! Dit Jennifer pleine d'entrain.

_ Je ne peux plus attendre pour voir Sirius, dit Raven rêveusement.

_ Il a probablement une bonne gueule de bois, dit Miranda en riant.

Lily éclata de rire.

_ Je ne peux plus attendre pour voir James.

~*~

James avait retrouvé une bouteille de teinture pour cheveux noirs des restes de ses guerres de sorts avec Lily (à cette époque il avait pris l'habitude de teindre ses cheveux en noir de jais au moins deux fois par semaine), et les résultats étaient tout à fait satisfaisant. Le jaune de ses cheveux n'était visible que lorsque ces derniers étaient directement exposés à la lumière du soleil.

_ J'ai faim, se plaignit Sirius.

_ C'est pourquoi nous allons prendre notre petit déjeuner, expliqua Remus.

__

Toujours une réponse à tout, pensa James.

_ Pourquoi est-ce aussi loin ? Gémit Peter.

Des gars de dix-sept ans essayant de se remettre d'une soirée bien arrosée ne sont pas des gens très agréables.

_ Petit-Jimmy, tes cheveux semblent exceptionnellement brillants aujourd'hui, le taquina Sirius.

_ Ils ont l'air légèrement ensoleillés sous certains angles, ajouta Remus.

_ Quel agréable jaune scintillant ! Termina Peter.

James se contenta de fixer ses amis d'un air furieux durant tout le chemin menant à la grande salle. Lorsqu'il y entra, la première chose qu'il entendit fut les rires hystériques de cinq filles et quelques "Lily, tu n'as pas fait ça !". Ses yeux couleur chocolat tombèrent droit dans les verts ahuris de Lily. Elle plissa du nez et se détourna. James remarqua la place vide à côté d'elle et s'assit promptement, décidant que des petites taquineries amélioreraient son humeur.

_ Bonne journée, petite fleur, dit-il vivement.

_ C'était le cas jusqu'à ce que tu te sois montré, bougonna-t-elle.

_ Oh, petite Lily, je suis blessé, dit-il de façon mélodramatique. 

Il fit tournoyer une boucle de cheveux roux maintenue par la queue de cheval de Lily.

Elle voulut l'ignorer et se servit donc un autre toast.

James chuchota à son oreille.

_ Regarde-les, Lily.

Il montra Sirius qui flirtait avec Raven et Miranda qui était assise sur les genoux de Remus. Lily sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer lorsque le souffle de James toucha son oreille. Elle se tourna alors que la bouche de James ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

_ Nos amis semblent tous s'être mis ensemble, dit-elle en essayant de d'orienter la conversation loin d'elle.

_ Et en ce qui nous concerne ? Demanda James.

Lily détourna sa tête de la sienne.

_ En ce qui concerne quoi ? Dit-elle. Tes cheveux ont l'air d'avoir été teints ce matin.

_ Grâce à toi, Lil, dit James en baillant. Il étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et en laissa un tomber autour de la taille de Lily. Elle se tourna et le regarda, étonnée, mais n'essaya pas d'enlever son bras. James lui adressa son célèbre sourire mais à son plus grand dépit, cela ne sembla pas l'affecter.

_ Je pense que tu aurais été splendide avec des cheveux jaunes, déclara Lily.

_ C'est vrai, je suis splendide dans n'importe quelle situation, carotte, dit-il en l'attirant vers lui.

Elle résista.

_ Espèce d'idiot égocentrique, dit Lily en essayant de s'éloigner de lui.

_ Et tu aimes ça, ma puce. Veux-tu aller baiser ? Chuchota James à son oreille. 

_ Pourquoi as-tu développé des pensées impliquant la chute de mes vêtements ?

_ Pourquoi fais-tu de gros efforts pour feindre ne pas vouloir que je te les enlève ?

_ Ne réponds pas à une question par une autre question. C'est grossier.

_ Désolé, ma chérie.

_ Lily, nous sommes prêtes ! Allons-y, dit Raven en s'éloignant de Sirius.

_ OK, répondit Lily, j'arrive.

James tira sur une autre boucle rousse.

_ Au revoir, petit chaperon rouge, dit-il en souriant tandis qu'elle mordillait la bouche qu'il avait tant envi d'embrasser.

~*~

_ Lily, cette robe est fabuleuse ! S'exclama Raven en regardant une magnifique robe bleu clair dans la nouvelle boutique parisienne de Pré-au-lard.

_ Elle est jolie, dit Lily, ennuyée. 

Elle détestait faire les boutiques, et plus particulièrement pour acheter des vêtements.

_ Essaye-la, conseilla Miranda.

_ Contente-toi d'acheter cette satanée chose. Tu as cette lueur dans les yeux. Tu vas l'acheter de toute façon, dit Lily.

_ Tu marques un point, dit Raven en examinant la robe de très près. Elle est belle.

_ Le prix est tout aussi beau, dit Lily en touchant la robe en soie.

_ Elle met parfaitement tes yeux en valeur, déclara Miranda, l'experte en shopping. Achète-la.

Raven prit sa bourse et alla voir la vendeuse. Elle acheta la robe.

_ Que diriez-vous d'une bière au beurre, les filles ? Demanda Miranda.

_ Ce serait le paradis, répondit Lily.

_ J'ai rendez-vous avec Sirius et tous les autres à deux heures. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas là-bas tout à l'heure ? Suggéra Raven.

_ Parce que je n'ai nullement le désir de parler à James, expliqua Lily.

_ En parlant de James et de désir, pourquoi ne couches-tu pas avec lui qu'on en finisse une bonne pour toute ? Demanda Miranda.

_ Quoi ? Hurla Lily alors qu'elles sortaient de la boutique.

_ Il a envi de toi, tu as envi de lui. La suite logique des choses serait le sexe, dit Raven.

_ Je n'ai pas envi de lui ! S'écria Lily.

_ C'est ça, et les baisers de Remus sont infects, répliqua Miranda en inspectant ses ongles.

_ James doit être un bon coup, reprit Raven. Le type parfait pour perdre ta virginité.

_ C'est James ! Se défendit Lily.

_ Oui, et toi tu es Lily, dit Miranda en riant.

_ Promets-moi que je serai demoiselle d'honneur à votre mariage, dit Raven.

_ Ce mariage n'aura jamais lieu ! S'exclama Lily haut et fort.

_ Honnêtement, Lil. Tu es une fille logique, donc exprimons-nous logiquement, dit Miranda. James est sexy, intelligent, désirable, populaire, puissant et magnifique. Une fille doit être capable de rivaliser avec lui en esprit, en apparence et en sexualité pour pouvoir le rendre heureux.

_ Alors pourquoi suggères-tu qu'il s'agisse de moi ? Demanda Lily.

_ Lily Evans ! Tu es en tout point son égal, dit Raven.

_ Non, je ne le suis pas, répondit doucement Lily. 

_ Pétunia n'est qu'une sale petite connasse, Lily. Tu es stupéfiante, affirma Raven en étreignant sa meilleure amie. 

Lily se raidit en se rendant compte qu'elle paraissait faible et s'éloigna brusquement de Raven.

_ Lily, tu sais qu'on peut tous avoir un petit moment de faiblesse de temps à autre, dit Miranda en l'enlaçant. 

Lily fit un petit sourire.

_ Allons chez Zonko ! Dit-elle haut et fort.

Elle ne pourrait jamais montrer sa détresse à quelqu'un.

Miranda sourit.

_ Seulement si tu promets d'admettre ce que tu penses vraiment de James Potter.

_ Je le déteste, répondit Lily.

_ Il semble que se soit le moment d'aller acheter plus de vêtements ! S'écria Raven.

_ Putain, murmura Lily.

~*~

_ Il est 14h01 et 32 secondes, Sirius. Où est-elle ? Se plaignit James.

Les quatre garçons attendaient Raven aux Trois Balais, Sirius ayant insisté pour ne pas commander jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrivée. 

_ Voit le bon côté des choses, James. Cela nous donne un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire avec nos nouveaux jouets, dit Remus en désignant les sacs remplis de produits de chez Zonko qui étaient posés au pied de la table.

_ J'ai quand même soif, bougonna James.

_ Tu n'auras pas à attendre plus longtemps, parce qu'elle est entrain de passer la porte ! S'exclama Sirius.

_ Sirius ! On nous regarde fixement, dit Raven alors que son petit ami l'embrassait sur la joue.

_ Je ne peux cesser de te regarder, pourquoi aurait-on plus de volonté que moi ? La taquina Sirius.

Lily et Miranda échangèrent un regard entendu et prirent place autour de la table.

_ Une bière au beurre pour chacun d'entre nous, commanda James lorsque Madame Rosmerta s'approcha de leur table.

_ Vous aurez tous cela dans une minute alors, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

_ Tu aurais pu dire "s'il te plaît" ! S'indigna Remus.

_ Oui papa, répondit James, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire général.

_ Espèce de bâtard insolent, dit Lily à James.

_ Mais bien sûr, Lily. Tu ne voudrais pas de moi si je n'étais pas comme ça, petit cœur, répondit James en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Je ne voudrais jamais de toi, déclara Lily.

Severus Rogue, un des êtres les plus chers au cœur de James, entra dans le bar.

_ Il y a des saletés qui ne devraient pas avoir le droit d'entrer ici, lança bien fort Severus lorsqu'il passa à côté de Lily.

_ Comme toi, Rogue ? Suggéra James.

_ Non, plutôt comme ces choses à ta table, Potter, répondit Rogue en montrant Lily et Miranda qui étaient toutes deux d'origine moldue.

James saisit sa baguette magique.

_ Chacune d'elles vaut mieux que ta maison entière.

_ Oh, oui. La petite sang de bourbe et la putain scolaire, dit Rogue en prenant lui aussi sa baguette. 

_ N'essaye même pas d'insulter l'une d'entre elles, prévint Remus en se levant. 

Il sortit sa baguette.

_ Les garçons ! Arrêtez ! S'écria Lily. Je peux me défendre seule !

_ Lily, laisse-nous nous occuper de ça. Il veut juste me rendre fou, dit James.

_ Laisse-moi faire, ordonna Lily d'un air menaçant.

Elle prit sa baguette magique, murmura une incantation et regarda Rogue voler jusqu'à la porte et dégringoler dans une flaque de boue.

_ C'était beau, Mlle Evans. Je donne un dix, la félicita Sirius.

Lily était trop occupée à regarder fixement James et Remus pour répondre. Ses yeux verts étaient emplis de fureur et elle se précipita vers la sortie.

_ Lily ! Hurla James.

_ Cornedrue, va la chercher, dit Remus.

James sortit à toute allure du bar. Il trouva rapidement l'empreinte de ses pieds dans la neige et courut pour la rattraper.

_ Lily, attends, dit-il en plaçant une main sur son épaule.

_ Dégage, Potter ! Je n'ai besoin ni de toi ni de personne pour me sauver ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ Lily, je n'allais tout de même pas rester tranquillement assis en laissant cet idiot t'insulter ! Se défendit-il.

_ Je m'en serais occupée, répondit Lily.

Elle se tourna vers James et le regarda dans les yeux, sa colère augmentant à vue d'œil.

_ Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque que je ne laisse personne m'insulter !

_ Je sais, Lily, mais je ne pouvais pas rester là à écouter cet enculé te balancer pleins de conneries à la figure plus longtemps !

_ Il m'a insulté. Pas toi, James. Moi !

_ Justement ! Pourquoi diable crois-tu que j'étais à ce point hors de moi, Lily ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, James. J'en ai assez de tes petits jeux !

_ Tu penses que c'est un jeu ? Demanda James.

Il toucha sa joue et Lily essaya de ne pas se laisser aimer l'impression de sa main sur sa peau. 

_ Je ne sais plus, James. Arrête, je ne peux pas penser quand tu fais ça, dit Lily alors que la main de James caressait son visage.

_ Lily, par quelle merde tout cela est-il arrivé ? J'ai besoin de toi, admit-il, je dois te protéger.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'un héros dans ma vie, James ! S'écria Lily, furieuse.

_ Nous avons tous besoin de quelqu'un pour nous aider de temps à autre, même toi, dit James en plaçant ses mains autour de sa fine taille. 

Il pouvait sentir son corps trembler, même à travers son pull. James pencha la tête et appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes, voulant embrasser la fureur dans ses yeux verts. Lily ne rompit pas le baiser, sûrement pas quand il était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Et quand sa langue lui pria d'ouvrir la bouche, elle le fit sans aucun regret, de même qu'elle céda aux sentiments qui la rattrapaient tandis que les mains de James exploraient son corps et sa langue dansait avec la sienne. 

~*~

Je sais, j'ai mis un temps fou pour poster ce chapitre, je m'en excuse, mais ma meilleure amie était chez moi et elle m'a pris tout mon temps. Tout est de sa faute. Plaignez-vous à Hermichocos AKA J… G…. qui habite à ……

Ce chapitre je le trouve moyen, mais le prochain, je l'adore ! Il est mieux que le cinq vous allez voir. Franchement, le chapitre 7 c'est de l'or. 

Merci à tous les revieweurs, vous m'avez vraiment fait très plaisir. 

Gros bisous.

Ange !  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapitre 7

S'évader

****

****

**Auteur :** Bella Black. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

_ Sirius, laisse-moi aller chercher Lily avant qu'elle ne tue James, protesta Raven alors que Sirius la tenait par la taille.

_ Laisse James se réconcilier avec la tornade, insista Sirius.

_ Il ne fait pas parti de ses amis, souligna Raven. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié elle le détestait.

_ Les choses changent, Raven, dit Remus.

_ Je serai le témoin à leur mariage ! Déclara Sirius.

_ Quoi ? S'exclama Peter.

_ Deuxième année, la seconde guerre de blagues. James cherchait un moyen de se venger de Lily et il m'est venu à l'idée qu'ils seraient parfaits ensemble. J'ai déclaré séante tenante que je serai le témoin à leur mariage, expliqua Sirius.

_ Et j'ai dit que s'ils étaient trop stupides pour se marier d'eux-mêmes je le ferais pour eux, rappela Remus en riant.

_ Peut-être, j'ai la conviction qu'il ne pourra pas y avoir de mariage. Lily est tellement en colère qu'elle pourrait être en ce moment même entrain de tuer James, dit Miranda.

_ Attends. Laisse-les se débrouiller tout seul, et si ça ne marche pas nous les enfermerons ensemble dans une de leurs salles de bains, suggéra Sirius.

_ C'est une bonne idée, Sirius, dit sarcastiquement Peter.

_ En réalité, cela pourrait marcher, dit Miranda pensivement.

_ C'était une plaisanterie, expliqua Sirius.

_ Ils sont partis depuis presque vingt minutes, dit Raven.

_ Je pense qu'il flirte, affirma Remus.

_ Moi aussi, compléta Peter.

_ Qui veut aller les chercher ? Demanda Miranda alors que ses yeux se mettaient à pétiller.

_ Ils reviendront, dit Remus en embrassant Miranda sur la joue. Tôt ou tard.

~*~

_ Waou, chuchota James alors que le baiser prenait fin. Faisons-le encore, suggéra-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Il appuya de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Lily et, au beau milieu d'une allée des plus fréquentées de Pré-au-lard, glissa une main sous son pull, savourant le sentiment de sa peau contre le bout de ses doigts. Il quitta sa bouche et l'embrassa le long de sa clavicule, recula ensuite vers son cou pour enfin laisser sa langue tourbillonner autour de son oreille. Il embrassa encore ses lèvres, doucement.

_ Trouve toi une putain de chambre, Potter, vociféra Rogue.

James se recula brusquement du corps de Lily et regarda fixement Rogue. Il se mit devant Lily, voulant la protéger.

_ Pousse-toi, James, dit-elle doucement mais fermement sans aucune trace de crainte dans la voix. James se déplaça.

_ Et bien, et bien, et bien, dit Rogue, un Potter et une sang de bourbe. Elle est très attirante, Potty, mais son sang me dégoûte.

Les yeux verts de Lily s'élargirent sous le cou de la fureur. James mit un bras autour de son épaule pour qu'elle se retienne.

_ Il n'en vaut pas la peine, Lily.

Lily saisit sa baguette magique, en même temps que Rogue.

_ Ne m'insulte pas, Rogue, menaça Lily.

_ Ou bien quoi, Lily ? Tu diras à ton pathétique petit ami de venir m'attaquer ? Demanda Rogue.

_ Ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! S'écria Lily. Et c'est moi qui t'attaquerais !

James n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Non seulement elle était magnifique, une vraie déesse de la beauté, rayonnante à cause de ses baisers, mais en plus elle avait assez de courage pour faire passer Gryffondor lui-même pour un lâche.

_ Oh, je suis effrayé. Une petite sang de bourbe m'attaque, se moqua Rogue. 

_Tu devrais l'être,_ pensa James.

Il savait ce que devait endurer la victime du caractère infâme de Lily mieux que quiconque à Poudlard. Lily dirigea sa baguette magique vers Rogue, lui lança un Expelliarmus, prit sa baguette, le fit flotter, teint ses cheveux en pourpre brillant, décora ses robes noires avec des petites fleurs lavandes et le fit chanter à pleins poumons. Elle se retourna et partit, Rogue toujours dans les airs. James lui courut après et saisit sa main.

_ Tigresse, voilà qui était étonnant, dit-il en embrassant sa main. 

Lily la retira brusquement.

_ Je t'avais dit que je pouvais m'occuper de moi toute seule, lui dit-elle en jubilant.

_ Lily, je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure. Tu avais raison et j'avais tort, dit-il doucement en lui caressant de nouveau la main.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la difficulté qu'il avait eu pour pouvoir dire cela. S'excuser n'était pas dans sa nature et faire des excuses à Lily Evans était une chose qu'il avait une fois juré de ne jamais faire.

_ Tu n'as aucune idée du plaisir que c'est de t'entendre dire cela, dit-elle avec une lueur malveillante dans le regard.

Elle ouvrit la porte des Trois Balais et y entra, suivit de près par James.

Il se pencha vers elle, posa ses mains sur l'arrière de sa taille et murmura à son oreille :

_ Je pourrais faire d'autres choses qui te donneraient du plaisir.

Lily se dégagea de sa poigne et essaya d'ignorer le fait qu'elle allait parfaitement dans ses bras. James sourit à ses amis qui faisaient de frénétiques gestes de la main pour que lui et Lily viennent s'asseoir à la table. Ses bras semblaient être parfaits pour tenir le corps courbé de Lily.

_ Lily Pot… Evans et James Potter, ramenez vos culs ici ! Hurla Sirius.

Les deux interpellés se hâtèrent tandis que les gens commençaient à les regarder.

_ Bière au beurre ? Demanda Miranda en leur tendant une chope à chacun.

_ Bon Dieu oui, dit Lily en prenant la chope.

_ D'accord, dit James.

La jambe de Lily frôlait la sienne et il avait un peu de mal à penser correctement.

~*~

James essuya la sueur présente sur son sourcil tout en regardant les poursuiveurs de son équipe exécuter une nouvelle figure d'attaque. Ils étaient parfaitement synchronisés et il était sûr que cela marcherait contre les Serpentard avec lesquels ils joueraient le lendemain, dimanche.

_ Bien, essayez maintenant de vous échangez les cognards, ordonna James aux deux batteurs, Jason Peters, un garçon de quatrième année et le petit frère d'Amos Diggory, Alex. 

Les deux jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent et perturbèrent les poursuiveurs avec les cognards. James sourit en voyant que cela n'empêchait pas les poursuiveurs de marquer même s'il leur avait fallut un peu plus temps.

_ Très bien, maintenant ajoutons un gardien, proposa James.

Le gardien de l'équipe, Hope Daniels, un cinquième année, se plaça devant les buts. Hope était un excellent gardien et si les poursuiveurs arrivaient à envoyer le souaffle dans un des cercles, James saurait que cette formation serait celle à employer. Au bout de deux essais, ils arrivèrent à marquer des points.

_ Tout le monde me rejoint pour une mise au point ! Hurla James.

L'équipe entière vola jusqu'au centre du terrain, Jason et Alex portant les cognards.

_ J'aime beaucoup cette nouvelle figure, commença James. Elle a vraiment l'air de bien marcher et j'aime le fait qu'elle laisse un poursuiveur libre pour récupérer le souaffle s'il échappait à quelqu'un. En plus elle est assez agressive, ce qui est parfait pour jouer contre les Serpentard. Ils ne s'attendent pas à cette technique de jeu, ils pensent que tout le monde à peur de répondre à leurs attaques. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle sera trop prévisible si elle est employée plus d'une fois, mais elle nous assurera au moins un but. Faites donc attention à cela. Des questions ?

Kimmy Larisa, une poursuiveuse de cinquième année, leva la main.

_ Kimmy ? Questionna James.

_ J'ai peur que les Serpentard se vengent en retour, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Tu dois faire face à tes peurs, déclara James. Si tu as le vertige, monte sur la plus haute des tours. Si tu as peur des insectes… adoptes-en un.

L'équipe applaudit.

_ S'il vous plaît, ne m'applaudissez pas, donnez-moi juste de l'argent, dit James en faisant un clin d'œil. Très bien, que les poursuiveurs s'entraînent encore un peu avec Hope. Il faut que notre technique soit parfaitement au point pour pouvoir gagner demain. Je veux parler un peu avec les batteurs, pour qu'ils fassent des exercices sur cible. Quand se sera terminé, nous jouerons. C'est bon ?

_ Ouais, répondit l'équipe en chœur.

Les poursuiveurs et Hope s'envolèrent laissant James avec Jason et Alex.

_ Les Serpentard sont connus pour leur agressivité, dit James.

_ Nous n'avions pas remarqué, répondit sarcastiquement Jason.

_ Pour qu'aucun de nous ne sorte blesser de tout cela, il nous faut deux batteurs très agressifs qui n'aient pas peur de répondre coup par coup aux Serpentard, expliqua James.

_ Bien, et où trouverons-nous de tels batteurs ? Demanda Alex.

_ Très drôle, Alex.

James regarda ses deux batteurs.

_ Vous y arriverez. Rappelez-vous ce que je viens de vous dire et allez vous entraîner. 

_ Oui, monsieur. Tout de suite, monsieur, dirent-ils en s'envolant et en partant en direction des cibles.

Le reste de l'entraînement se déroula sans encombre et James laissa son équipe partir légèrement plus tôt, après qu'elle lui ait promis d'être à l'heure au match du lendemain. 

Il vola un peu autour du terrain pour se détendre. Etait-ce possible que Lily Evans deviennent de plus en plus belle à chaque seconde ? Etait-ce possible pour lui de la désirer encore plus ? Elle avait prouvé son courage un peu plus tôt et cette vision l'avait excité à le rendre fou. C'était de la folie. Cela devrait être illégal pour les filles qui le détestaient d'être à ce point attirantes. James mit une main dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés et gémit. Il ajusta ses lunettes et décida qu'une douche froide lui ferait du bien.

~*~

Lily était assise sur son lit pour faire son devoir de runes antiques quand Remus entra.

_ C'est le dortoir des filles, Remus, dit Lily sans le regarder.

_ Je voulais te parler, expliqua Remus en s'asseyant sur le grand lit de Lily.

_ En ce qui concerne ? Demanda-t-elle en soufflant sur son devoir pour faire sécher l'encre.

_ La pleine lune de demain soir, répondit Remus. Si Miranda demande où je suis, dit lui que je rends visite à ma mère qui est malade.

_ Remus Lupin ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne lui en aies pas encore parlé ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ Ecoute Lily, je ne lui dirai pas, peu importe ce que tu feras, prévint Remus froidement.

_ Trou du cul.

_ Merci, Lily.

_ Je lui dirais si je ne t'avais pas promis de garder le secret, bougonna-t-elle.

_ Et tu tiens toujours tes promesses.

_ Toujours. C'est une question de principes, Lupin. Tu le sais.

_ Je ne vais pas lui dire. Elle n'a pas mérité de vivre en sachant cela.

_ Miranda ne s'en souciera pas, Remus. Elle baisera toujours avec toi, affirma Lily.

_ Lily, je suis avec elle uniquement pour le sexe. C'est tout. Elle n'a rien à connaître de moi ou de mes problèmes. Elle ne doit pas savoir ce que mes amis ont fait pour moi. Elle ne doit pas avoir à garder le secret, avoir ce poids sur ses épaules. Je ne l'aurais dit à personne si toi, James, Sirius et Peter ne l'aviez pas deviné.

_ Remus, nous nous faisons du souci pour toi. Nous aimons savoir.

_ S'il te plaît, Lily, ne fais pas ça. Dis juste à Miranda que je suis chez ma mère malade, ok ?

_ Très bien, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec toi. Maintenant vas-y. Tu as besoin de te reposer et moi je dois finir ce satané devoir, dit Lily.

_ Merci Lily, dit Remus avec reconnaissance. 

_ De rien Remus, soupira-t-elle. 

Elle rouvrit son manuel et plongea sa plume dans un pot d'encre. Elle recommença à écrire et gémit en se rendant compte que son encre toujours humide avait fait des taches. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et ne se donna pas la peine de relever la tête de nouveau, pensa qu'il s'agissait une nouvelle fois de Remus.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore Remus ? Demanda-t-elle en repliant son essai et en essayant de nettoyer la bavure d'encre.

_ Je ne suis pas Remus, répondit James Potter, fraîchement sorti de la douche qui suivait son entraînement de Quidditch.

_ Que diable fais-tu ici, Potter ? C'est un dortoir de filles, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. 

Ce qui l'avait blessé, c'était qu'elle avait en fait été heureuse en constatant que c'était James, et non Remus, qui venait d'entrer dans son dortoir.

_ Bien, ma puce, j'ai juste pensé que je devrais te rappeler que nous avions une réunion avec Dumbledore dans quinze minutes, expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

_ Merde ! S'exclama Lily en éclaboussant son devoir d'encre. J'avais complètement oublié !

_ Je savais que tu le ferais, dit James en mettant à part l'encre et la plume de Lily. Tu pourrais essayer d'en faire un peu moins pour une fois, ma chérie.

_ Je ne suis pas ta chérie ! S'exclama Lily en se levant. 

Elle murmura une incantation qui enleva l'encre qui tachait son devoir et le remit dans le pot.

James observa son corps et remarqua les cercles fins sous ses yeux, qui faisaient comme des taches d'encre sur sa peau crémeuse. Des boucles rousses s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval et ses yeux couleur d'émeraude brillaient à cause de larmes contenues. James vit que le regard de Lily s'attardait sur un morceau de papier couvert d'une écriture qu'il ne connaissait pas et ses yeux devinrent tristes.

_ Lily, qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en montrant le papier. 

Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et s'endurcit immédiatement. 

_ Rien, dit-elle d'un ton rogue en le prenant et en le jetant plus loin.

James eut le temps de voir quatre mots détestables griffonnés à la fin de la lettre : «Ta sœur à contrecoeur, Pétunia».  Il regarda la jeune fille qui se trouvait debout devant ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, elle essayait de paraître provocante et forte, mais elle était extrêmement fragile. Il détailla son petit corps et estima qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Il voyait la vraie Lily, celle que personne ni même ses amis les plus proches ne pourraient jamais voir.  

_ Allez Lily, allons voir Dumbledore, dit-il en ignorant avec bonté les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

_ Ne me dis pas quoi faire, répondit-elle en retrouvant son masque de force.

James sourit. Lily Evans ne reconnaîtrait jamais sa faiblesse.

~*~

_ Miss Evans, Mr Potter, c'est splendide, dit Dumbledore en acceptant les plans que James et Lily avaient pour les septièmes années. 

_ Merci, monsieur le directeur, dit Lily en souriant.

_ Bien, cela conclut notre réunion. Bonne chance pour le match de demain, Mr Potter, dit gaiement Dumbledore.

_ Merci, répondit James en inclinant la tête.

_ Passez une bonne nuit, souhaita le directeur.

_ Bonne nuit, répondirent James et Lily en chœur en quittant le bureau.

_ Lil, que fais-tu ce soir ? Demanda James d'une manière suggestive. 

_ Rien avec toi, répondit-elle.

_ Tu n'en sais rien, fit James avec un clin d'œil.

_ Je vais aller prendre une douche maintenant, dit-elle. Bien sûr tu ne peux pas venir.

_ C'est ce que tu crois, répondit James en essayant de ne pas imaginer Lily nue.

_ Crois-moi, je ne te laisserai pas faire.

_ C'est ce que tu crois.

~*~

Lily sortit de la douche après avoir réussi d'échapper à James. Elle enroula une serviette blanche autour d'elle et jura lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ayant été tellement préoccupée par James, elle en avait oublié ses vêtements. Elle alla jusqu'à son dortoir pour y trouver une note qu'elle lut.

_Petite fleur,_

_Sirius et moi utilisons le dortoir. Lydia et Jen sont parties dormir avec des gars de sixièmes années et Miranda est aussi occupée. Sois un ange et va dormir dans ta chambre de préfète ce soir._

_Je t'adore,_

_Raven__._

Lily gémit. Elle avait une chambre adjacente au salon des préfets en chef mais voulait continuer à vivre dans son dortoir avec ses amies. Cependant, elle n'avait toujours pas de vêtements. Elle décida d'utiliser le passage de James qui menait au dortoir des garçons et de prendre un tee-shirt et un caleçon à Remus. Lily passa donc de son dortoir à celui de James par le passage rarement employé qui connectait les deux pièces. Lorsqu'elle  arriva, ce ne fut que pour trouver James visiblement déconcerté tenant un morceau de parchemin.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Evans ? Demanda-t-il nonchalamment en relisant le parchemin.

Lorsqu'il leva la tête il resta muet à la vue de Lily Evans simplement vêtue d'une serviette blanche.

_ J'essaye d'aller jusqu'à ton dortoir pour voler quelques vêtements. Le mien est occupé, répondit Lily. 

James lui lança le parchemin. Lily l'attrapa et le lut.

_Cornedrue__,_

_Miranda et moi utilisons le dortoir avant que je ne doive partir voir ma mère malade. Sirius est dans le dortoir des filles et Peter est lui aussi occupé. Va dans ta chambre de préfet ce soir._

_Merci mon pote, _

_Lunard__._

_ Merde ! S'exclama Lily. J'ai besoin de vêtements !

_ Je dois avoir quelques trucs qui traînent dans le coin, dit James en lui lançant une paire de caleçon et un sweat à capuche.

_ Je ne veux pas vraiment porter tes vêtements, répliqua Lily.

_ Je suppose donc que tu dormiras nue, dit James en faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Est-ce que tu ne penses qu'à cela ? Demanda Lily avec exaspération.

_ Je suis un mâle. C'est dans mes gènes, expliqua James.

_ Je vais mettre ça, bougonna Lily.

Elle sortit brusquement par le passage mais pour ne trouver qu'un troisième parchemin, remplit à la va-vite par l'écriture de Peter.

_Lily,_

_Mon dortoir est légèrement occupé, donc je dors dans ta chambre._

_Merci,_

_Peter._

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hurla Lily.

Elle ôta sa serviette et enfila le caleçon à motif écossais et le sweat de James. Grincheuse, elle retourna dans le salon de James s'attendant à ce qu'il trouve une solution elle était bien trop énervée pour y réfléchir.

~*~

Miranda, Sirius, Raven et Remus jubilaient.

_ Non seulement nous allons tous pouvoir nous amuser ce soir, dit Sirius, mais en plus Lily et James finiront enfin par se mettre ensemble !

_ C'est un plan formidable, le félicita Raven.

_ Je sais, admis Sirius.

Lui et Raven prirent congé des deux autres et partirant vers leur dortoir.

~*~

Lily entra en trombe dans le salon de James et lui mit le parchemin entre les mains. Il le lut et la regarda.

_ Que sommes-nous censés faire ? Demanda James.

Il était étrange de voir à quel point Lily pouvait rendre son sweat trop grand et son caleçon aussi excitants. 

_ Je ne sais pas ! S'écria Lily. Je voulais juste prendre une douche et finir ce devoir qui est dans mon dortoir. J'ai pleins de choses à faire et partout où je mets les pieds quelqu'un dort ou baise !

_ Ma chérie, tout va bien. Il n'arrivera rien de catastrophique si tu te détends juste un peu, dit James pour la calmer en caressant ses bras d'une manière rassurante.

_ C'est ce que tu crois, répondit Liy.

James fit la seule chose qui pouvait lui venir à l'esprit alors que Lily semblait si sexy. Il l'embrassa fermement. Les genoux de la jeune fille flanchèrent et il la guida jusqu'au grand et somptueux lit. Lorsqu'ils y tombèrent, James au-dessus de Lily, il s'écarta brusquement, ce qui la fit protester. 

_ Tu es sûre ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, répondit-elle en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

~*~

Voici le chapitre 7. Personnellement je l'adore, la machination de leurs amis et parfaite.

Je vous prévient, le chapitre huit sera très court et entièrement R. L'auteur a écrit ce chapitre de façon à ce qu'on puisse le passer sans rater un détail de l'histoire. Vous êtes donc prévenus.

Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, ils me vont droit au cœur.

Ange ! 

   
  
  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapitre 8

S'évader

****

****

**Auteur :** Bella Black. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Attention :** Ce chapitre est R. Il ne comporte qu'une seule scène et demeure complètement indépendant. Vous pouvez très bien le sauter, il ne vous manquera absolument rien pour lire la suite.

~*~

James glissa une main sous le sweat de Lily et, à son plus grand plaisir, découvrit qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge. Il caressa son sein, faisant remonter le sweat de son autre main. Il l'ôta de son corps aux courbes délicieuses et le jeta à terre. Doucement, il retira le caleçon de Lily et le mit également de côté. Elle le regarda, apeurée face à la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir en voyant son corps.

_ Lily, tu es belle, dit James en la caressant et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de nuit.

_ Tu dis toujours que je suis minuscule, insista Lily.

Personne ne lui avait encore jamais dit qu'elle était belle.

_ Parfaite, dit James en l'embrassant sur la bouche. Absolument parfaite.

James suça l'oreille de Lily et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il descendit et embrassa son cou, laissant ses lèvres se reposées là où le pouls de la jeune fille battait rapidement. Il l'embrassa de la clavicule à la poitrine, laissant une traînée humide. Il mit sa tête au niveau de ses seins et embrassa un mamelon. Il fit ensuite tourbillonner sa langue autour du morceau de chair qui se mit à durcir, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Il prit le bout du mamelon dans sa bouche et le suça durement. Il s'occupa de l'autre sein avec le même traitement amoureux. Lily gémit. Ce que James faisait à son corps était céleste et stupéfiant. Elle ne savait pas que le sexe ressemblait à cela.  

James embrassa de nouveau la bouche de Lily, leurs langues dansant ensemble. Il caressa la langue de Lily avec la sienne et appuya sa dureté masculine contre ses douces courbes féminines. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps musclé et retira son tee-shirt pour le jeter à terre. Elle laissa ses mains explorer ses cheveux noirs emmêlés pour jouer avec ses douces mèches. 

James baissa une de ses mains et, timidement, toucha le fin duvet roux qui recouvrait l'intimité de Lily. Il glissa un doigt dans son ouverture moite et la trouva érotiquement chaude et humide. Il mit encore deux doigts en elle et commença à faire des va et vient, tout en utilisant son pouce pour frotter le clitoris de la jeune fille d'un mouvement circulaire. Lily se raidit, frissonna et se détendit, la bouche de James toujours collée à la sienne.

James se pencha et embrassa sa féminité, faisant entrer sa langue en elle. Il ôta son jean et son caleçon et Lily haleta de surprise. Timidement, elle toucha son érection. Il lui prit la main et lui montra comment le caresser. La douce main de Lily sur lui le rendait fou. 

_ Lily, gémit-il. 

Il enleva la main de la jeune fille et se coucha doucement sur elle.

_ S'il te plaît, implora Lily d'une voix emplie d'excitation.

_ Prends-tu la potion de contraception ? Demanda James.

_ Oui, répondit-elle.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement, tandis qu'il entrait en elle. Lily renonça librement et sans aucun regret à son innocence, et quand ils vinrent ensemble, elle se rendit compte que c'était le plus merveilleux sentiment au monde.

~*~

Très bien, le voici terminé. Je rentre mercredi de vacances donc je pourrais vous poster les autres chapitres beaucoup plus vite que celui-ci et le précédent. 

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je souhaite également ne recevoir aucune plainte, ayant prévenue tout le monde plusieurs fois.

Un énorme merci à tous les revieweurs. Vos encouragements et vos compliments me rendent extrêmement heureuse.

Ange !

  
  



	9. Chapitre 9

****

S'évader

Auteur : Bella Black. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

~*~

La lumière du jour s'infiltra par la fenêtre, réveillant un James plus que détendu. Pour une raison étrange, il avait extrêmement bien dormi, et lorsqu'il vit la belle au bois dormant près de lui, il sut qu'il pourrait rester avec Lily durant sa vie entière. Elle était sans aucun doute la passion faite femme. Il observa le mur de sa chambre pour vérifier l'heure. Il était neuf heures et il devait prendre son déjeuner à dix heures pour être à son match de Quidditch à dix heures trente. Lily renifla contre lui et il s'écarta, descendant sa bouche près de la sienne.

_ Lil, nous devons nous lever, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.

_ Hum, répondit-elle en embrassant James d'un air fatigué.

_ Bébé, il est neuf heures, dit-il doucement en grignotant la lèvre inférieure de Lily.

_ Et alors ? Murmura-t-elle toujours à moitié endormie.

_ J'ai un match de Quidditch, expliqua-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle se cambra contre le corps de James et se colla à lui, l'excitant comme un fou.

_ Lil, protesta-t-il faiblement. Il est neuf heures.

Les yeux verts de Lily, voilés par le sommeil, s'élargirent.

_ Du matin ? S'écria-t-elle.

James sourit.

_ Oui.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai tellement de choses à faire ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle sortit gracieusement du lit, se jeta sur le caleçon et le sweat de James, l'embrassa et sortit à toute allure de la pièce.

_ Waou, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Elle est magnifique même lorsqu'elle me quitte.

~*~

Lily courut jusqu'à son propre dortoir, prit une douche en remerciant le ciel que ceux l'ayant utilisé ne soient plus à l'intérieur et se jeta sur son lit. Elle et James avaient couché ensemble et elle avait immensément aimé. Elle lui avait offert son corps mais il n'avait absolument rien fait qui aurait pu l'humilier. Elle avait fait cela uniquement pour le plaisir physique car elle n'avait pas pu résister. Après tout, se disait-elle, puisqu'elle devait bien perdre un jour sa virginité, James avait été le garçon idéal avec qui le faire. Elle mit un jean et entendit Jennifer et Lydia discuter dans la salle de bain.

_ Où peuvent bien être Miranda et Raven ? Se demanda-t-elle.

_ Ici, répondit Raven alors qu'elle et Miranda passaient devant la porte.

_ Remus est parti sans me dire au revoir et je ne le trouve nul part, dit Miranda.

_ Je l'aidais à le chercher, ajouta Raven.

_ Sa mère est tombée malade et il a du partir lui rendre visite, expliqua Lily. 

_ Oh, fit doucement Miranda.

_ Bien, il y a un match de Quidditch aujourd'hui. Nous devons toutes porter du rouge ! S'exclama vivement Raven en essayant de changer de sujet.

Lily prit le sweat de James et l'enfila.

_ Lily, il n'est pas rouge. Tu ne veux pas apporter ton appui à l'équipe ? S'étonna Raven.

Lily sourit.

_ Crois-moi, je les soutiens.

Miranda sourit. Elle mit un pull rouge et y épingla un ruban de la même couleur. 

_ Je suis tellement contente, dit-elle d'une voix pleine de fausse gaieté.

Cela l'avait blessé que Remus soit parti sans la réveiller. Elle s'était dit qu'elle comptait peut-être plus pour lui qu'une simple passade. Elle se demandait pourquoi Lily était au courant. Cela la rendait jalouse que la jeune fille ait pu le voir avant qu'il ne parte. 

Et ensuite elle se souvint qu'elle et Remus avaient conclu un accord. Leur relation était uniquement basée sur le sexe. Elle n'était pas autorisée à l'aimer. _Oh mon Dieu,_ pensa-t-elle, _je l'aime_. Elle chassa immédiatement cette pensée et se rappela qu'elle quitterait le plus tôt possible l'Angleterre. Des idées romantiques ne feraient que lui poser des problèmes.

_ J'aime le Quidditch ! Hurla Raven pleine d'entrain.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil vers son bureau. Son devoir non terminé et une pile de livres jetés en vrac apparurent distinctement devant elle.

_ Je ne viens pas, dit-elle d'un air déterminé.

_ Quoi ? S'écria Raven.

_ Je n'ai pas terminé tout ce que j'avais à faire à cause de certaines personnes qui occupaient cet endroit, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Désolé, s'excusa Raven, mais tu dois venir. Nous n'avons pas manqué un seul match de Quidditch en sept ans et il est hors de question que nous commencions aujourd'hui.

_ On m'a traîné de force à tous les matchs durant sept ans, murmura Lily.

_ Oh, Lil, contente-toi de venir ! S'exaspéra Miranda. Tu dois te détendre. As-tu bien dormi cette nuit ?

_ Oh mon Dieu ! S'écria Lily. J'ai du dormir dans la chambre de James, puisque vous occupiez chacune un dortoir et que Peter utilisait ma chambre. Alors, comment penses-tu que j'ai dormi ?

Miranda fit un sourire malveillant.

_ Comment s'était ?

_ Génial ! S'exclama Lily. Nous ne devions pas aller à un match ?

_ Alors maintenant tu veux y aller ? Demanda Raven en souriant à Miranda.

_ Bien sûr.

_ Tu changes de sujet ? Questionna Miranda.

_ Exactement, répondit Lily.

~*~

Raven et Sirius s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et s'enlacèrent. Lily et Miranda étaient à côté de Raven et Peter à côté de Sirius. Les lions rouges de Gryffondor apparurent sur le terrain, au grand plaisir des partisans de l'équipe et au mécontentement général de l'équipe des Serpentard en vert.

_ Et ils sont là ! S'écria Jake Miller, un cinquième année qui commentait chaque match de Quidditch.

James était plus haut que les autres au-dessus du stade. Il cherchait le vif d'or et remarqua que l'attrapeur des Serpentard le suivait à la trace. _Il doit assumer les conséquences de ses actes_, pensa James en feignant de voir le vif au bout du camp des Serpentard.

_ Et Kimmy Larisa marque le premier but de ce match en faveur des Gryffondor ! C'était du joli, dit Jake.

James sourit. Ses poursuiveurs s'étaient énormément améliorés au cours des années.

_ Super renvoi de cognard de la part des Gryffondor ! S'exclama Jake. Leur équipe possède donc à nouveau le souaffle, c'est Adrianne Moore qui s'en empare, qui s'avance vers les buts des adversaires… et qui marque, en apportant ainsi à Gryffondor le score de 20 à 0 ! Si Potter attrape bientôt le vif d'or, tout se terminera bien.

James observa la foule, ses yeux atterrissant sur une pétillante rousse. Elle portait son sweat et absolument rien sur elle n'était rouge à part ses cheveux il savait que c'était là une preuve extrême de soutien. Elle dit à voix basse quelque chose dans l'oreille de Miranda et James put seulement se rappeler à quel point ses lèvres étaient douces.

_ Et Moore marque à nouveau ! 30 à 0 pour Gryffondor ! S'écria Jake, replongeant ainsi James dans le match.

Andy Avery, un batteur de Serpentard, frappa de toutes ses forces dans un cognard en visant Adrianne pour se venger. Elle l'évita et la balle vint heurter un poursuiveur de Serpentard, Randy Green.

_ Belle esquive de la part de Moore ! Et très beau petit cul également, remarqua Jake.

_ JAKE MILLER ! Nous voulons pouvoir suivre le match, lâcha le professeur Mc Gonagall.

_ Ok, ok, se reprit Jake. Serpentard en attaque.

Randy Green attrapa le souaffle mais fut stoppé dans son élan par un cognard lancé par Alex. Il laissa s'échapper le souaffle et Adrianne le rattrapa avant de le renvoyer à Kimmy.

_ Très bonne passe de Moore à Larisa, commenta Jake.

Avery attendit un peu puis frappa de sa batte le dos d'Adrianne. James l'insulta et vola vers sa partenaire pour voir si tout allait bien.

_ Penalty en faveur de Gryffondor ! Hurla Madame Bibine.

Adrianne le réussit. Les supporters de l'équipe de Gryffondor étaient en liesse.

Green s'empara du souaffle et se dirigea vers les buts.

_ Hope Daniels est un excellent gardien, dit Jake. Même si les Serpentard arrivent jusqu'à lui, ils auront un mal fou à marquer.

Hope stoppa le tir et lança le souaffle à Kimmy qui marqua de nouveau. Plus tard, Green fit obtenir dix points à son équipe. L'attrapeur qui suivait James l'énervait au plus haut point. Il plongea pour l'éviter mais remarqua le vif d'or à l'autre bout du terrain et accéléra. Il entendit à nouveau la voix de Miller.

_ Moore marque de nouveau ! Eh, Adrianne, veux-tu aller à Pré-au-lard avec moi ? Demanda Jake.

Ce fut lorsque Adrianne leva son pouce en signe d'acceptation que James referma sa main autour du vif d'or.

_ Et Potter attrape le vif d'or ! Ce n'était pas son match le plus grandiose, mais il fait néanmoins gagner l'équipe de Gryffondor de 210 à 10 ! S'exclama Jake.

James fit un large sourire et donna une bourrade amicale à ses batteurs lorsque toute l'équipe fut descendue à terre. Le capitaine des Serpentard lui lançait un regard assassin. Ils fêtèrent leur victoire au milieu du terrain en brandissant des drapeaux avec des lions dorés sur un fond rouge écarlate. Les supporters des Gryffondor arrivèrent eux aussi sur le terrain, agitant les mêmes drapeaux. Lily suivit Sirius, Peter, Raven et Miranda lorsque ceux-ci félicitèrent James pour ses prouesses. Il les remercia et se dirigea vers Lily qui était restée en retrait derrière la foule. Alex flirtait avec elle, ce qui l'énerva énormément.

_ Lily, dit-il sans se soucier d'atténuer le ton agressif de sa voix.

_ James, répondit-elle d'un ton glacial.

_ Tu as vraiment assuré avec le vif d'or ! Le félicita Alex.

_ Merci, répondit James sans détourner son regard des courbes de Lily cachées par son propre sweat.

_ Ce n'était pas si génial que ça, lâcha-t-elle.

_ Bon, je dois y aller. Au revoir Lily, à plus tard James, dit Alex en partant précipitamment, ne voulant pas être impliqué dans une quelconque dispute entre James et Lily. 

_ James, tu as été extrêmement grossier, reprocha Lily dès que Alex se fut éloigné. Notre conversation était très agréable.

_ C'était évident qu'il te draguait, souligna-t-il.

_ Et en quoi cela te concerne ? Demanda-t-elle.

James se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

_ Personne d'autre que moi ne couchera avec toi, ma chérie.

_ Qui t'a dit que je laisserai cela se reproduire ? Interrogea-t-elle.

_ Toi, la nuit dernière, répondit-il en souriant.

_ Ah, vraiment ? Et quand ai-je dit une chose pareille ?

_ Les filles ne réagissent pas comme ça au sexe à moins qu'elles n'aiment ça et aient confiance en moi, ma puce, et je sais que tu as adoré.

_ C'était ma première fois, alors comment étais-je supposée savoir comment réagir ?

_ Tu ne le savais pas. Je pense que c'est instinctif. Si tu aimes le sexe, ton partenaire peut le dire, Lily Evans.

_ James, tu n'es qu'un idiot incroyablement égoïste ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu crois vraiment que toutes les filles avec qui tu couches aiment le faire avec toi ?

_ C'est toi qui la dit, mon bébé, pas moi, répliqua-t-il.

_ Pourquoi diable dois-tu être si énervant ? S'écria-t-elle.

_ Parce que tu es vraiment magnifique lorsque tu es énervée, expliqua-t-il simplement.

_ Merde, James ! Arrête de dire que je suis magnifique !

_ Mais tu l'es, répondit-il confus.

Les yeux de Lily s'élargirent sous le coup de la colère et James crut voir un peu de tristesse en eux. Il était complètement largué. La plupart des filles aimaient être complimentées. Lily, elle, semblait presque blessée par cela. Elle se détourna d'une manière provoquante lorsque ses yeux brillèrent de larmes contenues et laissa James planté là, debout, plus confus que jamais.

Lily essaya de maintenir sa tête haute tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de James. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait qu'elle était magnifique. Elle n'était pas jolie, et bien que ses baisers lui donnaient l'impression d'être belle, elle savait qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout. Ses cheveux étaient d'un affreux rouge foncé, ses yeux verts étaient aussi brillants qu'un néon et sa peau était pâle comme la mort. Elle savait qu'elle était grosse et laide, Pétunia le lui avait assez répété au cours des années.

Elle marcha jusqu'à son dortoir et ouvrit un livre en projetant de se noyer dans les équations d'arithmancie et dans la métamorphose avancée.

~*~

_ Merde, merde, merde et merde, murmura James en sortant de sa douche froide après le match. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Le seul fait d'observer Lily l'excitait à en avoir mal. Il avait besoin d'elle autant qu'il avait besoin d'air pour respirer. Il ne pourrait plus flirter avec d'autres filles, il ne pourrait plus dormir sans elle dans ses bras et il ne pouvait déjà plus penser correctement lorsqu'elle était près de lui. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Lily Evans avait envahi son cœur et il avait pensé que baiser avec elle aurait été suffisant pour l'oublier. Cela avait juste empiré le désir qu'il avait d'elle. 

~*~

Lorsque James entra dans son dortoir, il fut déconcerté de voir Sirius, assis sur son lit, avec son livre de potion ouvert.

_ Sirius, es-tu vraiment entrain de travailler ? Demanda-t-il choqué.

_ Non, je t'attendais et je m'ennuyais, répondit nonchalamment Sirius.

_ Où est Peter ? S'enquit James.

_ Il baise avec Lydia, dit Sirius en tournant une page du livre. 

_ Peter et Lydia ? S'exclama James.

_ Et bien, expliqua Sirius, elle vient juste de largué son petit copain, Peter s'ennuyait et donc il a été la voir.

_ Ils sont ensemble ? Demanda James en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

_ Non, répondit Sirius. Ils baisent juste.

_ Comment va Raven ? Questionna James.

Sirius sourit.

_ Stupéfiante, comme toujours. Tu sais, Cornedrue, je crois que je suis le gars le plus chanceux de la terre.

_ Ca à l'air de te plaire, Patmol.

_ Ca me plaît. Comment va Lily ? Demanda-t-il plein d'audace.

James gémit.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Cornedrue ?

_ Nous, et bien, nous avons fait l'amour hier soir.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu m'as très bien entendu, Sirius.

_ Comment ? 

_ Dois-je vraiment t'expliquer le processus ?

_ Non. Elle est toi ?

_ A quel point es-tu idiot, Patmol ?

_ Moins idiot que toi, Cornedrue.

_ Ce qui veut dire ?

_ Moi au moins je peux l'admettre quand je suis amoureux, James.

_ Mais de quoi parles-tu, Sirius Black ?

_ De toi et Lily, Jamie. Tu l'aimes depuis toujours, n'est ce pas ?

_ Ne m'appelle pas Jamie.

_ Admets-le, Cornedrue, tu es sans dessus dessous à cause d'elle et tu ne sais pas comment gérer ça.

_ Sirius, je t'ai déjà dit que le crack s'était mauvais pour toi.

_ James, je ne plaisante pas. Tu aimes Lily.

_ Patmol, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

_ James, je suis ton meilleur ami depuis notre premier jour ici. Je peux dire quand tu aimes un livre et je sais que tu es amoureux d'elle.

_ Prouve-le, se risqua James.

_ Ok, répondit Sirius. En quatrième année, quand nous avons eu ce bal à cause du tournoi des trois sorciers, Lily y est allée avec Jeff Parker-Daniels et elle était plus chaude que jamais. Tu as passé la nuit entière à la regarder fixement et tu l'as engueulé parce qu'elle avait accepté d'y aller avec lui quand il le lui avait demandé.

_ Sirius, j'étais juste fou de colère contre elle. Ca ne voulait rien dire, et même si cela avait été quelque chose, ça s'est passé en quatrième année ! S'exclama James.

_ Ouais, bien sur. Tu l'aimais déjà à ce moment-là et tu l'aimes toujours maintenant.

_ Sirius, tu vas devoir trouver quelque chose de mieux que ça.

_ Ok. Première année. La première chose que tu as dit c'était que Lily était la plus belle fille que tu n'avais jamais vue.

_ J'avais onze ans, Sirius !

_ Ah, l'amour. Le coup de foudre dès le premier regard, Jamie, roucoula Sirius.

_ Ne m'appelle pas Jamie.

_ En sixième année, tu lui disais à quel point elle était chaude toutes les trente secondes, même quand tu étais entrain de lui faire une farce. En deuxième année, elle était tellement en colère contre toi que nous avons du nous approvisionner en teinture noire et apprendre des tas de contre sorts. En première année, quand on est sorti ensemble, tu étais tellement fou de jalousie que tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole pendant deux mois. Quand je me suis mis avec Raven, en cinquième année, tu étais super heureux car tu savais que tu la verrais plus. James, tu as le béguin pour elle depuis notre première année. Tu t'es même fait plaquer par une ou deux filles parce qu'elles s'en étaient rendues compte. C'est hallucinant. Tu l'aimes, expliqua Sirius.

James regarda fixement son ami.

_ Je ne l'aime pas. Et c'est une bonne chose, Patmol, parce que si j'étais amoureux, je serais aussi fou que toi.

_ Mais tu es aussi fou que moi, Cornedrue, murmura Sirius tandis que James sortait du dortoir.

~*~

Lily mit son pyjama et regarda son lit dans sa chambre de préfète en chef. Elle fixa alors le passage pouvant la mener au dortoir des filles, ne sachant pas où aller dormir. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur le chemin allant jusqu'à la chambre de James. Lily jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur pour observer la pleine lune. James, Sirius, Peter et Remus étaient très probablement dehors sous leur forme animale. Elle savait qu'ils ne rentreraient pas avant quatre heures du matin. Elle regarda le passage vers la chambre de James et, ne respectant pas ce qu'elle avait décidé, s'y engagea. Pour une raison étrange, elle avait besoin du confort du corps de James contre le sien. Elle se glissa dans le lit du jeune homme, laissant son parfum s'imprégner sur son corps. Curieusement, cela la détendait, l'excitait et la consolait en même temps.

Elle s'endormit.

~*~

James retourna rapidement vers sa chambre, ayant donné sa cape d'invisibilité à Sirius et Peter pour qu'ils puissent aller jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor. Pourquoi Rusard ressentait-il le besoin de rôder dans le château à trois heures trente du matin, cela le dépassait. Heureusement qu'il avait la carte des maraudeurs avec lui. Cette carte, qu'ils n'avaient terminés que le soir même, montrait toutes les personnes se déplaçant dans le château et en dehors. Il la regarda un instant pour s'assurer que Sirius et Peter étaient arrivés à destination sans encombre. James ôta ses vêtements pour se retrouver en caleçon et posa ses lunettes sur la table de nuit. Il se glissa dans son lit et remarqua que quelqu'un y était déjà.

Une petite rousse, entourée de vaguelettes, était couchée sous ses couvertures. Sa peau crémeuse, illuminée par la lumière de la lune, lui donnait l'air d'un ange. C'était un ange, son ange. James se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. D'un air endormi, elle répondit à son baiser et il se colla contre elle, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et gémit lorsqu'il fit glisser ses mains tendrement sur son corps.

_ Lily, chuchota James.

_ Ne parle pas, murmura-t-elle en mettant sa bouche sur la sienne.

Et son corps aima le sien, ne formant plus qu'un, ils vinrent ensemble, lentement mais sûrement, dans ce qui devait devenir un rituel nocturne, celui qu'ils feraient presque toutes les nuits le reste de leur vie.

  
~*~  


__

I need you like water, like breath, like rain. I need you like mercy from Heaven's sky. There's a freedom in your arms, that carries me through. I need you.

J'ai besoin de toi comme l'eau, comme l'air, comme la pluie. J'ai besoin de toi comme la clémence du paradis. Il y a une liberté dans tes bras, qui me transporte toute entière. J'ai besoin de toi.  
  
_You're the hope that moves me to courage again. You're the love that rescues me when the cold winds rage. And it's so amazin' 'cause that's just how you are and I can't turn back now 'cause you've brought me too far._

  
Tu es l'espoir qui me redonne du courage. Tu es l'amour qui me sauve quand des vents froids font rage. Et c'est donc formidable puisque toi tu l'es, et je ne peux plus retourner en arrière car tu m'as conduite trop loin.

__

I need you like water, like breath, like rain. I need you like mercy from Heaven's sky. There's a freedom in your arms, that carries me through. I need you.   


J'ai besoin de toi comme l'eau, comme l'air, comme la pluie. J'ai besoin de toi comme la clémence du paradis. Il y a une liberté dans tes bras, qui me transporte toute entière. J'ai besoin de toi.

C'était " I need you " de Lee Ann Rimes.

~*~

Je m'excuse du retard. J'ai eu un problème personnel en rentrant de vacances et cela m'a beaucoup retardé, j'en suis désolé. La suite viendra plus vite que cela, je vous le promet.

Merci à tous les revieweurs qui m'encouragent dans cette traduction, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous me faites plaisir.

Gros bisous à tous.

Ange !  
  
  


  



	10. Chapitre 10

****

S'évader

Auteur : Bella Black. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

~*~

Durant les quelques semaines qui suivirent, bien que Lily ne répugne à l'admettre, elle et James passèrent toutes leurs nuits ensemble. Même lorsqu'ils se battaient durant la journée, leur passion l'un pour l'autre les faisait presque exploser. Dès qu'ils s'embrassaient, ils tombaient dans une spirale incontrôlable et tout se terminait dans une chambre à coucher.

Lily en faisait plus que jamais. Elle travaillait constamment et s'occupait autant des devoirs de la préfète que du préfet en chef, puisque James semblait plus absorbé par le Quidditch que quoi que se soit d'autre concernant l'école.

Elle était actuellement entrain de s'ennuyer durant la classe qu'elle aimait le moins, celle d'histoire de la magie. Lorsque le professeur Binns était décédé lors de sa cinquième année, Lily avait été choquée de se réjouir à la perspective de cours plus intéressants. Cependant, elle avait été extrêmement déçue lorsque le professeur Binns était revenu sous forme de fantôme. Même la mort n'avait pas réussi à le rendre plus distrayant. 

Elle croisa et décroisa ses jambes à plusieurs reprises, prenant des notes de temps en temps. Elle pouvait sentir James l'observer. Elle tournoyait une mèche de cheveux lorsqu'un mot tomba sur ses genoux.

LES MOTS ETANT PASSES DURANT LE COURS : 

~ Lily,

Tu DOIS tout me dire ! ! James n'arrête pas de te fixer depuis le début du cours, ça fait des semaines que tu n'as pas dormi dans notre dortoir, et je te jure que tu as l'air plus heureuse, ou quelque chose comme ça… Ca ne peut plus durer sans que tu ne m'en parles…

Raven ~

__

~ Raven,

Il n'y a rien à dire !

Lily ~

~ Lily la tigresse,

Tu as couché avec lui, n'est ce pas ?

Raven ~

PS : Je suis ta MEILLEURE AMIE, je peux dire quand tu aimes un livre. Et Sirius me racontera tout ce que lui aura dit James.

__

~ Raven,

Peut-être que je l'ai fait. Et alors ?

Lily ~

~ Lil,

AU MON DIEU ! ! !

Laisse-moi être la demoiselle d'honneur à ton mariage.

Raven ~

__

~ Raven, 

Euh, d'accord. Mais, de toute façon, sais-tu que pour me marier j'aurai besoin d'un mari ?

Lily ~

~ LILY ! ! !

C'est pourquoi tu as JAMES !

Lily et James Potter… ça sonne super bien, tu ne trouves pas ?

Raven Figg ~

__

~ Mme Sirius Black (ou tout du moins la future Mme Sirius Black)

Tu m'inquiète des fois.

Lily EVANS ~

~*~

  
~ Miranda,

Tu avais raison ! ! Lily et James ont couché ensemble ! !

Raven ~

__

~ Raven, 

T'es sérieuse ? ENFIN ! ! ! 

Miranda ~

~ Miranda,

Lily et James Potter… tu dois admettre que s'est PARFAIT !

Raven ~

__

~ Raven, 

Nous l'avions remarqué en première année.

Miranda ~

~ M,

Je sais, je sais. Mais je suis si contente !

R ~

~ *~

~ Lily,

Tu as couché avec James ? ? C'est la meilleure nouvelle de l'année ! ! Ouais ! !

Miranda ~

__

~ Miranda,

Raven a une trop grande gueule.

Lily ~

~*~

~ Patmol,

Je m'ennuie !

Cornedrue ~

__

~ Cornedrue,

Je m'ennuie plus !

Patmol ~

~ Sirius,

C'est moi qui m'ennuie le plus !

James ~

__

~ Petit-Jimmy,

Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est l'ennui. Est-ce que toi et la petite rousse avez baisé ?

Sirius ~

~ Sirinouchet,

NE M'APPELLE PAS PETIT-JIMMY ! ! !

Quant à ta question, je ne couche pas pour le raconter après.

James ~

__

~ Jim-Jim,

NE M'APPELLE PAS SIRINOUCHET ! ! !

Oh, tu es un gentleman maintenant ? De toute façon, Cornedrue, tu l'aimes et tu le sais.

Sirius ~

~ Patimou,

JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX DE LILY EVANS.

James ~

__

~ Cornedrue,

Tu essayes de te persuader. Tu aimes Lily.

Patmol ~

PS : Je suis ton meilleur ami, je me rends compte de ces choses. Crois-moi.

PSS : Ne m'appelle pas Patimou.

~ Sirius,

Je ne l'aime pas.

James ~

  
_~ J,  
Si. _

S ~  
  
~ S,   
Non.   
J ~  
  
_~ J,  
Si. _

S ~  
  
~ S,   
Non.   
J ~

__

~ J,  
Si. 

S ~  


~ S,

Non. Cette conversation est injustifiée. Je refuse d'y participer.   
J ~

__

~ J,

C'est parce que tu sais que j'ai raison.

S ~

~*~ 

~ Miranda,

Rendez-vous ce soir, à minuit, dans la tour d'astronomie.

Remus ~

__

~ Remus,

J'y serai.

Miranda ~

~*~

~ Queudver et Cornedrue,

Ce soir, tour contre les Serpentard. Rendez-vous à huit heures dans la salle commune. 

Patmol et Lunard ~

~*~   
  
_ Le cours est terminé, dit le professeur Binns.

James était encerclé de notes provenant de Sirius et qui affirmaient qu'il était amoureux de Lily. James les abandonna et décida d'aller taquiner la jeune fille pour se remonter le moral.

_ Petite rouquine, attend ! S'exclama-t-il tandis qu'elle sortait de la salle de classe. Lily fit une grimace et secoua la tête. Il ramassa rapidement ses affaires et la rejoignit à l'extérieur. Elle discutait avec Miranda et Raven. Il se plaça derrière elle et mit ses bras autour de sa taille. A sa grande surprise, elle ne les poussa pas immédiatement. Au contraire, elle se détendit dans ses bras.

_ Eh, rouquine, dit tout simplement James en attendant sa réaction.

Lily décida de ne pas lui donner la satisfaction d'une réponse emportée.

_ Eh, Potter.

_ James, dirent en chœur Raven et Miranda en s'apercevant de sa présence.

_ Mes demoiselles, salua-t-il en inclinant légèrement sa tête.

Il resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Lily. Elle le regarda et lui tira la langue.

_ Grouille-toi d'aller en cours, Potter, lui dit-elle.

_ J'y vais, j'y vais. Maudite soit l'étude des moldus qui m'éloigne de toi, ma puce, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

_ Potter, souviens-toi que je ne veux pas de toi près de moi, insista Lily.

James se pencha vers son oreille, effleurant sa peau, et murmura :

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir.

Elle rougit et se défit de sa poigne.

_ J'ai un cours de runes. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me rendre en retard, Potter.

_ Je vais te manquer, Lily, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait avec Raven et Miranda.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, James, ce ne sera pas le cas ! Lança-t-elle sans se retourner en entrant dans sa salle de classe.

Il secoua sa tête et tapa un sprint jusqu'à sa salle d'étude des moldus qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du château.

~*~  
  
Après un entraînement difficile et une bonne douche, James s'était nonchalamment allongé sur son lit, feignant de faire ses devoirs. Comme à leur habitude, ses pensées se dirigeaient toutes vers une beauté rousse. Les mots de Sirius avaient déclenché quelque chose en lui. C'était comme s'ils avaient donné un nom aux sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour Lily depuis sa première année. La façon dont son estomac se contractait dès qu'il la voyait, celle dont il pouvait s'exciter avec sa simple odeur, celle qui la rendait parfaite contre sa peau, et merde, celle qu'elle avait eue de se trémousser dans sa petite robe rouge ! Il l'aimait et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était impossible qu'elle puisse l'aimer en retour, pas après la période de haine qu'ils avaient partagé.

_ Je ne l'aime pas ! Dit-il à voix haute, dans une vaine tentative de se convaincre lui-même qui, bien sûr, échoua. 

_ Menteur, l'accusa Remus en entrant dans le dortoir.

_ Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je parle, se défendit James.

_ Par qui es-tu obsédé ? Demanda Remus en s'asseyant sur son lit.

_ Personne.

Remus éternua et un son ressemblant à "Lily Evans" s'échappa de sa bouche.

_ Très intelligent, Remus. Vraiment, je ne l'aime pas, dit James.

_ J'ai juste toussé, déclara innocemment Remus.

_ Bien sûr.

_ C'est vrai, Cornedrue, insista Remus. En plus, c'est toi qui l'as dit, pas moi.

_ Arrête d'essayer tes jeux d'esprit sur moi, Remus Lupin. Ca ne marchera pas.

_ Je parie qu'elle t'aime aussi, dit nonchalamment Remus en ouvrant son livre de divination.

_ Tu crois ? S'exclama James un peu trop fort. Et merde, murmura-t-il.

_ J'avais raison, affirma Remus. Tu es amoureux.

_ Et merde, murmura James. Tu as gagné.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment une victoire, James. Tu devrais lui dire, dit Remus en tournant une page de son livre.

_ Elle ne m'aime pas.

_ Ca, c'est ce que tu crois, dit Remus en commençant son devoir de divination (tracez un graphique de votre future vie amoureuse grâce aux étoiles).

~*~

Lily était entrain de bavarder avec Raven et Lydia durant le dîner lorsque Dumbledore se leva pour faire une annonce.

_ Bonsoir à vous tous. Je n'ai que quelques petites choses ennuyeuses à dire. Toutes les réunions de préfets seront annulées pendant deux semaines. Lily Evans, venez s'il vous plaît me voir après le repas. Et bien merci, et mangeons !

Lily se mit à rougir lorsque toute la grande salle la regarda fixement.

_ Je me demande ce que tu as fait, dit Lydia.

~*~

_ Professeur ? Appela doucement Lily en entrant nerveusement dans le bureau.

_ Oh, Mlle Evans. Pile à l'heure, comme d'habitude, dit Dumbledore en reconnaissant la présence maladroite de Lily.

_ Vous vouliez me voir ? Demanda-t-elle, nerveuse.

_ Oui, c'est vrai Mlle Evans. N'ayez pas l'air si effrayé, vous et moi savons très bien que vous n'avez rien fait de mal, comme toujours, la rassura-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Alors pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? L'interrogea-t-elle, confuse.

_ Votre mère m'a envoyé une lettre. Votre sœur se marie ce week-end avec Vernon Dursley.

_ Pétunia se marie ! S'exclama Lily, étonnée.

_ Oui. C'est pourquoi vendredi, après votre dernier cours, vous irez aux Trois Balais et prendrez la poudre de cheminette jusqu'à votre demeure. Vous passerez le week-end avec votre famille et reviendrez ici dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, puisque vous reprenez vos cours lundi matin, expliqua Dumbledore. 

_ D'accord. Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas prévenue plus tôt ? Demanda Lily.

_ Vous ne saviez pas que votre sœur était fiancée ? S'étonna Dumbledore.

_ Si, je le savais, mais j'ignorais qu'une date avait été fixée pour son mariage, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Je n'en savais rien. J'ose cependant dire que c'est une bonne nouvelle, affirma-t-il gaiement.

_ Si vous le dites, répondit-elle nonchalamment.

_ Bien. Je crois que vous devez être demoiselle d'honneur et j'ai ici votre robe ainsi qu'une lettre de vos parents qui pourra clarifier certaines choses. Si vous avez besoin de faire quelques ajustages, dites-le moi et j'enverrai votre tenue à Pré-au-lard. 

_ Merci, monsieur le directeur.

_ Mais de rien, Mlle Evans. Saluez vos parents de ma part et adressez mes félicitations à votre sœur et à son fiancé, dit-il en se levant.

Lily prit son paquet et lui sourit.

_ Hagrid vous accompagnera à Pré-au-lard à quatre heures vendredi soir. Vous le rejoindrez dans la grande salle, continua Dumbledore.

_ Je serai à l'heure, professeur.

_ Vous l'êtes toujours, Mlle Evans, répondit-il. Vous pouvez y aller. Passez un bon week-end ! 

_ Au revoir professeur. Comptez sur moi, dit-elle gaiement en sortant du bureau.

Son faux sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle repartit vers son dortoir. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Vernon, pour ne pas dire qu'elle le haïssait. Lui, il la méprisait. Elle entra dans la salle commune, salua de la tête quelques personnes et monta jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Lily ouvrit son paquet et une lettre en tomba. Elle s'en saisit, reconnaissant l'écriture propre à sa mère.

Ma chère Lily,

Ta dernière lettre m'a fait très plaisir, ma chérie. Tu nous manques beaucoup, mais nous sommes heureux que tu ta dernière année à Poudlard se passe bien. 

Oh, Lily, j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Pétunia et Vernon se marient. C'est un très gentil garçon, et il est assez riche pour s'occuper correctement de ma fille aînée. Ma chérie, nous sommes tous tellement heureux pour eux. 

Muffy Sanders sera la première demoiselle d'honneur, et toi une des autres. Il y aura aussi des amies de Pétunia et la sœur de Vernon, Marge (elle est absolument charmante !) que tu auras la joie de rencontrer vendredi. 

N'hésite pas à emmener un ami si tu le désires. Rappelle-toi juste que nos invités ne savent rien à propos de la magie.

Ta robe se trouve dans ce paquet. Il y a aussi un châle, mais on te le donnera vendredi. Cette couleur t'ira parfaitement ! Pétunia allait commander des robes couleur pèche, mais elle s'est rendue compte que ce teint n'irait pas à beaucoup de monde et qu'il serait difficile d'y accorder des accessoires. Si tu as besoin de faire quelques ajustages, utilise la magie.

Je ne vais pas prendre plus de ton temps, ma puce, et je te vois vendredi !

Papa te fait pleins de bisous, tout comme moi.

Ta maman qui t'aime, Liza Moore Evans.

Lily ôta le papier et découvrit une belle robe verte. Bouffante et sans bretelles, la robe semblait avoir été faite d'air et de lumière. Il y avait plusieurs couches de tulle sous la jupe et le tissu (que Lily ne pouvait pas nommer) ressemblait à de la soie translucide et miroitante. Elle l'essaya puis tira la fermeture, s'étonnant qu'elle lui aille aussi bien. Elle se mit devant le miroir à pied de Miranda et commença à tournoyer.

Elle fut forcée d'admettre que Pétunia avait eu très bon goût. La robe était belle. Et en y réfléchissant, elle trouva même que cela faisait ressortir ses yeux. 

_ Oh mon Dieu, Lily ! Tu es magnifique ! Où l'as-tu trouvée ? S'exclama Miranda en se précipitant dans le dortoir.

_ Merci. Pétunia et Vernon se marient samedi et c'est ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur, expliqua Lily.

_ Elle est belle, affirma Miranda en touchant le tissu.

_ Je sais, répondit Lily.

_ Pars-tu bientôt pour le mariage ?

_ Ca dépend. Est-ce que pour toi vendredi c'est bientôt ?

_ Oui ! Oh, Lily, tu vas tous les époustoufler ! Tu es vraiment stupéfiante ! S'extasia Miranda.

_ Menteuse, dit Lily. Je vais aller me changer.

_ Eh ! Ajouta rapidement Miranda. Ne laisse pas Pétunia et Vernon te rabaisser. C'est une sale chienne, lui un trou du cul, et leurs enfants seront les créatures les plus horribles que l'on puisse imaginer.

_ Miranda, tu deviens mauvaise !

_ Elle le mérite, s'obstina l'intéressée. 

Lily fit un petit sourire et ferma la porte de la salle de bain. Raven entra dans le dortoir et vit que Miranda était affalée sur un des lits.

_ Ca ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Lily va au mariage de Pétunia, gémit Miranda.

_ Tout ira bien, la rassura Raven.

~*~

En sortant de la cheminée, Lily atterrit dans le hall de sa maison. Le bruit de ses talons sur les plaques de marbre froides résonnait dans toute la pièce. Elle laissa tomber son sac et observa cet endroit qui lui était familier, se demandant pourquoi personne n'était encore venu l'accueillir. 

_ Lily ! Comment va ma petite sorcière ? S'exclama Liza Evans, enchantée de revoir sa fille cadette. Oh, comme tu m'as manqué !

_ Tout va très bien, maman. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, dit-elle sincèrement en étreignant sa mère.

_ Je n'ai vraiment pas envi d'interrompre nos retrouvailles, mais la répétition est dans trois heures, chérie. Je pense que tu devrais aller te changer, ma puce, bien que ce badge de préfète en chef semble superbe lorsqu'il est sur toi, dit rapidement Liza. Tu sais comment est Pétunia lorsqu'elle est contrariée. Et par-dessus le marché, Muffy, Clarissa, Marge, Buffy, Eloise et Elissa sont ici.

_ Ca va maman, j'y vais. Où est papa ?

_ Ton père sera bientôt à la maison, ma chérie. Je vais dire à Lionel de prendre ton sac.

_ Lionel, maman ?

_ Le nouveau maître d'hôtel. Pétunia a insisté pour que nous en trouvions un meilleur. Julius était un peu lent. 

_ Julius ?

_ Celui que nous avons engagé après que Pétunia est décrétée qu'elle détestait Jeffrey.

_ Mais j'aimais Jeffrey ! Et il ne travaillait ici que depuis une semaine lorsque je suis partie.

_ Pétunia l'a détesté la semaine entière. Tu sais comment elle est. 

_ Je vais me changer maintenant, maman, dit Lily en secouant la tête d'une manière dégoûtée, en pensant au mauvais caractère de sa sœur.

Elle monta donc dans sa chambre en contournant soigneusement celle de Pétunia. Elle pouvait entendre ses rires bébêtes ainsi que ceux de Muffy Sanders, qui se distinguaient nettement des autres. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle vit que son sac avait déjà été monté. Lionel était rapide.

Elle l'ouvrit et sa main toucha le tissu noir de la robe qu'elle devait porter durant la répétition. Cela lui semblait différent. Elle la sortit et la déplia. Au lieu du long fourreau noir qu'elle avait empaqueté, il y avait une robe noire ne couvrant qu'une épaule. Plus courte que la première, elle s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux. Lily vida tout son sac, cherchant frénétiquement la robe d'origine, puis trouva un mot.

~Lily,

La robe que tu avais prise était AFFREUSE ! ! ! !

Nous l'avons donc remplacée par une autre un peu plus appropriée. Il y a aussi des chaussures pour aller avec. Il est possible que nous ayons accidentellement jeté l'ancienne dans le feu de la salle commune, tu devras donc porter celle-ci. Bon, c'est tout.

Gros bisous.

Raven et Miranda.

PS : TU NOUS MANQUES DEJA ! ! !

_ Et merde, jura Lily. Elle décida de s'occuper de la robe après sa douche.

~*~

Lily sortit de la douche, sécha ses cheveux, se rasa les jambes et regarda fixement la robe. Elle attacha magiquement ses cheveux et enfila la robe noire, juste pour voir à quoi elle ressemblerait. 

Elle lui allait comme un gant. Moulante puis lâche, elle la serrait aux endroits qu'il fallait et son décolleté asymétrique était étonnement flatteur. Lily mis une rose rouge dans ses cheveux et mis les délicates sandales noires qui s'attachaient aux chevilles. Elle tournoya et regarda sa robe tourner avec elle. Elle se sentait jolie, sexy, une chose qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Elle appliqua son maquillage avec l'aide de la magie, mit des boucles d'oreilles en forme d'anneaux, ajusta son décolleté et se décréta présentable.

En descendant les escaliers, Lily aperçut son reflet dans le miroir du hall d'entrée. Une seconde plus tard, le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée devint vert et James Potter en sortit, couvert de suie.

_ Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-elle.

_ Salut Lily, dit-il simplement. 

Il avait quelque chose derrière son dos.

_ Pourquoi diable es-tu ici ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envi que Pétunia voit James Potter, un sorcier typique de dix-sept ans, au beau milieu de leur maison. Elle deviendrait complètement folle.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime, ma chérie, dit-il sarcastiquement. Dumbledore a oublié de te donner quelque chose.

_ Bien, alors donne-le moi et part avant que ma sœur ne te voit, le supplia-t-elle.

_ Arrête de m'interrompre et laisse-moi te regarder. Putain, ma puce, tu es superbe. Les vêtements moldus te vont vraiment bien.

_ James, arrête ça ! 

_ Très bien. Dumbledore voulait que tu l'aies. Donne-moi ta main, ordonna-t-il en essayant de cacher à Lily à quel point elle l'avait excité.

Il avait l'impression que la bosse dans son pantalon était sur le point de devenir plus qu'évidente. Elle lui tendit sa main et il fit glisser un anneau à son petit doigt.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_ Un portoloin. Il se mettra en route dimanche à une heure de l'après-midi. Tant que tu tiendras ton sac, il partira avec toi, expliqua-t-il en tenant la main de Lily plus longtemps que nécessaire.

_ Qu'y a-t-il derrière ton dos ? Demanda-t-elle quelque peu soupçonneuse.

_ Ca, dit James en dévoilant un simple lys blanc. Tu m'as manqué.

Lily le prit, trouvant ce geste indéniablement romantique. 

_ Je crois que tu m'as un peu manqué toi aussi, dit-elle doucement.

James la regarda dans les yeux.

_ Mon dieu, comme ça m'a manqué. 

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Cette façon que tu as de t'énerver, de me lancer des regards noirs. Celle dont tu peux m'exaspérer et m'exciter à mort en même temps. Ces yeux verts, ces boucles rousses que personne d'autre ne peut avoir, ou encore ce corps tellement sexy. Oh, et j'allai presque oublier, ça, dit James en mettant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Lily répondit à son baiser, ses mains se posant autour de son cou pendant que ses mains à lui caressaient sa taille à travers le doux tissu de la robe.

_ A moi aussi ça m'a manqué, dit-elle doucement.

Elle approcha encore une fois sa bouche de la sienne et lorsque leur baiser commença à devenir encore plus passionné, quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge. Lily et James se séparèrent.

_ Et bien, et bien. Qu'avons-nous ici ? Demanda une voix féminine.

~*~

Fin du chapitre 10.

Je remercie tous les revieweurs pour m'être aussi fidèle. Vos encouragements me motivent puissance 10.

Il ne me reste que trois chapitres à traduire, nous arriverons bientôt à la fin de cette histoire.

Personnellement, j'adore la fin du prochain chapitre donc il risque d'être traduit assez vite.

Gros bisous et je vous remercie tous de m'avoir lu.

Ange !

  



	11. Chapitre 11

S'évader

****

****

**Auteur :** Bella Black. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

~*~

_ A moi aussi ça m'a manqué, dit-elle doucement.

Elle approcha encore une fois sa bouche de la sienne et lorsque leur baiser commença à devenir encore plus passionné, quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge. Lily et James se séparèrent.

_ Et bien, et bien. Qu'avons-nous ici ? Demanda une voix féminine.

~*~

Les lèvres de James et Lily se séparèrent tout doucement. Lily délia ses bras du cou de James et se retourna, le jeune homme la tenant toujours par la taille, pour faire face à Muffy Sanders qui semblait très satisfaite.

_ Lily Evans, c'est un plaisir de te voir ! Ils ont intérêt à bien te traiter dans cette maudite école française où tes parents t'ont envoyé, dit Muffy avec son accent américain.

Elle avait emménagé en Angleterre à treize ans, mais n'avait toujours pas perdu sans accent d'Alabama.

_ Une pension française ? Murmura James dans un souffle.

Lily lui écrasa le pied.

_ Par pitié, Muffy. Pourquoi me fais-tu des peurs pareilles ? Dit Lily en riant.

Muffy devait être la seule amie de Pétunia qu'elle appréciait. 

_ Tu sais que j'adore ça, ma petite Lily. Ils sont mignons les français, n'est ce pas ? Déclara Muffy en braquant ses yeux sur James.

_ En fait, je suis anglais, répondit-il. 

Lily lui jeta un petit regard de travers.

_ Mais je suis dans la même école que Lily depuis que nous avons onze ans.

_ Restez-vous pour le mariage ? Demanda Muffy.

_ Le mariage ? Répéta-t-il en lançant un regard confus à Lily.

_ Ma sœur. Et non, il ne reste pas Muffy, décréta-t-elle rapidement. Il allait justement s'en aller.

_ Vous avez fait le voyage depuis la France et vous ne restez pas ? S'exclama Muffy.

Elle semblait scandalisée.

_ Qui vient de France et ne reste pas ? C'est absolument intolérable ! S'écria Liza en pénétrant dans l'entrée, vêtue d'une robe noire et blanche très classe alors qu'une serviette était enroulée autour de sa tête.  

_ Le jeune homme qui a ses bras atour de Lily, expliqua Muffy. Elle ne m'a toujours pas dit son nom.

_ Lily Evans ! Faire venir un ami dans cette maison et ne pas me le présenter correctement ! Je pensais t'avoir éduqué mieux que cela ! Dit Liza.

_ Maman, James et moi ne sommes pas vraiment des amis, dit doucement Lily.

Muffy sourit.

_ Vos bouches, elles, le sont certainement, chuchota Muffy à l'adresse de Lily.

_ Muffy Sanders ! Je te connais depuis que tu as treize ans et tu crois encore pouvoir chuchoter devant moi sans que je ne le remarque, dit Liza en souriant. Cela me manque de ne plus te voir aussi souvent.

_ Et bien, en vérité, Lily et le garçon très mignon qui se trouve à côté d'elle sont un peu plus que des amis, expliqua Muffy.

_ Ou moins que des amis, ajouta Lily.

_ Si ma fille daignait enfin nous le présenter, nous en saurions un peu plus, n'est ce pas ? Souligna Liza.

_ Muffy, maman, voici James Potter, dit Lily en se dégageant de l'emprise du jeune homme.

_ Et c'est…, commença Liza en fixant sa fille.

_ Le préfet en chef de l'école, termina James.

_ Oh ! Bienvenue parmi nous, James ! C'est un immense plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit Liza avec douceur, comme seule une femme de la haute société pouvait le faire.

_ Moi de même, je vous l'assure, dit James en prenant la main de Liza et en l'embrassant.

_ Un véritable gentleman ! Vous devez absolument assister au mariage et à la répétition ! Nous serions tous plus qu'enchantés de votre présence, proposa Liza.

_ James doit repartir, dit rapidement Lily.

_ J'en serai enchanté, répondit-il avec courtoisie.

_ Non, non, tu n'en as pas envie ! S'exclama Lily.

_ Bien sur que si, décréta James en la regardant dans les yeux.

_ Et merde, murmura Lily.

James mit ses bras autour d'elle et respira l'odeur de son cou.

_ Je ne suis pas si méchant, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

_ Très bien, donne-moi un coup de pied et on verra si moi je le suis, lui chuchota-t-elle. 

Il sourit.

_ Tu sais que tu m'as manqué.

_ Je m'en fou, Potter, répliqua Lily alors que James la lâchait brusquement, s'éloignant avec un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage.

_ Euh, madame Evans ? Je n'ai rien à me mettre, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa robe de sorcier.

_ Laissez-moi voir ça… Lucas Smith est de votre taille, déduisit Liza. Il doit bien avoir quelque chose à vous prêter.

_ Merci, dit James.

_ Lucas Smith est ici ? Demanda Lily en palissant. 

_ Oui, il placera les inviter, expliqua Muffy.

_ Tu sais, Lily, c'est un garçon très aimable. Il appartient à une famille bonne et respectable. Et il est à Cambridge, chérie, dit Liza en fixant la fleur qui était dans les mains de Lily.

_ Cambridge ? S'étonna James.

_ Un truc moldu, murmura Lily en guise de réponse.

_ Ah, Lionel, vous êtes ici ! S'il vous plaît, conduisez James à la chambre de Lucas et dites-lui qu'il doit lui emprunter des vêtements, dit Liza.

James s'éloigna donc pour suivre un grand homme silencieux vêtu d'un smoking noir.

_ Alors, Lionel, avez-vous perdu un pari ?

Fut la dernière chose que l'on pue entendre lorsque les deux hommes prirent la direction des chambres d'amis.

Liza regarda avec soupçon le lys dans les mains de sa fille.

_ Oh, maman, vas-y, tu meurs d'envi de me le demander, dit Lily.

_ Très bien ! Qui est ce garçon ? La questionna-t-elle.

_ James Potter.

_ Et il est un peu plus qu'un ami, ajouta Muffy avec un sourire.

_ Vraiment ? S'enquit sarcastiquement Liza.

_ Ils s'embrassaient quand je suis entrée, dévoila Muffy.

_ Ils s'embrassaient ? Sur les lèvres ?

_ Mais non maman, mentit Lily. Il ne devait même pas venir ici !

_ Il est charmant, décréta Liza. Et très beau.

_ Vraiment très mignon, répliqua Muffy. En tout cas plus que Lucas !

_ Et en ce qui concerne sa famille ? Demanda Liza.

_ Extrêmement vieille et riche, avec un pedigree lui prodiguant une tête plus grosse que l'Angleterre, répondit Lily.

_ Muffy, chérie, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te faire coiffer dès maintenant ? Nous partons dans presque trois quarts d'heure et tu dois aider Pétunia à choisir la bonne paire de chaussures, tu sais comment elle est, proposa Liza.

_ Je suis déjà partie, dit Muffy. Et ils s'embrassaient vraiment !

Muffy se hâta de quitter la pièce, murmurant quelque chose à propos de chaussures noires et de frisettes.

_ Lily, dis m'en un peu plus sur ce jeune homme. Est-il entièrement sorcier ? Demanda Liza.

_ Oui, maman. Toute sa famille est d'origine magique. Il n'y a même pas de Cracmol, répondit Lily.

_ Un cracmol, ma puce ?

_ Une personne née dans une famille de sorciers et qui n'a pas de pouvoir magique. Ils sont très rares.

_ Ah. Et bien, il à l'air d'être un jeune homme agréable et il est évidemment fou amoureux de toi mais, Lily, souviens-toi que Lucas Smith est ici. Bien que j'aime James, Lucas est un Smith. Et il va à Cambridge, dit Liza.

_ Maman, tu te répètes.

_ Je sais ma chérie. Je pense que James est mieux.

_ Je n'aime aucun des deux.

_ C'est bien dommage, Lily, car tu leur fais tourner la tête à tous les deux.

_ Maman, James et moi passons notre temps à nous disputer, insista Lily. 

_Et à baiser,_ ajouta-t-elle mentalement. 

_ Il t'aime, Lily.

Lily sourit.

_ Va te coiffer maman. Et James et moi ne sommes que des amis.

_ Oh ma chérie ! Je dois faire quelque chose avec ces cheveux, n'est ce pas ? Et est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ?

_ Pas mal, répondit nonchalamment Lily en inspectant ses ongles.

_ Ah, tu l'aimes aussi. Je suis capable de dire quand tu aimes un livre, ma chérie. Tu es ma fille ! S'exclama rêveusement Liza.

_ Nous ne nous aimons pas !

_ Tu te rendras bientôt compte que j'ai raison. Je n'insisterai pas. Il faut que je monte dans ma chambre pour trouver le coiffeur ! Oh, et Lily ? Lucas est aussi un garçon adorable. Fait des efforts et essaye d'apprendre à mieux le connaître, conseilla Liza avant de partir. 

_ Mlle Evans ? Appela Lionel en descendant l'escalier.

_ Oui ? Répondit Lily en se tournant pour lui faire face.

_ M. Smith voudrait vous voir, l'informa-t-il.

_ Et merde, gémit Lily. 

Lucas ne faisait pas vraiment parti de ses meilleurs amis…

_ Mlle Evans, je vous suggère de le voir dès maintenant, votre entretient sera plus privé de cette manière. Votre mère ne désire probablement pas que vous l'injuriez en public, proposa Lionel.

_ Montrez-moi le chemin, Lionel, dit Lily. Oh mon Dieu, mais pourquoi est-il ici ?

_ Mr Dursley et votre sœur ont exigé qu'il y ait un placeur à leur mariage, Mlle Evans, expliqua Lionel d'une façon professionnelle en escortant Lily en haut des escaliers puis dans l'aile droite de la maison.

_ Veulent-ils vraiment faire de ma vie un enfer ? Demanda Lily.

_ Et bien, Mlle Evans, commença Lionel…

_ Ne répondez pas, Lionel. C'était une question rhétorique.

_ Très bien, Mlle Evans. C'est cette pièce, dit Lionel en montrant une des chambres d'amis.

Il donna un coup contre la porte fermée. Lucas Smith l'ouvrit.

_ Lionel ? Mlle Evans est-elle avec vous ?

_ Je suis ici, espèce d'idiot, l'informa Lily. Lionel, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît aller prévenir Pétunia qu'elle pourra se trouver un autre placeur dès que j'en aurai fini avec celui-ci. Oh, et mettez ce lys dans un vase et faites-le porter dans ma chambre, merci.

_ Oui, Mlle Evans, dit Lionel en inclinant la tête et en retroussant son chemin.

Lily s'écria tout de même :

_ Lionel ! Ne parlez pas vraiment à Pétunia !

_ Très bien, Mlle Evans, répondit-il en disparaissant au détour d'un couloir.

_ Entre, Lily, proposa Lucas.

Lily entra dans cet environnement en réprimant un profond sentiment de dégoût. Les cheveux de Lucas avaient récemment étaient coupés et coiffés, il portait déjà une chemise kaki et une cravate. Sa veste était posée sur le dossier d'une chaise, pour bien mettre en évidence son étiquette Armani. 

_ Tu es plus belle que jamais, dit-il avec un sourire doucereux.

_ Et toi plus snob que jamais, répliqua Lily.

_ Ce James est vraiment très intéressant. Il n'avait vraiment aucun costume. Il ne sait pas comment s'habiller avec classe, dit Lucas en choisissant nonchalamment une ceinture Gucci.

_ Et je suppose que tu l'as aidé ? Demanda Lily sans faire de remarque sur la marque de la ceinture qu'il laissait à la vue de tous.

_ Bien sûr. Il est dans la pièce d'à côté, entrain de s'habiller. Ca fait déjà un petit bout de temps qu'il y est de plus. Tu sais, Lily, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il fait ici. Il n'est certainement pas de notre niveau sociale, dit-il d'une voix traînante. 

_ C'est ce que tu crois, marmonna-t-elle.

_ D'ailleurs, Lily, c'est ce niveau sociale qui nous amène à mon sujet. Quand tu auras terminé tes études dans cette école, je suggère fortement que nous nous marions. Ce serait bon pour ton statut social, j'en suis sur, décréta-t-il.

Ce genre de conversation n'était pas une nouveauté pour Lily. Quand elle avait seize ans, Lucas lui avait expliqué à quel point ils étaient parfaits tous les deux et que pour qu'elle puisse arriver n'importe où dans la vie, il fallait qu'elle devienne Mme Lucas Smith. 

_ Lorsque je me soucierai de mon statut social, M Smith, je vous le ferai savoir, répliqua-t-elle.

_ C'est dommage, Lily. Tout ton potentiel pour parvenir au sommet de la société sera perdu sans moi, dit Lucas en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

Son regard oppressant rendit Lily nerveuse. Lucas réussissait toujours à lui donner ce sentiment d'infériorité, comme si elle n'était rien comparée à lui.

_ Je vais me répéter, M Smith, mais je me fou royalement de la société, dit-elle.

_ Ton langage, Lily. Les familiarités sont la marque de la classe inférieure.

_ Tu n'es pas mon père. N'essaies pas de m'éduquer, répondit-elle fermement.

_ Je te prépare juste pour le rôle que tu rempliras plus tard, Lily. Celui d'être ma femme, se justifia-t-il.

_ Je ne t'épouserai pas. Jamais, dit-elle calmement.

_ Je te propose d'y réfléchir. Lily, tu peux mener une vie malheureuse dans les bas fonds ou bien une vie merveilleuse au sommet. Avec moi, tu auras une tonne de domestiques près à satisfaire chacun de tes désirs, de magnifiques vêtements, la meilleure des cuisines, des réceptions et des balles, une limousine et un tas d'argent à dépenser. Bref, tu pourrais tout avoir. Sans moi, Lily, tu n'aurais rien, déclara Lucas.

_ Elle pourrait m'avoir moi, proposa James, debout dans l'ouverture de la porte qui donnait sur la chambre de Lucas.

_ Et pourquoi le voudrait-elle ? Demanda Lucas d'une voix dédaigneuse.

Lily regarda James. Il portait une chemise bleue qui le rendait indéniablement séduisant. Elle s'efforça d'ôter cette pensée de sa tête et d'ignorer les battements précipités de son cœur.

_ Je ne sais pas, c'était une suggestion, répondit nonchalamment James. 

Il rendit une pile de vêtements à Lucas et mit un bras possessif autour de Lily.

_ Peut-être à cause de mes talents au lit, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille, la faisant rougir.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Lucas.

_ Tes vêtements. Je me suis décidé à… apporter certaines modifications aux miens. Ca c'est fait très rapidement, comme par magie, expliqua James. Cependant, j'aurai besoin d'une de ces choses que tu as autour du cou. (ndt : Si on ne prend pas en compte le film, où les élèves portent des uniformes similaires à ceux des moldus, il est dit dans les livres que l'on porte à Poudlard une robe de sorcier, et donc pas de cravate.)

_ Une cravate ? S'enquit dédaigneusement Lucas.

_ Je suppose, répliqua James.

_ Papa en a certaines que tu aimeras, Potter. Je vais te les montrer, proposa Lily.

Elle avait vraiment besoin d'échapper à Lucas Smith.

_ Lily, c'est à Lionel de faire cela. Il n'est là que pour ça, déclara vite Lucas, comme si Lily était une parfaite idiote.

James fixa Lucas.

_ Ne parle plus jamais à Lily de cette manière.

Il saisit le bras de la jeune fille et l'entraîna hors de la pièce, puis à l'autre bout du couloir.

_ Lily, pour qui se prend ce type ? Demanda James en ronchonnant. 

_ Pour Lucas Smith.

_ Ma puce, malgré ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas stupide, répliqua James.

_ Se sont ces portes, dit Lily en indiquant des portes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le couloir. Il veut m'épouser après l'obtention de mon diplôme.  

_ T'épouser ? Répéta James. 

Il se rendit compte à cet instant précis qu'il pourrait l'épouser. Qu'il devait l'épouser. Il était évident que Lily Evans devait être sienne. 

Quant à elle, elle continuait d'avancer, sa robe noire (que James accusait d'être la cause d'une bosse dans son pantalon) tourbillonnant derrière elle. Un feu faisait rage dans ses yeux verts.

_ C'est un problème ?

_ Oui, répondit James. Tu mérites d'épouser quelqu'un que tu aimes et qui t'aime en retour. 

_ N'essaye pas de me faire ton baratin, James Potter ! S'écria Lily en entrant dans la chambre à coucher.

_ Putain, Lily. Je te dis juste ce que je ressens, répondit-il.

_ Espèce de menteur, murmura-t-elle en lui indiquant l'entrée du dressing de son père.

Elle regarda l'étagère qui contenait les cravates et gémit.

_ Je suis nulle à ça. Choisis-en une toi-même.

_ N'essaye pas de changer de sujet, Lily.

_ N'essaye de me dire quoi faire, James.

_ Lily.

_ James.

_ Ferme-la et embrasse moi, dit James en la prenant par la taille.

C'en était assez. Il était clair que Lily et lui devaient finir ensemble, et plus tôt elle le comprendrait, mieux se serait. 

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, le suçant légèrement, et souffla ensuite sur le morceau de peau humide, faisant frissonner James. Il gémit. Elle s'écarta brusquement et se remit à contempler l'étalage de cravates, laissant James planté là avec ce petit sourire satisfait qui lui était propre.

_ J'aime cette cravate, dit Lily en en prenant une bleue.

_ Hum, murmura James. 

Il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment niveau cravate mais il trouvait celle-ci épouvantable.

_ Mets-la donc, dit-elle en la lui lançant.

Il la mit autour de son cou et essaya de la nouer. Lily se mit à rire devant ses efforts désespérés.

_ Très bien, et je suppose que toi tu saurais le faire ? Essaya de répliquer James, frustré.

_ Oui, se réjouit- elle avec malveillance.

_ Et tu voudrais bien m'aider ? Suggéra-t-il sarcastiquement.

_ Oui, peut-être, répondit-elle avec légèreté. 

Elle fit venir un petit tabouret avec l'aide de la magie et y monta, pour que son visage soit au niveau de celui de James. Elle baissa quelque peu la tête et lia avec brio la cravate avant de l'ajuster.

_ De quoi j'ai l'air ? Demanda-t-il en la prenant par la taille et en la faisant descendre du tabouret.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

_ Où est le lys que je t'ai donné ?

_ Dans un vase dans ma chambre, répondit-elle alors que le souffle commençait à lui manquer.

_ Hum, gémit James en l'embrassant doucement à nouveau, c'est bon.

Lily mit ses bras autour de son cou et essaya de le tirer contre elle pour approfondir le baiser, mais James l'en empêcha. Etonné de sa tendresse, elle se dégagea de son emprise.

_ J'ai envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore pour lui dire que je restais avec toi, dit-il en jouant avec la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille. 

_Pour toujours,_ pensa-t-il. Il pourrait rester avec elle pour toujours.

_ As-tu vraiment fait quelque chose de responsable ? Je suis choquée, se moqua-t-elle.

James l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

_ Je sais, je sais. Je suis stupéfiant, dit-il en se pâmant.

_ Et modeste, ajouta Lily alors qu'il l'embrassait doucement sur la bouche. Espèce d'idiot prétentieux.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu crois que tu me rends folle ne faisant cela, n'est ce pas ?

_ Mais je te rends folle, Lily, et nous le savons tous les deux.

_ Ferme-la, Potter, essaya-t-elle de répliquer en tentant de dissimuler l'effet que ses baisers avaient sur elle.  

Il l'embrassa doucement de nouveau.

_ Lily ! S'exclama un homme en entrant dans le dressing.

_ Merde, chuchota James contre la bouche de Lily.

_ Papa ! S'écria la jeune fille. 

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise serrée de James et courut sauter au cou de son père.

_ Comment ma petite fleur va-t-elle ? Demanda Jonathan Evans en faisant tourbillonner sa fille.

_ Papa, j'ai dix-sept ans, signala Lily avec l'espoir que son père s'en rende compte.

_ Oui, mais tu seras toujours ma jolie petite Lily, répondit Jonathan. Même quand un beau et jeune magicien t'embrassera dans un dressing.

_ Papa ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ Vous devez être James Potter. Liza dit que vous êtes préfet en chez à Poudlard, s'enquit Jonathan en serrant la main de James.

_ Oui monsieur, répondit-il en inclinant la tête. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

_ Moi de même. Ainsi, c'est vous le jeune homme qui a complètement chamboulé ma demeure ? Dit-il alors que ses yeux verts scintillaient.

_ Pardon monsieur ? Dit James sans comprendre où Jonathan voulait en venir.

_ Ma femme n'a de cesse de s'extasier sur vous, mon maître d'hôtel raconte à tout mon personnel des tours que vous avez joués, Muffy explique à une de mes filles à quel point vous êtes indéniablement séduisant et je vous trouve ici entrain d'embrasser mon autre fille ! S'exclama Jonathan.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

_ C'est toujours comme ça avec lui, papa.

_ Avec moi ? Répéta James.

_ Vous devez avoir du caractère, James. J'aimerais en apprendre plus sur vous pendant que Lily ira voir sa sœur, dit Jonathan en se tournant vers sa fille. Pétunia dit que tu n'as toujours pas été la saluer.

_ C'est vrai, papa, admit-elle.

_ Ma puce, tu ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant. James et moi allons discuter et nous nous retrouverons plus tard aux limousines, expliqua Jonathan. 

Lily l'étreignit et partit sans regarder James. Lorsqu'elle atteignit les portes de la chambre de ses parents, James la prit par la taille. Il l'embrassa passionnément puis retourna sur ses pas, la laissa complètement à bout de souffle.

_ Un petit pour la route, dit James d'un ton taquin en clignant de l'œil, la laissant plantée là alors qu'il rejoignait le dressing. 

Lily le regarda partir puis se tourna pour ouvrir la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

~*~

Lily toqua à la porte de Pétunia et Clarissa Wellingsford, une véritable garce de luxe, ouvrit la porte.

_ Lily ! S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'un faux sourire trônait sur ses lèvres. Entre !

Lily entra dans la pièce en essayant de ne pas être affectée par la vision d'un tas de vêtements en désordre, de tonnes de trucs pour les cheveux, d'une poignée de filles ayant l'âge d'être au lycée et d'un vieux coiffeur.  

_ Lily ! Comment va ma petite traînée préférée ? S'enquit Pétunia Evans (bientôt Dursley).

_ Lily ! Prends donc un verre de champagne ! Je suis sûre que tu vas le reconnaître, il est français, dit une autre amie de Pétunia.

Lily ne se donnait pas la peine de les distinguer les unes des autres, puisqu'elles étaient toutes de fausses blondes grandes et minces à l'exception de Muffy, qui elle était en fait une blonde de nature. Lily prit le verre qu'on lui tendait et décida qu'il valait probablement mieux qu'elle ne boit pas avant la répétition.

_ Bonjour Pétunia, dit-elle d'une manière détachée en regardant le verre de cristal.

_ Et bien, qui est donc cette belle surprise que tu nous as ramené de France et qui a tant plus à Muffy ? Demanda Clarissa en buvant son champagne à petites gorgées.

_ Oui, et dis nous aussi combien tu l'as payé, ajouta Pétunia en inspectant ses cheveux qui venaient d'être coiffés dans un miroir. 

_ Le payer ? Répéta Lily, n'aimant pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

_ Oui, Lily. Combien l'as-tu payé pour t'accompagner à mon mariage. Les hommes beaux comme lui peuvent trouver beaucoup mieux que toi, tu sais. A moins que tu n'aies payé Muffy pour qu'elle nous mente ou quelque chose comme ça, déclara Pétunia.

Lily se sentait insignifiante. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur aînée et l'observa. Pétunia était son opposé, avec des cheveux blonds (personne ne savait plus si la couleur était naturelle désormais), des yeux bleus et un corps grand et mince. Pour Lily, sa sœur était magnifique.

_ Et bien, réponds Lily ! S'exclama Clarissa.

_ Il s'appelle James, dit-elle doucement.

_ Lily, nous voulons juste savoir comment une putain aussi affreuse que toi a pu mettre les mains sur cet homme, clarifia cruellement Pétunia.

_ Sale peste, dit James en entrant dans la pièce. La porte était ouverte, je pouvais vous entendre dans le hall.

_ James, sort, ordonna Lily.

_ Non, je vais balancer à ta grosse conne de sœur tout ce que j'ai envi de lui dire, ensuite nous sortirons ensemble de cette chambre merdique, dit James plus que déterminé.

_ Et que veux-tu me dire ? Demanda Pétunia d'un air arrogant.

_ Bonne chance, murmura le coiffeur à James.

_ Lily n'a pas vraiment posé ses mains sur moi, et de toute façon c'est entre nous. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'elle est tout ce que tu n'es pas. Elle est magnifique, alors que tu ressembles à un cheval. Elle est douce, alors que tu as l'air glacée. Elle a un cerveau, alors que tu as l'air de n'avoir rien entre tes deux oreilles, à part beaucoup d'air chaud. Elle est sportive, alors que ta seule activité physique est de maltraiter ton coiffeur, débita James.

_ Ferme-la ! S'écria Pétunia. Sortez d'ici !

_ Avec plaisir, Barbie, répliqua James. Oh, et à propos, ferme la porte quand tu veux insulter quelqu'un, c'est plus poli.

_ Sortez ! Hurla Pétunia.

Lily sourit malgré elle. 

James sourit également et fit un clin d'œil à Lily. 

_ Au fait, votre mère m'a dit de vous dire que les limousines étaient prêtes. Lily et moi voyagerons avec monsieur et madame Evans tandis que vous autres et Lucas aurez la vôtre.

Il lui tendit un bras qu'elle prit, agacée. Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier et il lui sourit simplement en retour.

_ Nous en reparlerons plus tard, dit-elle avec colère.

Lionel apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. 

_ Mademoiselle Evans, monsieur Potter, monsieur et madame Evans m'envoient vous dire qu'ils vous attendent dans la limousine.

_ Merci Lionel, dit gracieusement Lily.

_ La seconde limousine est également prête. Mademoiselle Sanders vous y attend, informa Lionel au groupe de filles qui s'étaient remises à bavarder.

_ Mais mon Dieu, arrêtez de nous déranger. Nous descendrons bientôt, répondit Pétunia avec un air d'irritation dans la voix.

_ Garce, murmura James.

_ Allons, Potter, allons, dit Lionel en le guidant à la suite de Lionel qui sortait de la pièce.

~*~

Lily remontait l'allée centrale, les yeux de James braqués sur elle. Ses talons faisaient un léger bruit qui résonnait sur les planches de marbre de la cathédrale et sa robe se balançait gracieusement.

James était debout devant l'autel, attendant qu'elle arrive. La robe noire qu'elle portait étreignait ses courbes. 

Le témoin était en retard et on avait demandé à James de le remplacer.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, en se tenant au bout de l'allée et en observant Lily marcher vers lui, il avait l'impression de vivre le moment le plus parfait qui soit. C'était ainsi que les choses devaient être.

~*~

Pour James, le dîner ayant suivi la répétition avait été un enfer. Lily était en colère contre lui et avait refusé de lui parler, à moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire. Elle avait discuté avec ses parents et Muffy Sanders, l'ignorant royalement, alors que Clarissa flirtait sans aucune gène avec lui et que Lucas lui lançait des regards assassins.

James jeta un coup d'œil dans un miroir et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas vraiment utile, ils étaient toujours ébouriffés. Il desserra sa cravate pour essayer de se détendre.

Il avait besoin d'elle. Il ouvrit sa porte et sortit dans le vestibule, décidant de mettre définitivement les choses au point avec Lily Evans.

~*~  

Lily ôta ses bijoux et grimaça devant sa réflexion dans le miroir. Une mèche de cheveux s'était échappée de son élégante coiffure. Elle la mit derrière ses oreilles détestant ce à quoi elle avait l'air. Pétunia avait réussi à la persuader qu'elle ne ressemblait qu'à un monstre.

Lily se pencha un pue sur sa chaise pour défaire les boucles de ses fines sandales. Alors qu'elle les faisait glisser, James entra.

_ Tu es magnifique ce soir, dit-il en allant jusqu'à la coiffeuse.

Lily lui fit une grimace dans le miroir.

_ Tu ne frappes jamais ?

_ Non, répondit-il en se tenant debout derrière sa chaise.

_ Tu devrais, c'est la politesse, l'informa-t-elle en se penchant pour prendre ses chaussures.

Elle alla jusqu'à son dressing, ouvrit la porte et les jeta à l'intérieur.

_ Je me fiche de la politesse.

James se retourna pour lui faire face.

_ Tu ne devrais pas.

Lily mit un bijou qu'elle avait porté dans une boite bleue avec l'étiquette «Tiffany's ».

_ Pourquoi es-tu tant en colère après moi ? Demanda-t-il en l'observant dans le miroir.

Lily rangea la boîte et chassa la boule dans sa gorge. Elle se tourna pour le regarder.

_ Tu ne dois pas me sauver, James. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'aime pas les héros, dit-elle fermement.

_ Parfois tu peux avoir besoin que quelqu'un t'aide, ma chérie. Et c'était justement le bon moment pour moi de le faire. 

_ Je peux faire face à Pétunia. Elle ne dit jamais rien qui ne soit pas la vérité. Et en plus, James, tu as menti. Elle me tuera la prochaine fois qu'elle me verra, et tu ne seras pas là avec ton héroïsme pour venir l'arrêter, n'est ce pas ? Souligna-t-elle.

James était déconcerté.

_ Pétunia est jalouse, prétentieuse et égoïste. Je disais la vérité. Tu es étonnante, Lily Evans.

_ Arrête ça, James. Ce jeu ne marchera pas avec moi, dit Lily en le regardant dans les yeux.

_ Ce n'est pas un jeu !

_ Menteur !

_ C'est Pétunia qui l'est, trésor !

Lily le regardait dans le choc le plus complet.

_ Que diable essaies-tu de faire, James ? Je ne suis rien qu'un monstre gros et laid.

James la regarda et s'approcha tout près d'elle. Il ôta soigneusement les épingles de ses cheveux et les jeta sur le plancher, libérant ses vagues rousses. Il la souleva et la porta jusqu'au lit. 

_ James, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la faisait délicatement tomber sur le lit et qu'il s'allongeait au-dessus d'elle.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

_ Je prouve que Pétunia à tord. Lily Evans, tu es la personne la plus stupéfiante que je n'ai jamais connu. Tu es intelligente, drôle, douce, entêtée, prévenante, indépendante et fougueuse, dit-il en ponctuant chaque adjectif par un baiser. Oh, et chérie, en plus de tout cela, tu es magnifique. Tu as des traits parfaits, des courbes douces, et j'aime faire l'amour avec toi.

_ James ? Dit-elle doucement.

_ Quoi ?

_ Fais-moi l'amour, le pria-t-elle. 

_ C'est ce que j'allai faire, répondit-il en l'embrassant.

~*~

Fin du chapitre. 

Je suis désolée pour tout le temps que j'ai pris. Tout est de ma faute, je n'ai pas d'excuse et j'avoue que les fics ont rejoins un second plan depuis quelque temps. Je vous jure de me grouiller pour les deux derniers chapitres. 

Merci énormément à toutes les reviews. Je suis extrêmement touchée que vous me souteniez encore malgré tout ce retard.

Gros bisous et merci de m'avoir lu.

Ange !

  
  
  



	12. Chapitre 12

****

S'évader

****

Auteur : Bella Black, je ne suis que la traductrice.

~*~

Lily tournoyait avec sa robe verte claire sans bretelle devant son miroir en pied. Elle se sentait belle avec, et ses cheveux étaient coiffés et ses ongles faits.

Elle leva sa robe pour voir ses orteils. Ils étaient couverts d'un verni rose pâle, exactement ce que Pétunia avait ordonné. Elle regarda une bouteille de verni rouge qui était posée sur sa coiffeuse. Elle la prit, l'ouvrit, se baissa et peignit ses ongles de doigts de pied en rouge vif. 

Lily fit une grimace. C'était un début. Elle tira une corde près de son lit, sachant qu'une bonne serait dans sa chambre dans quelques minutes, puis se mit à écrire un mot sur un bout de parchemin.

~ James, 

Rejoins-moi dans le hall dans une demi-heure, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Lily ~

Elle entendit des coups à sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit et remit le morceau de parchemin à une bonne.

Lily avait toujours l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle toucha les fins diamants à ses oreilles, le bracelet à son poignet et remarqua qu'elle ne portait rien autour du cou. Elle avait besoin d'un collier.

_ Maman ! Appela-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'autre aile de la maison.

_ Chérie, je suis dans le hall ! Cria Liza, sa voix faisant écho dans toute la demeure.

Lily se rendit jusqu'au hall et chercha sa mère des yeux. Alors qu'elle venait d'arriver, Liza entra par la porte de la cuisine.

_ Lily, tu es superbe ! S'exclama Liza. Mais tu as besoin d'un collier.

_ Comment le sais-tu ? C'est exactement pour ça que je te cherchais, dit Lily.

_ Intuition féminine, répondit fermement Liza.

_ En as-tu un que je pourrais porter ? Demanda Lily.

_ J'ai le bijou idéal, déclara Liza en donnant une boîte en velours bleu à sa fille.

_ D'où vient-il ? Questionna Lily en ouvrant la boîte.

_ C'est une tradition dans ma famille. Quand la fille aînée se marie, la mère donne à ses autres filles des bijoux qui iront avec leur tenue de demoiselle d'honneur. Lorsque ta tante Andréa s'est mariée, j'ai eu le droit à une paire de boucles d'oreilles en cristal, April a reçu un bracelet et ta tante Jenny un collier absolument magnifique, expliqua Liza en se remémorant de bons souvenirs.

Elle avait été la plus jeune des cinq, l'aîné ayant été le seul garçon.

Lily regarda ce qui se trouvait dans la boîte. Un collier en diamant lui renvoyait son miroitement.

_ Maman, il est magnifique. Tu n'aurais pas du, dit-elle doucement.

_ Ne dis pas de sottises, il est fait pour toi. En outre, je n'ai qu'une fille à qui offrir ce genre de bijou, alors je me dois de t'offrir le plus beau que je puisse trouver. Il te va à ravir, Lily, dit Liza en prenant la boîte.

Elle sortit le collier et l'attacha autour du cou de sa fille.

_ Magnifique, affirma Liza avec un sourire en lui tournant autour.

Le collier s'accordait parfaitement avec sa robe.

_ Maman, je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit Lily en embrassant sa mère. Merci.

_ Il y a encore une chose, l'informa Liza, bien qu'elle soit moins spectaculaire que la première.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Lily, curieuse.

_ Le châle que je t'ai promis.

Liza remit à Lily un tissu vert clair de la même nuance que la robe. Lily le mit et le laissa tomber jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coincé au niveau de ses coudes, alors qu'il descendait le long de sa robe dans le dos.

Liza observa sa fille cadette avec satisfaction. De ses deux filles, c'était Lily qui avait les plus beaux yeux verts, accompagnés par sa grande taille et les cheveux roux de Jonathan.

Soudain, un gros tas de masse noire apparut dans la pièce. Trois garçons et deux filles tombèrent sur le plancher de marbre fraîchement poli dans un grand bruit sourd. 

_ Oh mon Dieu ! S'écria Liza les yeux écarquillés.

_ Et merde, gémit Lily.

_ Lily, langage ! Se moqua Sirius Black en sortant du tas de corps étendus sur la plancher.

_ Madame Evans, je présume, dit-il en baisant la main de Liza.

_ Appelez-moi Liza, répondit-elle en observant les deux autres garçons et les deux jeunes filles qu'elles connaissaient déjà se redresser. 

_ Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Qui ? Se mit à les bombarder Lily.

_ Dumbledore nous a donné un Portoloin pour venir te rendre visite et tenir compagnie à James au mariage. Nous rentrons ce soir, expliqua Peter.

_ Est-ce possible qu'ils soient tous tarés ? Se demanda Lily à haute voix.

_ C'est bien possible, répondit Remus en aidant Miranda à se lever.

Elle portait des talons aiguilles.

_ Lily, tu es magnifique ! S'exclama Raven.

_ Waou, Lily, tu es super, la complimenta Sirius en mettant un bras autour de Raven.

_ Quelle robe ! Ta sœur a vraiment d'excellents goûts, elle est parfaite pour toi, affirma Miranda en tournant autour de son ami.

_ Pas mal, petite rousse, pas mal, dit Remus avec un sourire.

_ Si toutes les autres filles te ressemblent de serait ce qu'un peu, alors je suis à la bonne fête ! Décréta Peter.

_ Peter ! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson Lily, Raven et Miranda.

_ Je rigole, les rassura Peter.

_ Où est Cornedrue ? Demanda Sirius.

_ Dans le lit de Lily, chuchota Raven à son oreille.

_ Je ne sais pas et je m'en fou, s'obstina Lily.

_ Lily, chérie, présente-nous s'il te plaît, la pria Liza en observant le petit groupe avec intérêt.

Elle connaissait Raven et Miranda mais n'avait aucune idée de l'identité des deux autres adolescents.

_ Bien sûr maman, répondit Lily. Alors celui qui est attaché à Raven c'est Sirius Black. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds c'est Peter Pettigrow et le dernier c'est Remus Lupin.

_ Nous sommes les meilleurs amis de James, dit rapidement Peter comme si cela expliquait leur présence.

_ Merveilleux, décréta Liza. Plus on est de fou, plus on rie. Je dois téléphoner à la salle où à lieu la réception. Lily, va rejoindre Muffy à la porte, tu dois te rendre à l'église. Je te verrai là-bas, chérie.

Liza embrassa sa fille en signe d'au revoir et s'éloigna avec élégance, exigeant que Lionel lui trouve un téléphone.

_ Ta mère est trop cool ! S'exclama Raven. La mienne nous aurait déjà tous renvoyé à Poudlard.

_ Où avez-vous trouvé ces vêtements moldus ? Demanda Lily.

Miranda portait une robe à corset rose pâle alors que Raven était vêtue d'une courte robe bleue claire sans bretelle, qui étreignait chaque courbe de son grand corps mince.

_ Un petit peu de transfiguration et une expédition dans le coffre de Miranda, expliqua gaiement Raven.

_ Naturellement. Comment auriez-vous pu trouver des vêtements autrement ? Déduisit Lily. Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être en retard.

_ Pétunia fait sa crise ?

_ Tu n'y croirais pas. Elle a déjà viré trois coiffeurs, deux bonnes et un cuisinier, sans mentionner un traiteur ici ou là, expliqua Lily dans un sourire.

_ C'est pas sympa, même de la part de Satan en talons aiguilles, souligna Remus.

_ Satan en talons aiguilles ? Répéta Peter.

_ Mon petit surnom pour Pétunia, expliqua Remus.

_ Il est cool, reconnut Sirius.

_ Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant. James devrait bientôt descendre. Il était censé me retrouver ici dans quelques minutes et il sera stupéfié de vous voir tous là à la place ! Bye ! Dit Lily en se dépêchant de partir.

Elle était entrain de sortir en courant, en relevant sa robe comme une princesse, quand James descendit les escaliers en fixant la cravate autour de son cou.

_ Lil, je n'arrive pas à attacher correctement ce truc, dit-il sans voir à qui il parlait.

_ Lily ? Appela-t-il en relevant les yeux. Oh mon Dieu.

_ Eh, Cornedrue, on ressemble à une bande de rouquines ou quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

_ Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Interrogea James complètement sous le choc. Où est Lily ?

_ Tu n'as pas l'intention de nous dire bonjour ? Le taquina Miranda.

_ Bonjour. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici et où est Lily ? Elle a dit qu'elle voulait me montrer quelque chose, dit-il.

_ On voulait vous tenir compagnie à tous les deux alors Dumbledore nous a donnés un portoloin. Nous sommes ici pour la journée et Lily est partie il y a une minute, expliqua rapidement Remus.

_ Ah.

James semblait déçu.

_ Elle avait l'air encore plus chaude que d'habitude, ajouta Peter.

_ Ah.

James avait l'air bien plus déçu encore.

_ C'est probablement ce qu'elle voulait te montrer, en déduisit logiquement Miranda.

_ Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Sirius.

_ Cette robe est tout simplement faite pour elle, et vous devez tous admettre qu'elle était stupéfiante, dit Raven. Et je pense qu'elle voulait montrer à James à quel point elle était mignonne.

_ Tu ne pourras la voir que lorsqu'elle descendra l'allée centrale désormais, dit Miranda.

_ Oh, c'est comme si c'était leur mariage ! S'exclama Raven. Il ne la verra aussi belle que lorsqu'elle se dirigera vers l'autel.

_ Tu as raison ! S'extasia Miranda. C'est adorable.

James et Peter levèrent les yeux au ciel.

_ Lily et moi ? Marié ? Grogna James.

__

Ce serait stupéfiant, pensa-t-il.

Miranda et Raven sourirent.

_ Exactement, dirent-elles parfaitement ensemble.

Jonathan Evans entra dans la pièce.

_ Avez-vous vu Liza ? James, attachez correctement votre cravate.

James rougit.

_ Je ne sais pas comment faire.

_ C'est tout à fait compréhensible, je vais vous le faire, dit Jonathan en attachant rapidement la cravate.

Elle était parfaitement nouée.

_ Maintenant, avez-vous vu Liza ? Est-elle habillée ? Demanda Jonathan.

Liza Evans descendit les escaliers, vêtue d'une robe rouge.

_ Je suis prête ! 

_ Et tu es superbe, dit Jonathan.

_ Joli compliment, murmura James.

_ Merci, chuchota Jonathan.

Liza les ignora délibérément.

_ Bien, nous devons aller à cette église ! Jonathan, vas-y en premier. Tu ne dois pas être en retard lorsque Pétunia avancera dans l'allée.

Jonathan regarda son épouse.

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle se marie ! Liza, tu penses qu'elle est trop jeune pour ça ?

_ Jonathan, arrête de plaisanter à ce sujet. C'est un jour très spécial pour elle ! Le gronda Liza.

Jonathan regarda sa femme avec des yeux de chiots et elle lui sourit. Il la prit dans ses bras et la tint serrée un petit moment. 

Sirius et Raven se regardèrent affectueusement.

Remus fit un clin d'œil à Miranda.

James pensa à Lily.

Peter bailla.

~*~

Le petit groupe arriva bientôt à l'église. Liza avait insisté pour que les adolescents la rejoignent au premier rang. 

James s'assit le dernier et obtint le siège à côté de l'allée centrale. Il remercia le ciel de lui laisser la place où il pourrait le mieux observer les demoiselles d'honneur descendre vers l'autel puis se mettre vers le côté. Il regarda l'autel. Vernon, le futur marié, et les témoins étaient déjà là. Vernon était un homme grand et gras avec une moustache assez laide.

La musique commença, c'était une chanson que James ne connaissait pas. Une petite fille avec un panier de fleurs laissait tomber des pétales de roses par terre.

_ Comme c'est chou, dit Raven.

_ J'adore les mariages moldus, déclara Miranda.

Un petit garçon, portant un oreiller où étaient posés deux anneaux, suivait la fillette. Après avoir atteint l'autel, ils prirent chacun leurs places à côté de celui-ci. Une jeune femme blonde portant une robe verte claire sans bretelle et un bouquet de roses roses se mit elle aussi à descendre l'allée. Elle était suivie de plusieurs autres blondes, dont une qui par sa carrure devait être la sœur de Vernon.

_ Où est Lily ? Demanda Miranda.

James se posait exactement la même question.

C'est alors qu'elle entra dans la chapelle. James en oublia comment respirer.

Elle était superbe. Bien qu'elle portât la même robe que les autres demoiselles d'honneur, Lily arrivait à avoir l'air des milliers de fois mieux qu'elles, avec ses cheveux roux, ses courbes et ses yeux verts. Elle avait une demi-queue et la confrontation du rouge et du vert avec sa peau crémeuse aboutissait à un contraste élégant.

Ses orteils apparaissaient occasionnellement lorsqu'elle marchait et James vit qu'ils étaient vernis en rouge vif. Toutes les autres demoiselles d'honneur s'étaient mises du vernis pâle, Pétunia l'avait ordonné. James eut une bouffée d'orgueil. Lily défiait sa sœur.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, cela la rendait encore plus belle. Les yeux de James la suivirent et se bloquèrent sur elle lorsqu'elle atteignit l'autel. Elle s'arrêta, se retourna et le vit. Tout en lui souriant, elle réussit à garder tout son sérieux. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et observa avec plaisir ses jours rosir. 

James regarda Lily durant toute la cérémonie. Pour lui, Pétunia ressemblait à un cheval et, bien que ses amies soient mignonnes, elles avaient l'air fausses. Lily était vraie. Elle était la plus belle femme de toute la chapelle. Alors que les jeunes mariés s'embrassaient, James se mit à imaginer que c'était lui et Lily qui se tenaient à leur place. Lorsque Pétunia et Vernon firent demi-tour dans l'allée suivit de leur petite troupe, James était fou de jalousie. Lucas et Lily se tenaient par le bras, et bien que tous les autres témoins et demoiselles d'honneur fassent la même chose, il détestait cela. C'était vraiment écœurant. 

Raven et Miranda tamponnèrent leurs yeux avec des mouchoirs.

_ Les mariages me font toujours pleurer, dit Miranda.

_ C'était tellement beau, ajouta Raven.

_ Pétunia ressemblait à un cheval, souligna Remus.

_ Et Vernon a vraiment une moustache horrible, continua Peter.

_ Sirius, fait attention, le taquina James en donnant un coup de coude à Raven.

Sirius pâlit.

_ Les mariages, ça craint.

Les six amis se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'église et cherchèrent Lily du regard.

Ils la trouvèrent entrain de les attendre derrière la porte de la chapelle, un bras de Lucas entourant sa taille. Elle semblait assez fâchée pour le frapper.

James avait l'air encore plus énervé.

Sirius laissa son regard aller de Lily à James, puis de James à Lily.

_ Que diable se passe-t-il ici ?

Lily regarda James. Il lui sourit alors tendrement, fixa Lucas pendant un moment et fit une chose qui choqua toutes les personnes présentes.

Il attrapa Lily par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément. Etonnamment, elle répondit à son baiser, mettant ses bras autour de son cou. 

_ Putain de merde, lâcha Remus.

Alors que Lily et James se séparaient, on aurait dit que Lucas était sur le point de les tuer.

_ Ote tout de suite tes mains de Lily, Potter.

_ J'aime avoir ses mains sur moi, répondit innocemment la rouquine.

_ J'aime avoir mes mains sur elle, compléta James sans perdre le rythme.

Lucas, vraiment furieux, partit sans un mot.

_ Potter, je n'aime toujours pas les héros, dit Lily, mais ils sont vraiment pratiques parfois.

James rit.

_ On aurait dit qu'il allait exploser.

Lily rit aussi.

_ C'était sympa.

James prit les mains de Lily qui étaient autour de son cou. Il les tint un instant serrées puis les lâcha.

_ Laisse-moi te regarder, Lily.

La jeune fille se tenait gracieusement debout sous le regard de James, le laissant lui tenir les mains. Il en leva une et fit tournoyer la jeune fille. Sa robe tourna avec elle. James l'attira une fois de plus contre lui.

_ J'aime tes orteils.

_ C'est ce que je voulais te montrer, dit doucement Lily en le laissant l'enlacer.

_ Que diable se passe-t-il ici ? Répéta Sirius.

_ Je trouve ça trop mignon, roucoula Raven.

_ Raven, je ne pige plus rien, se plaignit Sirius. Cornedrue et la rouquine s'entendent.

_ Et James l'a embrassée et elle ne l'a même pas frappé, ajouta Miranda légèrement déçue par le manque d'action mais extasiée par le fait qu'ils semblaient enfin avoir admis leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

_ J'essayais juste de me débarrasser de Lucas, expliqua Lily.

_ Lily, Lucas est parti depuis un moment déjà, souligna Remus. 

_ Remus a raison, ajouta Peter.

_ Pouvons-nous juste en placer une ? Demanda James.

_ Non, répondit fermement Miranda.

_ Nous ne nous battons pas parce que nous ne nous battons pas. Il n'y a pas besoin de raison particulière pour cela, dit Lily sur la défensive.

_ Et nous nous sommes embrassés pour que Lucas se casse, compléta James.

_ Tout simplement, conclut Lily.

Sirius souffla.

_ J'en suis sûr. 

~*~

D'une façon ou d'une autre, les sept amis réussirent à monter dans la limousine que Liza et Jonathan avaient louée pour eux et se rendirent à la réception. La première chose que fit Lily à son arrivée fut d'échanger son numéro de table avec celui d'une certaine Sharon Lewis, ce qui lui permit de s'asseoir avec ses amis.

Les sept se rendirent donc à leur table et remarquèrent qu'elle était dressée pour huit invités.

_ Qui peut bien être assis ici ? Se demanda Lily à haute voix.

_ Lily ? Lily Evans ? Appela une voix aiguë chargée d'éclats de rire.

Lily se retourna instantanément. 

_ Anne-Marie ? Anne-Marie Canton ? 

_ Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis nos treize ans ! S'exclama une jeune fille brune de la taille de Miranda.

_ Je sais ! S'exclama aussi Lily. 

Elle enlaça Anne-Marie.

_ Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Je suis venue pour le mariage, répondit Anne-Marie.

_ Même chose, dit Lily. 

Anne-Marie sourit.

_ Bien, tigresse, tu ferais mieux de me présenter tout le monde.

_ Bien sûr, banane, répondit Lily en utilisant l'ancien surnom d'Anne-Marie. Tout le monde, voici Anne-Marie Canton. Nous étions les meilleures amies du monde quand nous étions petites. Anne-Marie, voici Remus, Sirius, Raven, Peter, Miranda et James. Ce sont mes amis au collège.

_ Ah, oui, cette pension française, dit Anne-Marie. Tu y es toujours ?

Lily fit oui de la tête.

_ Et toi, où vas-tu maintenant.

_ Je suis à Beau… Beaufort depuis mes onze ans. Comme tu le sais, mon père est français et quand maman est morte nous sommes retournés là-bas. Je suis dans une pension près de Paris, expliqua Anne-Marie.

_ J'ai une cousine dans une pension près de Paris, déclara Sirius.

James lui donna un coup de coude.

_ Ba quoi ? Chuchota Sirius. Elle va à Beauxbâtons, une autre école de sorcellerie, peut-être qu'Anne-Marie la connaît.

_ Vraiment Patmol, souffla James.

_ Alors, dans quelle école vas-tu ? Demanda Anne-Marie en s'asseyant.

Lily était assise entre elle et James.

_ C'est près… d'Avignon. Elle s'appelle… l'école… la belle Avignon.

_ Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, fit remarquer Anne-Marie.

_ Oui, ba en fait, c'est très petit, dit James.

_ Beaucoup de jeunes britanniques vont là-bas, ajouta Miranda.

_ Ah, ça à l'air sympa, dit Anne-Marie ne souriant.

_ Ca l'est, répondit Raven.

_ Alors, parle-nous de Beaufort, proposa Sirius tandis qu'on leur servait leur premier plat.

_ C'est magnifique. Je doute qu'il y ait une autre école comme ça dans le monde, décrivit Anne-Marie.

_ Notre école aussi est plutôt spectaculaire, dit Sirius. Celle où va ma cousine ressemble beaucoup à la nôtre.

_ Et où va-t-elle ? Demanda Anne-Marie.

_ Je ne me rappelle plus trop le nom, mais je sais que ça commence aussi par Beau, répondit Sirius.

Raven lui donna un coup de coude.

_ Sirius, le prévint-elle.

_ Quoi ? Répondit-il innocemment.

_ Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demanda soigneusement Anne-Marie.

_ Chantal Black, répondit vite fait Sirius. Sa mère est française et son père c'est mon oncle.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es le cousin de Chantal ! S'écria Anne-Marie pour ensuite mettre une main devant sa bouche.

_ Tu vas à Beauxbâtons, dit triomphalement Sirius.

_ Comment connais-tu Beauxbâtons ? S'exclama Anne-Marie.

_ Nous allons à Poudlard, l'informa Miranda.

_ Je savais que tu n'irais jamais dans une de ces ridicules pensions françaises, Lily, déclara Anne-Marie.

_ Je préférerai mourir plutôt que d'y mettre les pieds, dit Lily avec conviction.

_ Ca ne peut pas être si mauvais que ça, suggéra Miranda.

_ Tu n'en as aucune idée, dit Lily. Notre précepteur privé, lorsque nous étions petites, avait transformé la maison en une véritable pension française.

_ Je prenais mes cours chez elle, expliqua Anne-Marie. 

_ C'est comme ça que nous sommes devenues aussi proches, déclara Lily.

_ Il n'y a rien de mieux que jouer des tours à un affreux précepteur pour rapprocher deux fillettes, décréta Anne-Marie en riant.

_ Lily jouait des tours ? Répéta James.

_ C'était la meilleure, affirma Anne-Marie.

Lily rougit et James rit.

_ La parfaite petite Lily a son côté sombre après tout.

_ Eh ! Je te l'avais déjà montré à toi, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Lily.

_ Et oui, j'ai en effet déjà vaincu la tempête rousse.

Lily le frappa.

~*~

Anne-Marie régala la joyeuse troupe d'anecdotes sur les escapades de la petite Lily, et lorsque que le dessert fut servi, tout le monde était plié en deux.

Quand la musique commença, au grand dépit de James et de Miranda, Lily demanda à Remus de danser avec elle.

_ Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas demandé ? S'emporta James.

_ Sûrement pour faire le point, répondit Raven.

_ C'était une question rhétorique.

_ Peut-être, mais j'avais envi de te donner mon avis, rétorqua Raven.

_ Raven, tu veux danser ? Demanda timidement Sirius.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et il prit sa main pour l'emmener sur la piste. Miranda les regarda partir ensemble, un petit sourire sur le visage.

_ Ils sont tellement parfaits tous les deux.

_ C'est vrai, accorda Anne-Marie.

_ Je n'ai jamais été entourée d'autant d'argent de toute ma vie, murmura Miranda.

James l'entendit.

_ Comment peux-tu dire à quel point ces gens sont riches ?

_ Tous ces vêtements sont sûrement de créateur, la nourriture doit venir de Paris et je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué la chose gigantesque autour du cou de Lily. Il vient de chez Tiffany, je vous le garantis, expliqua Miranda.

_ Lily a toujours aimé Tiffany. C'est la seule chose chère qu'elle adore, dit Anne-Marie.

_ C'est quoi Tiffany ? Demanda James.

_ Une bijouterie, répondit Anne-Marie. C'est cher mais d'excellente qualité. Lily aime cet endroit depuis que nous l'avons visité dans Bond Street (ndt : vous voyez les rues bleues foncées au monopoly ?), et nous avions cinq ans. 

_ Vous avez vraiment du vous amuser en grandissant dans ce monde, en conclut Miranda.

Anne-Marie rit.

_ Tu plaisantes ? C'est un enfer avec des diamants.

_ Un enfer ? Ca ressemble plutôt au Paradis. On est aux petits soins pour toi, tu peux faire tes courses dans Bond Street, tu manges ce qu'il y a de mieux et tu vis dans d'énormes hôtels particuliers. Comment peux-tu appeler ça un enfer ?

_ Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Tout ce que tu as dit est peut-être vrai, mais la haute société britannique a un côté sombre. Tu vois la bonne plus souvent que tes parents. Tu dois toujours porter d'élégants vêtements : tu ne peux pas t'asseoir en pyjamas sur ton divan et regarder la télé. On ne mange jamais de gâteux faits maison ou des trucs comme ça. Je doute même que ma mère ait un jour su où se trouvait notre cuisine. Et ces hôtels particuliers sont aussi gigantesques qu'ils sont froids, répondit Anne-Marie.

_ Lily a-t-elle grandi comme ça ? Demanda tranquillement James.

_ Non, l'enfance de Lily était différente. Ces parents, eux, font attention à elle. Mais c'est certainement pire pour elle. Il y a Pétunia, expliqua Anne-Marie.

_ Que veux-tu dire par là ? La questionna Miranda.

_ Pétunia déteste Lily depuis qu'elle est née. Au début, ce n'était que de la jalousie envers le nouveau bébé, mais en grandissant, il était évident que Lily se révélait très intelligente et très jolie. Pétunia en était encore plus jalouse et elle se mit à détester Lily de tout son cœur. C'est devenu encore pire quand Pétunia n'a été admise dans aucune des vraiment bonnes pensions. Les Evans ont du utiliser leur influence et dépenser beaucoup d'argent pour la mettre dans l'école où elle a étudié. Quand Lily a voulu s'inscrire, elle a été reçue partout mais n'est allée dans aucune de ces écoles. Elle est partie à Poudlard, enfin, pour l'avis de tous, dans une pension française. La jalousie de Pétunia est montée en flèche. En plus, Lucas fut invité un été où Lily était restée chez elle. Lorsqu'il a vu à quel point elle était mignonne, il s'est fixé comme objectif de l'avoir. C'est un des bacheliers les plus prometteurs d'Angleterre et il est dingue de Lily. Ca a rendu folle Pétunia, raconta Anne-Marie.

_ Qu'est ce que Pétunia lui a fait ? Demanda James les yeux tueurs.

_ Elle a convaincu Lily qu'elle était un monstre affreux. Lily respecte Pétunia comme une folle et elle croit tout ce qu'elle lui raconte, peu importe à quel point ça peut être stupide. A ce que j'ai vu, c'en est toujours au même point. Lily ne se rend pas compte que Pétunia est une salope, répondit Anne-Marie.

_ Tu as raison, dit Miranda, c'est toujours comme ça. James, calme-toi. Tu n'aideras personne en tuant Pétunia, et encore moins Lily.

_ Miranda dit vrai. La meilleure chose que tu peux faire pour Lily, c'est être là, ajouta Anne-Marie.

Le visage de James retourna à sa couleur initiale.

_ James, soit juste là et aime-la, dit Miranda.

_ Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda James.

_ C'est évident pour tout le monde que vous vous aimez tous les deux, avoua Miranda.

_ Tu penses qu'elle m'aime ? Demanda James, les yeux exorbités.

_ Je sais qu'elle t'aime, répondit Miranda avec assurance.

James sourit. Il se leva de table et alla se séparer Lily et Remus. Remus revint chercher Miranda. Anne-Marie invita un cousin de Lily et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Peter réussit à inviter une amie de Pétunia.

James sourit à Lily tandis qu'il la faisait tourner.

_ Comment vas-tu ?

_ Ca va, répondit-elle en tournoyant vers lui.

James la rattrapa, aimant la sensation de l'avoir dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux et inhala le doux parfum de ses cheveux. Elle rit.

_ Ca chatouille, dit-elle alors qu'il sentait son cou.

James se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, se sentant pour une étrange raison protecteur envers elle. Lily répondit à son baiser.

_ Et ça c'était pour quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Juste parce que tu es merveilleuse, répondit-il. 

Ils dansèrent durant quelques minutes dans un silence confortable.

_ Lily ?

_ Hum ?

_ Tu voudrais être ma petite amie ? Proposa-t-il timidement.

Lily leva les yeux vers lui et, pour une raison qu'elle ne put comprendre, elle répondit :

_ Oui.

~*~

Fin du chapitre 12.

Il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre à cette histoire. Je suis très impatiente de le traduire.

Je voudrais remercier tous les reviewers, vos messages me vont vraiment droit au cœur. Merci, merci, merci et merci.

Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt.

Ange !

  
  
  



	13. Chapitre 13

**S'évader**

**Auteur :** Bella Black, je ne suis que la traductrice.

~*~

_ C'est officielle, murmura Lily pour elle-même en regardant son miroir. Je suis une idiote. James et moi sommes un couple.

Elle se mit à réfléchir pendant une seconde. Elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle avait accepté d'être sa petite amie. Mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, malgré toute la stupidité de la situation, elle se sentait bien.

_ Tout cela n'a aucun sens, se dit-elle à haute voix.

Elle se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir. Ses yeux brillaient, ses joues étaient rougies et ses lèvres gonflées par tous les baisers que James lui avait donné pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle avait l'air d'une fille amoureuse.

_ Ne soit pas stupide, se dit-elle. Tu n'aimes pas James Potter. Ce serait vraiment idiot, et tu n'es pas une imbécile.

Lily se prit la tête dans ses mains.

_ Je suis une imbécile.

~*~

De retour à Poudlard, Miranda et Raven allèrent se reposer dans leur dortoir. Mais c'était sans compter sur Jen et Lydia qui vinrent leur parler de James et Lily.

_ Ils l'ont enfin fait ! S'exclama Lydia.

_ Non, pas encore, répondit Miranda d'un air cynique. Ils n'ont toujours pas admis qu'ils s'aimaient.

_ Ca viendra naturellement, affirma Jen.

_ Elle a raison, c'est logiquement l'étape suivante dans une relation, ajouta Raven.

_ Il s'agit de Lily et James ! Depuis quand font-ils des trucs faciles ou logiques ? S'exclama Miranda.

_ Miranda, ce n'est pas parce que Remus et toi n'arrivez pas à admettre que vous vous aimez que Lily et James feront la même chose, répliqua Raven.

_ Raven ! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? S'étonna Miranda.

_ Tu as très bien compris. Tu aimes Remus et nous le savons tous, déclara Raven.

_ Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, s'insurgea Miranda.

_ Permet-moi de te donner mon avis, commença Jen…

_ Il t'aime, tu l'aimes. Qu'est ce qui est si compliqué ? Demanda brusquement Raven.

_ Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il ne me fait pas confiance. Il ne veut pas avoir une vraie relation avec moi, répondit Miranda.

_ Et comment sais-tu ça ? La questionna Jen.

Miranda les observa toutes un instant.

_ Il ne m'a pas confié son plus grand secret, dit-elle calmement en lançant un petit coup d'œil à Raven.

_ Remus ? Des secrets ? Se mit à rire Lydia.

Raven avait les yeux exorbités.

_ Je, hum, j'ai promis à Sirius que j'irai lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Je ferai mieux d'y aller.

_ Et c'était quoi ce baiser tout à l'heure ? Demanda Miranda.

_ Euh, pas un baiser de bonne nuit, répondit Raven en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je reviens bientôt.

Jen, Lydia et Miranda s'interrogèrent du regard.

_ Ils sont obsédés l'un par l'autre, lança Miranda.

_ C'est trop mignon, affirma Lydia.

Jen hocha la tête. 

Miranda leva les yeux au ciel.

~*~

Lily savait que James ne tiendrait jamais à elle autant qu'elle tenait à lui. Elle se décida à ne jamais lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait qu'à ignorer ses sentiments et toutes les sensations qui naissaient en elle lorsqu'il était là.

En outre, si lui admettait qu'il l'aimait, ça n'aurait pu être qu'une plaisanterie. Il essayerait juste de montrer publiquement qu'elle était attachée à lui pour pouvoir mieux l'humilier par la suite.

Et Lily n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser une telle chose se produire.

~*~

Raven se précipita jusqu'au dortoir des garçons. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Miranda avait pu savoir pour Remus. 

Elle toqua à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Elle la frappa à coup de poings.

_ Oui ? Dit Peter en l'ouvrant.

_ Est-ce que Sirius et Remus sont là ? Demanda-t-elle.

Peter hocha la tête.

_ Puis-je entrer ?

Il la secoua en signe de réponse négative. La jeune fille haussa les sourcils.

_ Eh, Queudver, qui c'est ? Demanda Remus.

_ C'est moi ! S'écria Raven. Et c'est important !

_ A quel point ? Questionna Remus.

_ Vraiment très important, et si tu ne me laisses pas entrer tout de suite…

Sirius ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase.

_ Veuillez entrer, madame.

Raven rougit. Peter la fit patienter quelques secondes et elle pu voir Remus mettre quelque chose dans sa malle.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

_ Une blague pour les Serpentards. Rien de bien grave, ne t'inquiète pas, déclara Remus.

_ Alors, tu voulais quoi ? S'enquit Peter alors que Sirius enlaçait sa petite amie.

_ C'est au sujet de Miranda, répondit-elle.

Remus se retourna instantanément et la fixa du regard.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ Elle sait, Remus, dit simplement Raven. 

La prise de Sirius se resserra autour d'elle et elle se laissa aller contre lui, ayant besoin de ses bras pour rester debout.

_ Elle sait que je suis un loup-garou ?

Raven hocha la tête. 

_ Je crois qu'elle est vexée que tu ne lui aies pas encore dit.

_ Lunard, tu devrais le faire, dit sagement Remus. Les filles n'aiment pas qu'on leur cache des trucs. Et c'est Miranda. Elle vaut plus pour toi que n'importe quelle autre fille, non ?

_ Mais si elle le savait, pourquoi est-elle restée avec moi ? Se demanda Remus à voix haute.

_ Sûrement qu'elle n'apporte pas trop d'importance à des choses comme celle-là, répondit Raven.

_ C'était une question rhétorique, expliqua Remus.

_ Désolé.

_ Je vais lui en parler, se décida-t-il.

_ Ce serait plus sage, accorda Sirius.

Peter hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

_ Je vais y retourner. Les filles doivent commencer à se poser des questions, dit Raven en regardant Sirius.

_ Je te raccompagne, décida son petit ami.

Ils sortirent lentement du dortoir, l'un contre l'autre.

_ Toi et Miranda pourriez être comme ça, dit Peter.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

_ C'est tellement cliché.

~*~

Le lendemain matin, Lily et James étaient près pour leur retour à Poudlard. Ils portaient leur uniforme et leur insigne de préfet en chef.

_ Maman, tu vas tellement me manquer ! Dit Lily en embrassant sa mère.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, je ne cesserai pas de t'écrire ! Répondit Liza en enlaçant sa fille.

Lily se dirigea ensuite vers son père qui la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer.

_ Amuse-toi bien à l'école, potiron. Sois une bonne petite sorcière !

_ Je le ferai papa, c'est promis ! 

Lily sourit lorsque ses pieds retouchèrent terre.

Pétunia et Vernon étaient déjà partis pour l'Italie, destination de leur lune de miel, et Lily remercia le bon dieu de lui permettre de ne pas revoir sa soeur.

_ Et James, ce serait un plaisir de vous revoir, dit Liza de bonne grâce. 

Elle donna un coup de coude à son mari.

_ Aïe ! Oui, James, revenez nous rendre visite. Vous me plaisez, vraiment, avoua Jonathan en lui serrant la main.

_ Merci monsieur, dit James en baissant la tête respectueusement.

James mit un bras autour de la taille de Lily et attendit que le Portoloin s'active. Il sentit comme une secousse contre ses hanches et lui et Lily tourbillonnèrent pour enfin se retrouver à Poudlard. Ils s'écrasèrent dans un grand fracas sur le plancher du bureau de Dumbledore.

_ Bienvenue, dit chaudement le directeur.

Lily se dégagea des bagages et de l'emprise de James et se leva avec élégance.

_ Merci de m'avoir permis ce voyage, professeur.

James était toujours sur le plancher.

_ Il en va de même pour moi.

_ Et bien, je ne pouvais tout de même pas vous faire rater le mariage de votre sœur, n'est ce pas ? Et je sais que vous et James détestez le temps passé sans être ensemble, dit Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil.

James se leva.

_ Elle est merveilleuse, n'est ce pas ? Dit-il avec culot.

Lily lui donna une tape espiègle sur l'épaule.

_ Arrête ça, James.

Dumbledore leur fit un sourire.

_ Je voudrais encore vous voir tous les deux après la future réunion de préfets pour voir si tout se passe bien. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant. Je suis sûr que vous voulez déballer vos affaires et vous détendre.

_ C'est vrai, professeur. Je trouve cette idée de détente merveilleuse, dit James sans à-coup. 

Il regarda Lily.

_ Je n'aurai rien contre un petit somme.

_ James, Lily, je m'attends tout de même à ce que vous fassiez preuve d'une certaine discrétion. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes préfets en chef que vous pouvez agir comme bon vous semble, vous savez, leur conseilla Dumbledore.

Lily et James étaient confus.

_ Bien, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous pouvez y aller. Bonne après-midi, leur dit Dumbledore.

_ Bon après-midi, répondit Lily.

_ Bon après-midi, professeur, ajouta James.

Ils sortirent du bureau. Dumbledore se rassit à son bureau. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.

~*~

_ Je vais lui dire, décréta Remus.

Il se leva de son fauteuil dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, fit quelques pas, puis revint en arrière et alla se rassoire. 

_ Non, je ne peux pas, dit-il, frustré.

Sirius et Peter se désintéressèrent de leur tour de cartes explosives.

_ Vas-y, Remus. Ce n'est pas comme si tu entretenais une sorte de fétichisme envers les requins, ou un truc du genre, le rassura Sirius.

Peter ajouta une autre carte à la tour.

_ Il a raison. De toute façon elle est déjà au courant, alors de quoi as-tu peur ?

_ De lui dire que pour moi nos rapports sont basés sur quelque chose de plus important que le sexe, expliqua Remus en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

_ C'est la vérité, non, lui dit Sirius. La vérité doit sortir, mon cher Lunard.

_ Merci cher Freud, répliqua Remus.

_ Mais de rien voyons, dit Sirius de bonne grâce.

_ Je vais lui dire, affirma Remus en se levant encore une fois.

_ Très bien, mais alors vas-y vite ! S'exclama Peter alors que Miranda entrait dans la salle commune.

_ Oh, regarde qui est ici ! Ca c'est commode ! Dit Sirius en poussant Remus dans la direction de la jeune fille.

_ Salut tout le monde, dit gentiment Miranda.

_ Remus doit te parler, lâcha Sirius.

_ Je vois. Et pourquoi Remus ne me le dit pas lui-même ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

_ Remus pense qu'il doit laisser faire Sirius, chuchota Sirius avec un air de conspiration.

_ Et pourquoi Sirius parle-t-il de lui à la troisième personne ? Répondit Miranda en chuchotant elle aussi.

_ Sirius ne sait pas, lui confia Sirius.

_ Remus, tu veux me parler ? S'enquit Miranda. Enfin, pour cela il faudrait déjà que tu saches le faire.

_ Sirius a raison, répondit Remus en se résignant à la stupidité de la situation.

_ Tiens, ça doit être une phrase que tu n'entends pas très souvent, dit Miranda.

Sirius sembla vexé.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Sirius. Tu sais que je ne mens pas.

Et sur ce, Miranda et Remus quittèrent la salle commune vers une direction inconnue.

Sirius ajouta une autre carte à la tour.

_ Elle n'explosera pas tout de suite.

Peter hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

La tour explosa.

~*~

Remus et Miranda flânaient dans le parc.

_ Alors, qu'est ce qui était si important ? Demanda Miranda.

_ Je sais que tu sais que je suis un loup-garou, dit-il brusquement.

Il cessa de marcher et se mit à fixer le lac, fuyant les yeux de la jeune fille.

_ Ah.

Elle s'arrêta et se mit à côté de lui.

_ Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant ? S'enquit Remus.

_ A peu près deux semaines après que Raven et Sirius se soient mis ensemble. Raven a envoyé un mot à Sirius pour lui dire qu'elle savait. Je l'ai trouvé en cherchant une feuille de parchemin vierge et je l'ai ouvert pour voir s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important. Je l'ai lu et j'ai su, expliqua Miranda. Je sais que je n'aurai pas du lire ce maudit mot, mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'une de mes meilleures amies puisse vouloir me cacher quoi que se soit. Après tout, nous nous disons tout. Et sur ce mot reposait l'unique chose qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de me révéler. Quelle chance.

_ Pourquoi as-tu continué de sortir avec moi ? Demanda Remus.

_ Ca n'a jamais eu d'importance pour moi, Remus. Ce qui importe c'est que je suis la dernière personne à qui tu en aurais parlé.

_ Je ne voulais pas que tu sois dégoûtée par moi.

_ Tu ne comprends toujours pas, Remus ? Je ne pourrais jamais être dégoûtée par toi. Regarde-moi merde ! Miranda perdait tout contrôle d'elle-même tant elle était submergée par ses émotions.

Remus se retourna et la regarda. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes. 

_ Je suis désolé, mais nom de Dieu, Miranda, peux-tu vraiment me blâmer ? J'ai eu besoin de quelqu'un comme toi toute ma vie et là tu étais là, nous avons commencé par coucher ensemble et ensuite tout est allé de travers. Je savais que tu partirais après avoir eu ton diplôme et j'étais heureux de cela, de cette façon je n'aurais pas eu à faire face à mes sentiments pour toi. Et je ne voulais pas te le dire car ça aurait signifié te perdre tout de suite et je me rendais compte que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre, putain !

_ Remus, je serais restée pour toi, dit-elle doucement.

_ Serais ? 

_ Si j'avais su que tes sentiments envers moi étaient aussi forts que les miens, je serais restée, expliqua Miranda.

_ Que ressens-tu pour moi ? Demanda Remus ayant besoin de connaître la réponse.

_ Tu ne t'en es toujours pas rendu compte ? S'exclama Miranda. Je t'aime !

Remus resserra la prise qu'il avait sur ses mains.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement.

_ Tu restes avec moi ? Demanda Remus.

_ Ouais, répondit Miranda. Je ne pense pas avoir vraiment le choix maintenant.

~*~

Lily et James se détendaient après un moment d'ébats amoureux particulièrement intense. Lily était allongée dans le lit de James, serrée dans ses bras, et elle avait l'impression d'être au paradis.

_ Je dois y aller, dit-elle. J'ai promis aux filles que je dormirai dans le dortoir avec elles.

James l'embrassa dans le cou.

_ Tu es vraiment merveilleuse, tu le sais ?

_ Et toi tu es un merveilleux menteur, dit-elle doucement.

_ Non, je n'en suis pas un. Teste-moi, la défia James.

Lily le regarda.

_ Qui sont tes meilleurs amis ?

_ Severus Rogue et le professeur Mc Gonagall, répondit-il en riant.

Lily lui sourit.

_ Tu es drôle.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Drôle à regarder, répliqua-t-elle à contre cœur.

James réfléchit à ce que Lily venait de dire et il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait insulté. Il sauta du lit et regarda la jeune fille qui, en sous-vêtements, lui lançait un sourire mauvais. 

_ Retire ça ! S'exclama-t-il en commençant à la chatouiller.

Elle secoua la tête, incapable de parler à cause de son fou rire.

Il l'embrassa sur le nez.

_ Allez, Lily, gémit-il.

Elle se mit à rire encore plus. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, mais elle tourna la tête et il rencontra ses lèvres. Il cessa de la chatouiller et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur son corps. Lily mit ses bras autour de son cou, ne voulant pas le laisser aller plus loin qu'elle ne le voulait. Ils se plongèrent dans les sensations que leur procurait ce baiser. Soudain, les sentiments que James éprouvait se firent trop forts. Il devait se libérer.

_ Lil, je t'aime, chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche.

Le corps de la jeune fille se raidit d'un coup.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je t'aime, répéta James.

_ Tout ça va trop loin, James, dit-elle alors que son regard s'assombrissait.

Elle s'écarta brusquement de lui, se leva et mit son pull.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda James, confus.

La fille qu'il aimait s'énervait parce qu'il l'aimait. Lily Evans était une énigme.

Ses yeux verts se remplirent de fureur.

_ Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi je parle !

_ Je ne fais pas semblant !

_ Bon Dieu, Potter. Je t'ai laissé prendre ma virginité, je t'ai laissé me prendre comme petite amie, mais j'en ai assez de toute cette mascarade. Je sais que je ne suis pas magnifique, je sais que tu me détestes, je sais que de le faire avec moi ça te tue, alors j'arrête tout. Tu as réussi ta blague, James. Ca a marché. Tu as mis Lily Evans en bas de son piédestal. Va t'en vanter auprès de tous tes amis. Tu l'as fait. Tu as marqué les points, dit-elle amèrement. Mais je ne te laisserai pas dire à tout le monde que tu m'as pris une chose qui compte vraiment. Tu peux avoir eu mon corps, mais je ne te laisserai pas dire à tout le monde que tu m'as eu moi !

_ Mais de quoi parles-tu, Lily ? Demanda-t-il en s'énervant. Ce n'était pas une blague. C'était réel !

_ Tu n'es qu'un sal menteur ! S'écria-t-elle, ses yeux verts pleins de colère.

_ Lily, je suis différent maintenant. J'ai changé. Mais bien sûr, madame parfaite n'arrive pas à y croire, n'est ce pas ? Lança-t-il sarcastiquement.

_ Va te faire foutre, James Potter ! Dit-elle sous la colère.

_ C'est déjà fait, tu étais là ! Gueula-t-il en retour.

Les yeux de Lily s'élargirent, remplis de peine et de fureur.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies dit ça.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me prennes pour un enfoiré.

Lily sortit de la pièce tel un ouragan.

~*~

Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, Remus et Miranda étaient indécollable. Ils étaient « le » nouveau couple de Poudlard.

Lily et James se disputaient constamment alors q'une guerre pire que celle de leur deuxième année s'engageait. A l'instant où ils étaient forcés de se supporter l'un l'autre, que se soit en cours ou à Pré-au-Lard une bataille éclatait. Et puisque leurs meilleurs amis formaient tous des couples et qu'ils voulaient s'éviter le plus possible, Lily passait son temps à étudier et James à traîner avec Peter.

Le combat continua également la semaine suivante. Finalement, lors du dîner du dimanche soir, Raven se sentit obligée de dire quelque chose.

_ Que diable est-il arrivé entre vous deux ? Demanda-t-elle en colère après que Lily ait essayé de jeter son vers de jus de citrouille à la figure de James et qu'il ait atterri sur Sirius.

_ Rien, répondit sèchement Lily. Désolé Sirius.

_ Je n'appellerais pas ça rien, affirma James.

_ Ce n'était vraiment rien du tout ! S'exclama Lily.

_ J'en ai assez de tout ça ! S'écria Miranda. Vous vous entendiez très bien avant. Pourquoi toute cette haine ?

_ Cette bonne entente à durée environ cinq minutes, répliqua James.

_ Laisse-moi reformuler, le reprit Lily. Tu as duré environ cinq minutes.

_ C'était bas, Evans, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi bas que toi.

_ J'en ai assez de toi et de ton putain d'ego !

Lily se leva et sortit de la grande salle comme une tornade.

_ Lily, ce n'est pas fini ! S'écria James en se levant et en partant à sa poursuite.

Peter, Remus, Raven, Sirius et Miranda se levèrent et les suivirent. Ils les trouvèrent au beau milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondor entrain de se disputer comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant. 

_ Tu n'es qu'un gros con, James Potter !

_ Bien trouvé, Evans, dit-il sarcastiquement.

_ En tout cas mieux trouvé que toi. Tout ce que tu m'as dit était tellement niais ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ La différence c'est que je pensais ce que je disais et que tout était vrai !

_ Quelle merde !

_ Non, laisse-moi te dire ce qui est de la merde, Lily, continua-t-il.

Elle lui avait fait perdre son sang froid. Encore.

_ Très bien, alors dis-le moi. C'est sûrement un mensonge de toute façon ! S'exclama-t-elle en furie.

_ C'est toi qui penses que je suis un connard qui ne veut que t'avoir dans son lit. C'est toi qui crois que je ne peux pas changer, même après tout ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux. C'est toi qui penses que chaque mot qui sort de ma bouche et un putain de mensonge. C'est toi m'insultant quand je te dis que je t'aime ! C'est toi qui n'admets pas que l'unique raison de toute cette merde c'est que tu m'aimes aussi et que tu en es effrayée !

_ Tu n'en sais rien ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, lui donner un coup de poing ou fondre en larmes.

_ Si, je le sais Lily ! Parce que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours ! S'exclama-t-il.

C'est les larmes qui seraient le pire, définitivement les larmes. Lily ne pouvait plus se contenir.

_ Et bien c'est parfait, James ! Parce que je… j e t'aime aussi !

Tout le monde était silencieux et Lily continua :

_ Malgré cette farce que tu joues, malgré que tout soit un mensonge, James, tu gagnes. Tu m'as fait tomber amoureuse de toi.

James la regarda.

_ Lily, ce n'est pas une blague. C'est réel. Je suis réel.

_ Bien sûr, essaya-t-elle de répliquer.

_ Je pense que je vais t'embrasser, maintenant.

Elle le regarda fixement.

_ Et bien fais ce que tu veux ! 

James n'eut pas besoin d'un nouvel encouragement. Il marcha jusqu'à Lily, la prit par la taille et l'embrassa fermement. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira encore plus près d'elle. Puis elle ouvrit sa bouche, laissant leur langue danser ensemble.

_ Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche. Crois-moi je t'en pris.

_ D'accord, répondit-elle tout simplement. Je t'aime aussi.

_ Enfin ! S'exclama Miranda.

_ Allez vous prendre une chambre putain ! Se plaignit Sirius.

Lily et James laissèrent leur front se toucher.

_ C'est une bonne idée, déclara James.

Lily rougit.

~*~

FIN

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! J'ai vraiment terminé de traduire cette histoire. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose lol, je suis tarée.

Je vous remercie tous autant que vous êtes d'avoir suivi cette fic et surtout de m'avoir encouragé. Merci du fond du cœur.

Ange.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
